<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SWTOR Ситх Инквизитор: Дорога к славе/Sith Inquisitor: Path To Glory (Original Russian Version) by XJaneShepardX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234829">SWTOR Ситх Инквизитор: Дорога к славе/Sith Inquisitor: Path To Glory (Original Russian Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX'>XJaneShepardX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWTOR Sith Inquisitor: Path To Glory (Russian/English) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Imperius - Freeform, Emperor's wrath - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Many STROR Characters Will Be Added Later, Other, POV, POV Female Character, SWTOR, Sith, Sith Empire, The Dark Side of the Force, force, no beta read, star wars the old republic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)</p><p>English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566940/chapters/48823208</p><p>(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)</p><p>Джуно Рейвен - бывшая рабыня, ныне послушница Академии Ситхов. Этот фанфик - своего рода SWTOR от лица моей героини (Инквизитор/Колдунья). Так же здесь присутствует женщина Ситх Воин, я не играла особо другими персонажами, но создала несколько лиц именно для этой истории. Имя героини не случайно, происходит от двух персонажей: Джуно Эклипс из игр Star Wars Force Unleashed и Реван (женщины) из Star Wars KotOR. Только имя Revan переделала на фамилию Raven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Female Sith Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWTOR Sith Inquisitor: Path To Glory (Russian/English) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Вступление (Джуно Рейвен)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6ZKwIujy3U">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a></strong><br/>
(Музыкальная тема Джуно)</p><p>Имя: Джуно Рейвен</p><p>Родная планета: Коррида</p><p>Возраст: 25</p><p>Раса: Человек</p><p>Класс: Ситх Инквизитор/Колдунья</p><p>Новое имя (после вступления в Темный Совет): Дарт Империус</p><p>Любовный интерес: Андроникос Ревел, Терон Шан</p><p><br/>
(Сама Джуно)</p><p><br/>
(Джуно против своей сестры-близнеца Норалин ака Джедай Консул)</p><p><br/>
(После гибели Норалин на Маккебе)</p><p><br/>
(Джуно наблюдает за разрушением Зиоста, где погибла ее лучшая подруга, Соверения Даркблум ака Ситх Воин/Мародер, Гнев Императора))</p><p><br/>
(Джуно и Императо Вишейт/Валкориан)</p><p><br/>
(Сожаления Терона)</p><p><br/>
(Как создать Джуно в игре)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пролог: Начало.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaPMJ_f7N9Q&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Коррибан – сердце Галактической Империи, священная планета для нашего Ордена, хранилище знаний… Здесь я живу уже последние лет десять или около того… С тех пор, как меня приняли в Орден ситхов. Здесь находится главная Академия, где обучают тех, кто чувствителен к Силе. Это своего рода сверхъестественная вездесущая жизненная энергия, связывающая все живое во Вселенной. Не знаю, как это описать… Кто-то считает Силу энергетическим полем, кто-то зовет магией, для кого-то это невидимая живая сущность, имеющая свой разум… Да не знаю. Сам факт, что тот, у кого есть врожденные способности, может творить поистине невероятные вещи: метать молнии руками, передвигать предметы усилием воли, читать мысли, заставлять других подчиняться своим желаниям, и даже летать…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    На это способны не все, я бы даже сказала далеко не все. Не знаю, как там на самом деле, но нашими учеными приводилась статистика, что на тысячу разумных созданий только один или два могут развить у себя эти паранормальные способности. Все определяется количеством мидихлорианов в крови человека – микроскопических организмов, как раз таки и осуществляющих связь разумного существа с этой жизненной энергией. Но я опять лезу в те области, в которых ничего не понимаю. Простите. Наука – не моя стихия. Я – лишь обычная послушница Академии, рядовая ученица, которую много лет назад взяли сюда на обучение. До этого все мое детство и юность прошли в рабстве… Да-да, именно в рабстве. Я – бывшая рабыня, почему оказалась в такой ситуации, уже не помню. Наша семья уже служила Хаттам, когда я родилась.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0za0Ol8gTwM&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Итак, для начала немного истории, если позволите. Зовут меня Джуно Рейвен, родилась на планете Коррида, но в скором времени нас переправили на Нар Шадда, так что о своей планете я почти ничего и не помню. Мой отец погиб, когда я была очень маленькой, какая-то уличная драка, не знаю… Мать растила нас одна. Нас – это меня и брата с сестрой. Из нас я была самой старшей. Моя сестра-близнец, Норалин, появилась на свет на полчаса позже меня, а брат, Андриан, родился, когда нам было примерно по два года. С сестрой мы внешне были абсолютно идентичны: у обеих слегка смугловатая кожа, голубые глаза, черные волосы, прямые носы, чуть пухлые губы… Андриан же кареглазый блондин с ангельским лицом – унаследовал черты отца, когда мы с сестрой большую часть внешности переняли от матери.</p><p>    Норалин и меня в детстве часто путали. Ну ладно соседи, но и сам хозяин Хатт тоже. А по мне все так эти огромные слизняки на самом деле одинаковые, но они же как-то друг друга отличают. Родители нас всегда могли различить, но для других это было проблематично.</p><p>    Папы не стало, когда нам с Норалин исполнилось четыре. Мама сказала - он улетел по поручению хозяина, и вернется нескоро. Чтобы поддерживать иллюзию, что он по-прежнему снами, она порой сама писала нам электронные письма от его имени и покупала подарки, когда появлялись дополнительные деньги.</p><p>    Тяжело приходилось, но Хатты обеспечивали своих рабов всем необходимым… в разумных пределах. Под разумными я, как вы понимаете, подразумеваю самый минимум. Вообще эти гигантские гусеницы – те еще скупердяи, но если раб вдруг погибает, кто будет его обязанности выполнять?</p><p>    Мама работала прислугой в резиденции хозяина, и еще иногда… как бы это сказать, ублажала некоторых наемников, которые искали себе временное утешение. А я-то понять не могла, почему в наш дом часто ходили незнакомые мужчины… В это время мама отправляла нас либо гулять, или спать, все в зависимости от времени суток. Когда мужчины покидали наше жилище, я порой заставала маму в слезах, а иногда и с синяками… Только дети не могут понять, что к чему, это уже потом, когда я подросла… Фу, даже сейчас с омерзением вспоминаю. Если бы я могла тогда делать то, что умею сейчас, хрен бы кто маму пальцем тронул, а наши бывшие “хозяева” оказались бы сейчас мертвы.</p><p>    Но были и хорошие времена, когда нас никто не беспокоил. Тогда вечерами мы проводили время вчетвером. Помню истории, что мама рассказывала нам на ночь о великих героях, о мистических джедаях, защитниках Справедливости… И я мечтала, что кто-нибудь из них придет и освободит нас… Но кому было дело до простых низших сословий контрабандистской луны? Да никому. Надейся на себя, если хочешь выжить. Сбежать не представлялось возможным, каждому рабу под кожу вживлялся передатчик, и если тот решил сбежать, хозяин имел полное право взорвать дезертира…</p><p>    Когда нам с сестрой исполнилось по пять лет, нашу семью ожидал новый удар – мы лишились моей сестры. Почему-то мама послала меня и Андриана к соседке, а Норалин осталась дома. Когда мы вернулись, то столкнулись с выходившим из нашей двери мужчиной в сером плаще. Его лица я не помню, но что-то было в нем такое… Не знаю даже, мощное, будто бы его окружало сильное энергетическое поле. Андриан тоже это почувствовал. Мужчина задержался на нас взглядом и, сочувственно вздохнув, тихо сказал маме:</p><p>    - Хотел бы я помочь им всем сразу…</p><p>    - А это возможно? – с надеждой спросила она.</p><p>    - Сделаем все возможное. Эти двое… они такие же.</p><p>    Какие – такие, мне было интересно, однако мужчина ушел слишком быстро. Норалин вечером рассказала, что этот незнакомец приходил поговорить с ней, а потом зачем-то взял у нее кровь на анализ. Что бы это ни значило.</p><p>    Вечером мы как всегда поужинали и легли спать, а наутро я обнаружила, что сестра пропала. Мама была какой-то потерянной, сказала только, что с Норалин все хорошо, и больше за нее бояться не надо. Потом пошли слухи, что ребенка продали новым хозяевам. Куда ее увезли – не известно. С тех пор прошло еще семь лет…</p><p>    Мне было двенадцать лет, Андриану – десять, когда наша жизнь снова круто поменялась. Наш хозяин продал нас какому-то контрабандисту тви’леку, который увез всю нашу семью на Орд Мандел. То еще местечко, не знаю, где хуже, хотя… На Нар Шадда хоть почище, да и условия были лучше. Новый хозяин по сравнению со старым был самым настоящим тираном. Мама стала его личной служанкой, ну а мы с братом “на побегушках” в основном, мелкие проныры и курьеры. Приходилось иметь дело с очень неприятными и опасными людьми, например, когда надо было тайно кому-то передать посылку, или у кого-то что-то своровать. И каждую ночь я вздрагивала от малейшего шороха, боясь, что кто-то из врагов нашего нового хозяина придет за нами…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TbWJJMdLsY&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    В итоге, так и случилось – уж не знаю, кому перешел дорогу наш владелец, но однажды к нам сначала нагрянули его вооруженные дружки в большом количестве, а затем пришли имперские штурмовики. Завязалась нешуточная перестрелка, а потом пришел некто в красно-черной броне и маске. Это был мужчина необычно высокого роста, где-то в районе метров двух или около того, широкоплечий могучий воин. Я никогда таких не видела. То, что он вытворял, можно было описать только одним словом: магия. Силой мысли этот неизвестный мог перемещать предметы и метать молнии руками… А еще его оружие… Тогда это мне запомнилось как длинная гудящая белая палка с красной окантовкой, которая вырастала из рукояти словно по мысленному велению своего обладателя. Этой палкой он крушил абсолютно все и даже с легкостью отбивал заряды бластерных винтовок. Это потом я узнала, что такое настоящий световой клинок, а тогда по впечатлениям ребенка это казалось чем-то неимоверным.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Заворушка была довольно серьезная. Помню как, пригнувшись, мы следовали за мамой, старавшейся увести нас как можно дальше от перестрелки. Неожиданно из облака дыма появился наш хозяин в боевой броне и с оружием. Не долго думая, он выстрелил в Андриана, но мама выпрыгнула вперед, закрывая брата своим телом, и…</p><p>    Дальше все было как в тумане. Я помню только собственный вопль ужаса и поднявшуюся внутри ярость. Нашего хозяина отшвырнуло невидимой воздушной волной и вмазало в каменную стену так, что в месте удара пошли трещины. Обмякшее тело вооруженного тви’лека плашмя рухнуло на пол. Что сейчас произошло, меня абсолютно не волновало. Я подскочила к сидящим на полу маме и брату, вцепившемуся в нее мертвой хваткой. Вой сирены и звуки боя поблизости уже не имели никакого значения.</p><p>    - Джуно… - мама подняла на меня испуганные глаза. Только сейчас я увидела на ее правом боку серьезный ожог бластера.</p><p>    - Мама… мамочка… - произнесла я, практически беззвучно. Андриан чуть ослабил хватку, и мы вместе аккуратно уложили ее на пол.</p><p>    - Прости, солнышко… - мама подняла дрожащую руку и коснулась пальцами моей правой щеки. – Прости, что так получилось с твоей сестрой… и с нами…</p><p>    - Тише-тише… Не разговаривай… - шептала я в ответ, потом запрокинула голову и заорала во весь голос: - Помогите кто-нибудь!!! Э-Э-ЭЙ!!!</p><p>    - Пожалуйста!!! – подхватил Андриан, который не переставал плакать. Но никого не было рядом, чтобы помочь двум беспомощным ребятишкам. Нам было очень страшно, но и бежать, оставив маму, мы просто не могли. Так мы и сидели, вцепившись друг в друга, пока нас не нашли имперские штурмовики, а потом подошел и тот, в маске. Помню, он тогда какое-то время разглядывал безжизненное тело нашего бывшего хозяина, а потом обратился ко мне:</p><p>    - Это ты сделала?</p><p>    - А… что?! – не на шутку испугалась я. – Н-нет… я не… не… Он сам… - Лица незнакомца было невидно, однако даже сквозь маску можно было почувствовать, что он сомневается в моих словах. Почему? Я ведь даже пальцем не тронула того мерзавца… А очень хотелось. – Ну честное слово!</p><p>    Ответить он не успел, так как в этот момент к нам подскочил один из солдат с сообщением для своего командира. Они перекинулись парой слов, после чего всем военным был дан приказ возвращаться на корабль.</p><p>    - Лорд Марр, сэр, а с этими что делать? – спросил один из имперских солдат, указав дулом автомата на нас. Мужчина в маске некоторое время смотрел на меня и Андриана, потом спокойно произнес:</p><p>    - Отправьте обоих на Коррибан, в Академию. На общих условиях. Посмотрим, быть может, из них еще и получится что-то стоящее. Если выживут, конечно.</p><p>    Андриан испуганно сжал мою руку. Я успокаивающе похлопала брата по плечу и, высвободив свои пальцы из его ладоней, шагнула к незнакомцу. Лица охранников удивленно вытянулись. Я знаю это выражение, так часто смотрели на рабов, которые дерзнули позволить себе что-то запрещенное. Кто бы этот неизвестный ни был, он важная шишка. Человек в броне и маске, похоже, тоже был несколько озадачен моим поведением. Подразумевалось, что его стоило бы бояться. Как мне показалось. Но после всего случившегося мне было уже все равно… почти.</p><p>    - Что нас ждет?.. – спросила я, дрогнувшим голосом.</p><p>    - Власть и могущество, если покажете себя достойными, смерть – если не выдержите. – Он присел передо мной на одно колено: - Там, куда вы отправитесь, учат быть такими, как я. Это очень непросто. Не знаю, через что вам придется пройти, но в итоге у каждого из вас появится шанс проявить себя, стать чем-то большим и оставить свой след в истории галактики.</p><p>    Я опустила голову, переваривая услышанное. Стать такой, как он, обрести сверхспособности, стать сильной, стать хозяйкой собственной судьбы… Решать за себя и не бояться за собственную жизнь…</p><p>    Андриан робко подошел к нам. Я повернулась к брату, наши взгляды встретились… Он хотел этого. Он так же, как и я, жаждал свободы… Да собственно деваться нам было некуда, и человек в броне и маске это знал.</p><p>    - Мы согласны, - тихо сказала я, и Андриан подтвердил мои слова решительным кивком головы.</p><p>    После этого нас с братом отправили на Коррибан. Эта зловещая пустынная скалистая планета еще из космоса казалась абсолютно безжизненной, но только  на первый взгляд. На самом деле там были города и поселения. Здесь располагалась главная школа, где учили быть сверхлюдьми. Здесь, как нам сказали, мы научимся делать невероятные вещи. Ситхи, оказывается, являются некой противоположностью ордену Джедаев, великих хранителей мира и справедливости. В своем роде такие же, только темные. Вот повезло так повезло. А с другой стороны, куда было уже нам деваться? Пропадать на улицах или податься в какую-нибудь преступную группировку? Хотя с другой стороны, нам и выбора-то не дали. Не позволили даже попрощаться…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJnqvgZIXVA&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    По прибытии в Академию, нас тут же проводили прямо к руководителю данного заведения. Первое впечатление от этого места было пугающим. Огромный комплекс каменных зданий, плавно перетекающих прямо в скалистые горы, внутри которых и находилась большая часть всех строений. Первое, что бросилось мне тогда в глаза – высоченные потолки, просторные залы и довольно неширокие по сравнению с ними коридоры. Помещения настолько огромные, что каждый входящий обязательно должен был бы почувствовать себя никчемной букашкой. Все в красно-синих тонах, кругом полумрак.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Сначала нас с Андрианом отправили в медицинский блок, где нас по очереди обследовали неприятного вида мужчина и женщина, одетые в черные робы. Мужчина был совершенно лысый, глаза пустые, а под метвецки-бледной кожей четко просвечивали вены, седая женщина имела желтые хищные глаза и морщинестую кожу, волосы собраны в тугой низкий пучок. Однако то внимание, с которым они с нами обращались, абсолютно было противоположно их внешности. Нас просканировали специальными устройствами, потом у каждого взяли кровь на анализ и задали несколько вопросов относительно нашего происхождения и детских болезней. Я, конечно, этого не помню, но говорили когда-то, что мне пришлось чуть ли не в младенчестве переболеть сильной простудой, однако после этого часто меня вирусы не донимали, зато вот страх от медиков на всю жизнь, похоже, останется.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Собрав необходимые данные, медики объявили, что мы можем быть свободны, затем вызвали двоих часовых, которые теперь должны были проводить нас к заведующему этим заведением. Офис главы Академии находился на нижнем уровне, но поскольку общий стиль построек сохранялся везде, можно было даже забыть, что пришлось спуститься под землю. Сам руководитель, высокий темнокожий мужчина среднего телосложения с крупными чертами лица, известный как смотритель Треммел, однако не был настроен негативно. Наоборот, он встретил нас вполне добродушно, даже распорядился принести нам поесть, прежде чем заняться расспросами. Пока мы с братом, сидя на стульях напротив стола смотрителя, уплетали суп за обе щеки, глава Академии изучал данные на голографическом экране встроенной в стол панели компьютера.</p><p>    - Так значит, по рекомендации Дарта Марра? – смотритель Треммел еще раз внимательным взглядом изучил нас обоих по очереди и снова уставился в компьютер. – Да, потенциал у вас, детишки, есть, я бы сказал даже… Что?.. – его глаза удивленно расширились. – Вот это да…</p><p>    - А? – мне стало как-то не по себе. Андриан тоже заволновался. – В чем дело… сэр?</p><p>    - Так-так… Интересно… интересно… - бормотал глава Академии, не обращая внимания на меня. – Я не видел такого количества мидихлориан в крови с тех пор как…</p><p>    Мы с братом удивленно уставились друг на друга. С кем это он говорит? Велико было желание подойти к смотрителю и пощелкать пальцами у него перед носом, дабы обратить на себя внимание.</p><p>    - Ну хорошо. – Смотритель Треммел оторвался от созерцания схем на экране голографического компьютера и снова сосредоточился на нас. – Есть у нас пара свободных мест как раз в недавно сформированных, но разных группах. Учиться вам придется раздельно.</p><p>    - Раздельно? – одновременно ахнули мы.</p><p>    - Все группы сейчас почти укомплектованы, есть только два места, как раз для вас. Но вашими кураторами будут разные смотрители. Разумеется, вы будете видеться каждый день в свободное время, но жить и учиться придется раздельно. Ты, - он показал на меня указательным пальцем левой руки, будешь в группе смотрителя Харкуна, а тебя, - уже обратился к Андриану, - мы зачислим в группу смотрителя Раггейт. Так… - Он извлек из выдвижного ящика два медальона: круглые металлические бляшки на цепочках, диаметром в несколько сантиметров, с выгравированными на них непонятными узорами. - Вот, держите. – Смотритель протянул их нам. – Отныне вы послушники – студенты Академии Ситхов Коррибана. Обычно процедура вручения несколько иная, но в данном случае…</p><p>    Тут пиликнул дверной звонок, и в проходе появилось два вооруженных охранника, закованных в белую металлическую броню с красными имперскими символами. Вооружены бластерными пушками, что позволило мне сделать вывод – эти ребята не из ситхов, а просто обычные солдаты.</p><p>    - Отведите новых послушников к их наставникам, - распорядился смотритель. – Девочку к смотрителю Харкуну, а мальчика в группу смотрителя Раггейт. – И уже обратился к нам: - Здесь мы закончили. Удачи, детишки.</p><p>    Далее нас с Андрианом разделили. Один их охранников повел его на нижние уровни Академии, что находились под землей, а мне не пришлось никуда спускаться или подниматься. Класс, где смотритель Харкун уже вел занятие, находился на этом же этаже. Мы с провожатым еще дойти не успели, как где-то рядом раздалась дикая брань. Чей-то сердитый мужской голос перечислял оскорбления одно за другим, причем ни разу не повторяясь, но при этом и не переходя на откровенный мат. Что меня удивило. Этот голос становился все громче по мере нашего приближения.</p><p>    - Нет, ответ не верный, снова. Вы, шайка тупоголовых безмозглых слизняков. Самая ужасная группа, с которой мне приходилось работать… Как можно только не понимать столь элементарных вещей?!</p><p>    У меня почему-то возникло странное чувство, что нам надо именно к той двери, откуда все это и доносилось. Предчувствие не обмануло, к сожалению.</p><p>    Охраник нажал кнопку на панели рядом со входом, и моему взору открылось большое просторное помещение в таких же красно-синих тонах, что и все до этого. Темные стены с колоннами, на которых весят красно-белые флаги Империи, по бокам какие-то каменные пирамиды, верхушки которых светятся рубиновым светом, в центре огромный красный ковер, на котором сидят на подушках молодые люди и… нелюди (представители инопланетных рас), а перед ними туда-сюда расхаживает мужчина в бело-серой робе, на поясе у него весит рукоять светового меча.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Смотритель Харкун, сэр. – Мой провожатый отдал ему честь.</p><p>    - Что?! – раздраженно вопросил тот, сверля охранника сердитым взглядом. Это был шатен с карими глазами и козлиной бородкой. Молодой, но с морщинами на лице, вероятно от того, что постоянно строит недовольные выражения. На лице вокруг правого глаза коричневая татуировка, а на лбу два красных треугольника.</p><p>    - У вас еще одна новенькая, сэр.</p><p>    Недовольный смотритель хищно воззрился на меня, потом взглянул на переданный ему охранником датапад, быстро пробежался глазами по экрану и снова уставился на меня:</p><p>    - Рабыня? Очередная падаль, подобранная с помойки? Скольких еще они мне в этом году на шею повесят? – последний вопрос, похоже, был явно адресован не мне. – Ладно, иди к остальным, продолжаем урок. – Он вручил обратно панель данных сопровождавшему меня часовому: - Свободен.</p><p>    Тот отдал смотрителю честь и покинул помещение, а я быстро подсела к уже собравшейся группе учеников. К счастью одна девочка предложила мне присоединиться к ней, поскольку больше свободных подушек не было, пришлось бы сидеть на полу. Смотритель Харкун снова встал перед нами и продолжил объяснять то, часть чего я успела пропустить. К счастью, это был вводный урок, он давал нам общие понятия о том, какая жизнь ждем нас в стенах Академии, периодически вставляя дежурные оскорбления в наш адрес. Да, из огня да в полымя, как говорится. Вот вам и начало новой жизни…</p><p>    Тогда мне даже не представлялось, что многие великие ситхи начинали свой путь именно так, в таких же условиях. Но скажу вам честно, если бы я заранее знала, куда меня этот путь заведет, гораздо меньше бы отчаивалась и впадала в унынье. А ждало меня много чего интересного и опасного… </p><p> </p><p>Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):</p><p>1) SW KotOR OST– Visions; (представление Джуно)</p><p>2) Star Wars Episode 6 OST - Brother And Sister; (воспоминания)</p><p>3) Star Wars Episode 5 OST - The Asteroid Field; (нападение)</p><p>4) SW KotOR OST- Inside the Sith Base. (Академия ситхов)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Пролог: Глава 1. Потерять и обрести.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13 лет спустя)</p><p> <i>   - Спокойствие – это ложь, есть только страсть…</i></p><p>    Раньше мне часто снились странные сны… Сны о собственной значимости и великих делах, что мне предстоит совершить в будущем…</p><p>
  <i>    - Дарт Империус…</i>
</p><p>    Я стою перед неимоверным количеством своих последователей, что почтительно склоняются передо мной… Среди них есть и те, которые когда-то считали меня никем и ничем.</p><p>
  <i>    - Ты просто грязь. И ты умрешь. Все ясно?</i>
</p><p>    Как все начиналось… Плыть против течения, идти, сопротивляясь порывам ветра, бороться не только за свое место в этом мире, но и за собственное право на жизнь…</p><p>
  <i>    - Как ты могла? Ты теперь одна из них?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    - Кто бы говорил!</i>
</p><p>    Месть свершилась… Трудности позади, теперь только дорога в будущее… Больше никто не посмеет ударить мне в спину…</p><p>
  <i>    - Я люблю тебя…</i>
</p><p>    Лица из прошлого постепенно стираются из памяти. Только где-то глубоко внутри тебя еще шепчет голосок сомнения…</p><p>   <i> - А если бы все случилось иначе? Кем бы ты хотела стать?</i></p><p>
  <i>    - Свободной.</i>
</p><p>    Выбор есть всегда… Или почти всегда. Мы не знаем, решаем ли, кем нам родиться, но каждый сам определяет, как ему жить. Бороться или сдаться, плыть по течению или барахтаться против него…</p><p>
  <i>    - Ты особенная… даже среди ситхов. Твои действия влияют на будущее галактики.</i>
</p><p>    Приятно осознавать, что ты имеешь определенную важность, что от твоих решений зависят судьбы планет… Когда с тобой считаются, когда тебя уважают. Когда ты осознаешь свою значимость, а не…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Джуно! Джуно, вот ты где!</p><p>    - А? – удивленно оборачиваюсь на голос. Это моя подруга, Кори. Спешит, тяжело дышит, забираясь на каменный холм, на вершине которого я и стою. Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на долину, где находятся гробницы Древних. За все годы жизни здесь мы и половину всего не изведали. Глубоко под землей, расположена целая вереница туннелей, напичканных разными смертельными ловушками, а еще там обитают хищные слизнеподобные шестиногие существа с острыми клешнями вместо передних конечностей и полной воронкообразной пастью конусовидных зубов. К’лор’слаги, так их называют. Молодые особи, которых я имела несчастье лицезреть, были где-то в половину человеческого роста, а вот большие доходили до… Я не знаю, раза в три выше меня точно, и еще в длину почти такие же. Именно жертвой одного из этих пал мой брат четыре года назад. Мы вместе исследовали гробницу по заданию смотрителей, переводили древний текст на одной из стен, когда услышали рокот за спиной...</p><p>     Андриан велел мне бежать, а сам вступил с ним в схватку. Ну как бежать, скорее дословно это звучало как: “А ну посторонись! Сейчас ты увидишь настоящего ситха в деле!” Да, он уже преуспел в развитии способностей Силы больше меня, особенно в телекинезе. Я тогда только научилась пускать из пальцев слабые электрические импульсы и передвигать силой мысли легкие предметы, например камешки. Брат же мог свободно поднять в воздух небольшой одноместный вихрецикл – маленькое скоростное судно. Из-за того, что Андриан развивался гораздо быстрее, чем я, в нем взыграла гордость. Этого следовало ожидать. Нас тут только так и воспитывали, начиная с основы – Кодекса ситхов: “Спокойствие – это ложь, есть только страсть, страсть дает мне могущество, с могуществом я добиваюсь победы, благодаря победе мои цепи разорваны, Сила освободит меня.” Эмоции увеличивают наши возможности. Под влиянием настроения мы совершаем большинство осознанных действий. И неосознанных порой тоже.</p><p>    Мой брат легко поддался. Не рассчитал, не понял, что противник оказался ему не по зубам: два других к’лор’слага напали с боков, а Андриан даже не успел сообразить, что к чему. Оружие у нас было тренировочное. Если настоящие ситхи имели световые мечи, то у нас были обычные: белый клинок из четырех металлических трубок с небольшими шариками на конце, и рукоятка размером как у настоящих мечей, где-то длиной с предплечье, посередине кнопка. Нажмешь ее, и “лезвие” заряжается током. Бьет при касании больно, однако же не смертельно. Куда с такой штукой против огромного хищника? С тем же успехом можно было отбиваться железкой или обычной палкой. Так же у нас имелись и держатели для этого оружия в виде магнитов с лямками, что надевались на плечи. Удобно с какой-то стороны: отмахал и убрал за спину. Но места занимает гораздо больше, чем настоящий световой меч, который хозяин носит на поясе.</p><p>    Да, они были только у ситхов и тех, кого взяли в ученики. Ученик и послушник – это две разные вещи. Послушник как рядовой школьник, а ученик – уже тот, кого выбрал и взял на обучение лорд. Один наставник ведет вас до тех пор, пока вы не станете достаточно сильны, чтобы сразить его в битве, а там уже все зависит от вас: убить бывшего господина или пощадить, но тогда нет гарантий, что старый учитель не постарается отомстить вам в будущем.</p><p>    Но к этой теме мы еще вернемся и не единожды. Так вот, Андриан храбро… или глупо… бросился на врага. Может, он бы и вышел из схватки победителем, только два других к’лор’слага неожиданно возникли у него за спиной. Я запаниковала и с испугу пустила в них разряды молний, что оказались на удивление мощными!</p><p>    Помню свой восторг, когда мне впервые удалось сгенерировать в ладонях энергетический заряд. Все дело в мыслях: надо представить, почувствовать, как ток бежит по вашим пальцам, как приятно пульсирует кожа рук… Незабываемое ощущение.  То же самое с перемещением предметов в пространстве, или с внушением. Все управляется мыслями. Теперь понимаю, почему ситхи так восторгаются собственными возможностями.</p><p>    А в тот момент было не до веселья. Одного хищника испепелило на месте, второй же, получив сильные ожоги, обратил внимание на меня… От страха я снова ударила молнией уже в потолок, метя в вековые сталактиты и… Далее, что помню, со всех ног бежала, спасаясь от внезапного обвала. Андриану выбраться не удалось. Потом, когда гору камней разобрали, его тело нашли, но мне не позволили подойти близко. Я потом весь вечер безудержно рыдала, а подруга меня успокаивала. Точнее пыталась.        </p><p>    С Кори мы вместе с первого дня моего появления здесь. Ростом она чуть пониже меня, худощавая, с рыжими волосами до плеч, карими глазами, небольшим чуть приплюснутым носом и веснушками. Да, веснушек на ее лице просто россыпь! Губы тонкие, острый подбородок и большие уши, выбирающие под чуть большим углом, чем у большинства людей. Из-за чего Кори получила прозвище “ушастая”. Она этого очень стеснялась, но как по мне лучше так, нежели “рабыня”, как любезно величал меня все эти годы смотритель Харкун. Бывшая, бывшая рабыня, каждый раз я повторяла про себя. Хотя жизнь здесь не слаще, чем в рабстве. Только это школа для одаренных, а не чье-то хозяйство.  </p><p>    - Джуно, вот ты где! – Кори таки взобралась ко мне на каменистый холм. – Я тебя всюду ищу.</p><p>    - Ну, нашла, - я пожала плечами. – Что случилось? – До следующего урока у нас полчаса еще есть, в любом случае успею, если только, например, наш руководитель не решил перенести его на более раннее время. Кори явно спешила с какой-то важной новостью.</p><p>    - Что случилось? – вскинулась подруга. - Да вся Академия на ушах стоит! Представляешь, смотритель Треммел убит!</p><p>    - Когда? Как??? – обалдела я.</p><p>    - Да вот так! – Кори взмахнула руками. – Минут пять назад об этом стало известно, я сразу же побежала искать тебя.</p><p>    - Подожди-подожди, - перебила я, - ну-ка давай подробнее. Как это вообще могло произойти? Кто? – Честно говоря, я была просто в шоке от услышанного. Смотритель Треммел, глава Академии ситхов… Может, это чья-то злая шутка?</p><p>    - Говорят, его бывшая ученица это сделала. Эта, имя у которой на “С” начинается… Сорон… Соверг… Соверения. Да, вроде так.</p><p>    - Вот как… - тихо выдавила я. Доводилось и прежде слышать это странное имя, но за все тринадцать лет проживания здесь мне так и не довелось ее увидеть лично. А может и видела, только не знала, что это именно она. Академия большая, на несколько сотен человек, многие послушники друг друга даже узнать не успевают, как отправляются на тот свет во время своих испытаний. Но ходили слухи, что у главы Академии есть протеже. Мастер ближнего боя на мечах, лучшая дуэлянтка и очень могущественная в Силе, поговаривали, эта девушка может раздавить одной лишь силой мысли. – А зачем она это сделала?</p><p>    - Да кто знает! – Кори только развела руками. – Только я слышала, что она теперь уже не послушница, а ученица. Ее взял к себе Дарт Барас.</p><p>    - Повезло, - успела ввернуть я. Видела как-то этого лорда: огромный толстяк, что постоянно носит на голове маску, мало кто видел его лицо. Наверное, только высокопоставленные лорды ситхов. Ладно, не мое дело. Может, у него лицо изуродовано, кто знает, зачем маска.</p><p>    - Но самое странное, - продолжала Кори, - никто не видел тела смотрителя Треммела.</p><p>    - Тогда откуда такая уверенность, что именно она его убила, и что он вообще мертв?</p><p>    - Не знаю. Я говорю только, что слышала. Факт в том, что его больше нет. А кто теперь будет главным – не известно.</p><p>    Я задумчиво закусила губу. М-да, невеселые вести Кори принесла. Смотритель Треммел всегда отличался своим терпением и снисхождением. Помню, как он принял нас с Андрианом в Академию. Он же вел у нас историю, многие послушники его любили за снисходительность. Но, похоже, доброта, в конечном счете, вышла ему боком.</p><p>    - Даже не знаю, что сказать, - пробормотала я, окидывая взглядом долину.</p><p>    - Да уж, - Кори кивнула, - он был хорошим человеком. Ладно, пойдем. Смотритель Харкун будет ругаться, если мы опоздаем.</p><p>    - То есть будет вести себя как обычно, - усмехнулась я, следуя за подругой в Академию.</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>    Когда мы вбежали в класс, там собралась уже вся наша группа, а точнее те, кто остался. Пятеро парней, двое из которых браться-близнецы, отличались только тем, что один носил усы, а другой еще и бородку. Когда мы только начинали, послушников было в группе двадцать, а сейчас осталось семеро, считая Кори и меня. Тринадцать лет и минус тринадцать человек. Кто-то погиб в пещерах и гробницах, кого-то растерзали хищники, кто-то с кем-то что-то не поделил, а одного вообще молнией убило! Сам виноват, не надо было находиться на открытом месте во время сильной грозы. Парень спятил – полез на холм ловить молнии природного происхождения. Решил, что все ему ни почем… </p><p>    Но, несмотря на то, что многие послушники гибли во время обучения, народу здесь всегда было много. Таков приказ Императора – всех граждан, у кого есть потенциал Силы, обучать темным искусствам и тренировать в качестве будущих ситхов. Сам Император, так же известный как Дарт Вишейт, тоже является одним из нас. Да что говорить, он самый сильный из нас! Недаром что владыка. Следом по уровню идет Темный Совет – двенадцать лордов, каждый из которых отвечает за определенную, так сказать, отрасль: военная, образовательная и так далее. Заседают они здесь же, на Коррибане, а точнее на самом верхнем этаже Академии ситхов. Нам, рядовым послушникам туда вообще вход заказан. Кстати, тот самый Дарт Марр, который и привел нас с братом сюда, являлся одним из них. Вот это честь в каком-то смысле. А не появись он со своими солдатами тогда в имении нашего господина, все было бы по-другому. Даже маме не пришлось бы жертвовать собой, защищая Андриана…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Наш руководитель, смотритель Харкун, был как всегда приветлив и любезен:</p><p>    - А, вот и последние прибывшие, - недобро произнес он, нахмурившись. – Вы обе что, возомнили себя особенными? Или вдруг решили, что раз продержались здесь столько лет, то вам не обязательно проходить испытания, чтобы стать ситхами?!</p><p>    - Никак нет, сэр, - ответила Кори, а я лишь согласно помотала головой. За все тринадцать лет Харкун никому из нас доброго слова не сказал, а вот на ругательства и оскорбления он был явно мастером.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - он немного успокоился, - потому что в любом случае вы все, в конечном счете, провалите экзамен. Итак, - он заложил руки за спину и прошелся перед нами, - можете радоваться: на вас обратила внимание лорд Заш, которая желает взять себе ученика. Одного. Мне поручено выбрать, кто из вас, мусор, удостоится такой чести. – Он потер ладони и слащаво добавил: - Если удостоится, в чем я сомневаюсь.</p><p>    Вся группа взволнованно переглянулась. Ну вот, подумалось мне, кажется, кому-то скоро повезет. Хорошо бы мне. Не важно, кто будет моим личным учителем, лишь бы скорее дистанцироваться от Харкуна.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - А кто такой этот Заш? – полюбопытствовала я.</p><p>    - Лорд Заш для тебя, рабыня! - резко осадил меня смотритель. – Она темный лорд ситхов и куда более значимая персона, чем ты когда-либо станешь. Так вот, слушайте сюда, безмозглые эмбрионы, сейчас мы с вами отправимся в гробницу Аджунты Пола, где живет отшельник по имени Спиндралл. Это старый лунатик, но лорд Заш считает его некоего рода пророком, он и протестирует каждого из вас. – Смотритель Харкун почему-то вдруг снова хищно уставился на меня и злобно спросил: - Будут еще тупые вопросы?</p><p>    Я отрицательно покачала головой. Вопросов было много, по крайней мере, у меня, но не хотелось злить Харкуна лишний раз. Он и так каждый день в плохом настроении. Вот уже тринадцать лет. Да и внешне ничуть не поменялся.</p><p>    - Хорошо. Следуйте за мной, обезьяны… Организованно! Здесь вам не зверинец, если забыли. – И он повел нашу группу на улицу. Мы прошли через главный выход, спустились по длинной каменной широкой лестнице и направились в Долину Древних, где в скалах и находились входы во множество гробниц, каждая из которых была названа именем определенного темного лорда, жившего бог знает сколько тысяч лет назад.</p><p>    Путь наш проходил по узкой извилистой тропе, ведущей вниз, мимо пещер с подземными гротами. Вода там кристально чистая и жутко холодная. На поверхности Коррибана не то что воды не сыскать, там растительности-то почти нет. Целая планета – одна огромная каменистая пустыня. День сегодня выдался пасмурный, того и гляди дождь пойдет. Где-то далеко изредка рокотал гром. Я грозы любила с самого детства. Очень нравилось это ощущение перед началом сильной бури: когда еще ничего не началось, но вот-вот уже… А после начала дождя уже не так интересно. Хотя молнии меня всегда приводили в восторг. Кто мог предположить, что в будущем я сама научусь их генерировать из собственных рук…</p><p>    В Долине постоянно кипела жизнь: там велись археологические работы, ходили патрульные, что защищали гражданских от нападения возможных хищников, ну и порой попадались послушники, которых отправили на то или иное задание. Мы шли за Харкуном мимо статуй и колонн, тихонько переговариваясь между собой. Гробница Аджунты Пола располагалась не очень далеко. Как и многие другие, она была выточена в скале и имела массивные двери, открывающиеся специальным древним механизмом, внутри вереница огромных неплохо освещенных каменных туннелей с помещениями, предназначенными… для разных нужд. Мы уже тут часто бывали за все время обучения, но и то всех потайных ходов не изведали. Но, учитывая, что по гробницам постоянно кто-то лазил, входы в них даже не запечатывали.</p><p>    Смотритель Харкун привел нас в большой зал, в центре которого находился каменный алтарь, а на нем возвышалась гора человеческих черепов. По углам помещения какие-то статуи, и на стенах, как и везде в пещерах и других гробницах, белые электрические лампы вперемешку с факелами, что горели фиолетовым пламенем, от чего все приобретало соответствующие тона. Помимо коридора, из которого мы вошли, было еще два, которые переходили в другие залы. А четвертый был запечатан тяжелой каменной дверью. Смотритель собрал нас около алтаря с гучей черепов и три раза хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание:</p><p>    - Значит так, петушиное царство, кудахтанье прекратить и слушать меня. – Мы все разом заткнулась. Харнун выждал еще несколько секунд и продолжил: - Отшельник живет здесь, за этой дверью. – Он указал на закрытый ход. - Пойдете к нему по очереди. Кто задание выполнил, возвращается сюда и ждет отстающих. Не разбегаться... если не хотите, чтобы подземные хищники сожрали вас раньше времени. Всем ясно? – Мы так же согласно покивали головами. Харкун надавил на какой-то камень около той массивной двери, и она с глухим звуком поднялась. – Пойдем по списку… - Он сверился с ручным компьютером, и начал вызывать нас.</p><p>    Первым пошел щуплый светловолосый паренек по имени Нилок. Пробыл там минут семь-десять, и вышел слегка пришибленный, будто бы загипнотизированный. Потом была очередь Кори. Ее ждали всего пару минут. Что там происходило, ни тот ни другой не говорили. Далее пришел мой черед.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9RLZuR5Cvs&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Я проследовала в открытый проход, сразу за которым начиналась длинная широкая каменная лестница, уводящая глубоко вниз. Заканчивалась она небольшим коридором с факелами, и вот я увидела перед собой просторный зал, освещенный электрическими фонарями. Справа и слева несколько тренировочных манекенов, у стен какие-то абстрактные каменные скульптуры… А по другую сторону от входа еще одна каменная лестница, ведущая к алтарю с четыремя огромными статуями, у которого спиной ко мне сидел некто, одетый в бело-коричневую робу с темными узорами, на голове капюшон. Я поднялась к неизвестному и в нерешительности остановилась:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Здравствуйте…</p><p>    - Послушница, добро пожаловать в мое скромное убежище, - незнакомец встал на ноги и повернулся ко мне. Это был глубокий старик с морщинистой кожей и длинной седой бородой. Казалось, этот дед еле на ногах стоит. Но не стоило бы его недооценивать. Опыт научил меня тому, что даже самые слабые на вид ситхи могут представлять серьезную опасность. К тому же, достаточно ему один раз взмахнуть световым мечом – и все, поминай, как звали. – Ты пришла по велению своего наставника? Надеешься получить мое одобрение?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Интересно, это риторические вопросы? Только что Нилок и Кори были у него с тем же самым. Наверняка Харкун предупредил старика, что сегодня у него будет много гостей. Хотя, вполне возможно, что у дедули просто старческий маразм. Но как бы то ни было, я решила не спорить, да и не смешно это.</p><p>    - Да, милорд, все так, - я почтительно поклонилась Спиндраллу.</p><p>    - Мне известно, что происходит на поверхности, - скрипящим голосом продолжал отшельник, расхаживая передо мной, заложив руки за спину, - но сначала ты должна пройти испытание крови. Выживи, и я обучу тебя тому, что знаю.</p><p>    За спиной раздались шаги. Медленно обернувшись, я увидела позади себя у подножия лестницы четверых парней, одетых в грязные поношенные длинные робы, лица осунувшиеся, под глазами синяки, в руках у каждого заряженный тренировочный меч. Намерения самые недобрые. Испытание крови… Отшельник хочет, чтобы я дралась с ними?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Привет, - я медленно спустилась с лестницы.</p><p>    Парни переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, бросились в атаку. Я кувыркнулась вперед, оказавшись у них за спиной, и схватила собственный меч. Умом эти ребята, судя по виду, не блистали, да и с координацией, похоже, имели какие-то проблемы. Одна против толпы. Такое уже было, хотя рядом была Кори. Как-то раз пятеро подстерегли нас в гробнице лорда ситхов Марки Рагноса, хотели убить. Нам пришлось отбиваться… и убить их. Это в стенах Академии послушники не имеют права атаковать друг друга, если не на уроке по боевой подготовке, а тут… за пределами… все можно. Но в тот раз никто нас даже не отругал: напали – сами виноваты, выжили – молодцы. И так всегда.</p><p>    Некоторое время мы просто, так сказать, играли в догонялки, но вот один из них бросился вперед, я блокировала удар и тут же получила по спине. От резкой боли на момент потемнело в глазах, дыхание сбилось, я согнулась пополам, меч выпал из рук. Это меня разозлило по-настоящему. По ощущениям было похоже на вспыхнувшее в груди пламя, по телу пошли мурашки. Все четверо подняли оружие, и тут я выставила ладони, мысленно посылая импульс Силы, от которого парней разбросало по сторонам, словно игрушки. Я испуганно посмотрела на свои руки. Это что, я сделала? Никогда не была сильна в телекинезе… Скорее даже, наверное, просто боялась сделать кому-то больно. Когда Андриан погиб… Это ведь я устроила обвал, ударив в потолок молнией.</p><p>    Первым поднялся самый мускулистый, я к этому времени уже уверенно держала защитную боевую стойку, несмотря на саднящую боль в спине. Грозно зарычав, он побежал в моем направлении, я в решающий миг резко ушла влево, подставляя ему подножку и… зацепившись ногой о его сапог, рухнула вместе с ним. Снова резкая боль, но уже в правой лодыжке. Тут очухался другой, но я запустила в него молнией и, видимо, тоже перестаралась – на землю свалилось обезображенное тело. Но мне было все равно. Впервые в жизни почему-то. Они нападают, я защищаюсь. Вот и все.</p><p>    Сделав шаг, я вскрикнула и упала на колени. Нога… Тот, из-за кого я упала, как и второй, не подавал признаков жизни – при падении ударился о выступающий камень. Но остались еще двое, они как раз и наступали. Но теперь страшно мне не было. Чуть приподнявшись, я зарядила ладони электричеством, и тут…</p><p>    - Достаточно, - довольно резко приказал Спиндралл. Двое оставшихся убрали оружие, поклонились ему и отступили. Старик спустился с лестницы и подошел ко мне почти вплотную, глядя сверху вниз.</p><p>    - М-м-м… - я пощупала правую ногу и зашипела от боли.</p><p>    - Отлично, - похвалил он. – Но ты еще не ситх. – Помогать мне подняться дед и не думал, пришлось это кое-как делать самой, пока отшельник продолжал разглагольствовать: - Эти бывшие послушники Академии хотели лишь снова получить возможность вернуться и заслужить второй шанс, убив тебя, но ты доказала им, что они слабаки. – Я при этих словах скользнула взглядом по отступившим к стене парням. - Покой – это ложь, есть только страсть, страсть дает силу, сила приносит победу, благодаря победе мои цепи разорваны… Таков Кодекс ситхов. Впусти его в свое сердце, и ты сокрушишь всех своих врагов. Ты понимаешь?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Д-да… - я кое-как таки смогла принять стоячее положение. – Как нам говорят, что эмоции – ключ к могуществу.</p><p>    - Не скромничай, смирение – путь раба, а не ситха, - наставительно заметил Спиндралл и махнув рукой, приказал: - Теперь ступай. Возвращайся к Харкуну и покажи ему свою ненависть. Используй свой страх, чтобы стать сильнее. Он может поднять кулак, но наносить удар или нет – будет решать лорд Заш.</p><p>    - Вы их знаете? – непроизвольно вырвалось у меня.</p><p>    - Оба они были здесь в свое время, а потом пошли разными путями. Теперь уходи, я устал. – Он повернулся ко мне спиной и сел на колени. Я же похромала к выходу, где ждали остальные. Зараза… Боже мой, как больно. Надеюсь, мне не придется идти в медблок к смотрителю Дредду. От одного его вида мурашки по коже еще с первого дня, да и медиков я жутко боюсь. Надеюсь, само быстро пройдет.</p><p>    Когда я вернулась к остальным и кивнула смотрителю Харкуну, что мол дело сделано, наставник не удержался от какой-то тошнотворной гримасы. Видимо, его не обрадовало, что я прошла испытание. Хотя его вообще никогда не радовали мои успехи. Интересно, у него семья есть? Или хотя бы любимая женщина? Если он учился по той же схеме, что и мы сейчас, то… многое объяснимо.</p><p>    В убежище Спиндралла направился следующий ученик, а я подсела к подруге, устроившейся на камне возле разбитой колонны, и стала ощупывать поврежденную лодыжку.</p><p>    - Как прошло? – бесцветным голосом поинтересовалась Кори, глядя на свои руки.</p><p>    - Было больно, - призналась я. – Он заставил меня драться со своими последователями, или кто они были, потом прочитал нотацию и отпустил. А что было у тебя?</p><p>    - Ничего.</p><p>    - Как ничего? – не поняла я.</p><p>    - Ничего такого. – Подруга скользнула по мне невидящим взглядом. – Он сказал, что мой путь скоро закончится. Что ситхом мне никогда не стать.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Что?.. – у меня внутри все похолодело, на момент даже я забыла о боли в ноге и спине.</p><p>    - Он сказал, что предчувствует мой скорый конец, - Кори смотрела куда-то мне за спину. Я обернулась, но никто на нас не пялился, даже смотритель Харкун, ходивший туда-сюда.</p><p>    - По-моему, они все просто двинутые на этом, - прошептала я, - все испытания с одним условием: сделай или умри. Ничего необычного, а уж он, - я намекала на нашего наставника, - постоянно нас пугает. Так что, думаю, все это пустые колебания воздуха.</p><p>    - Может быть, - Кори неопределенно пожала плечами.</p><p>    Больше мы не говорили, каждая сидела, погрузившись в свои мысли. Постепенно вся наша команда освободилась, и Харкун повел нас обратно в Академию. Я шла, прихрамывая на правую ногу. Время было уже позднее, и как только мы вошли в главный холл, смотритель отпустил нас ужинать, и дальше до отбоя, как обычно, было свободное время.</p><p>    - Тебе надо к смотрителю Дредду, - заметил один из близнецов. У него под глазом красовался здоровенный фингал. Видимо кто-то из пешек Спиндралла постарался, как и в случае со мной.</p><p>    - Ерунда, - фыркнула я. – Все не так плохо. – И с сомнением добавила: - Надеюсь.</p><p>    Вечером, в нашей с Кори комнате, я, наконец, смогла детально изучить собственные раны. Несколько синяков, на спине наискосок один большой красный саднящий след, нога чуть припухла. Подруга сделала мне компрессы, немного снявшие боль, и тоже настоятельно заметила, что не мешало бы посетить медицинский комплекс, но я снова отказалась. Не люблю врачей.</p><p>    - Сильно они тебя, - посочувствовала Кори. – Сколько их было?</p><p>    - Четверо, - промычала я, лежа на животе на своей кровати. – Двое мертвы, но по моей вине только один. А еще двоих отозвал сам отшельник.</p><p>    - Так что он тебе сказал?</p><p>    - Веришь - нет, - я приподнялась и оперлась на локти, - он знает Харкуна и лорда Заш.</p><p>    - Да ты что? – изумилась Кори.</p><p>    - Вот и я обалдела. А ты ее видела? Ну, лорда Заш, в смысле.</p><p>    - Нет. Но говорят, она очень влиятельная персона. Только…</p><p>    - Что?</p><p>    - Харкун сказал, что она выберет кого-то одного. – Кори села на пол и скрестила ноги. - Что будет с остальными?</p><p>    Я задумалась. Мысли крутятся одна неприятнее другой. Возможно, остальным придется ждать своего часа, или же погибнуть на заданиях, как постоянно любезно напоминает нам смотритель Харкун, спасибо ему большое. Мы обладаем такими способностями, о которых большинство живых существ может только мечтать, но и живем в условиях, какие могут сниться только в кошмарах. Уже не то, что страшно, скорее просто привычно, постепенно вырабатывается рефлекс постоянно оглядываться и ото всех ждать подвоха. Я, правда, не такая. Могу поверить человеку, а он предаст… Разве что Кори исключение, ну и ребята из группы, те, что остались.</p><p>    - Не знаю. Ладно, давай спать, - я повернулась на спину, укрылась одеялом и хлопнула в ладоши, от чего свет тут же погас. Кори отправилась к своей кровати. Все мое тело ныло от боли, особенно спина и правая нога. Надо поспать, энергия Силы со временем сделает свое дело. Повернувшись на левый бок лицом к стене, я подсунула руку под подушку и закрыла глаза. Да уж, давно я таких звезлюдей не получала.</p><p>    - Джуно?</p><p>    - М-м-м… - откликнулась я, не открывая глаз.</p><p>    - Мне страшно…</p><p>    - А? – я села и, откинув одеяло, скрестила ноги, полностью повернувшись к подруге.  Та сидела на своей кровати, обхватив колени руками. Даже в слабом свете красных ночников можно было разглядеть беспокойство на ее лице. – Ты чего, Кори?</p><p>    - Я все думаю над словами отшельника…</p><p>    - Слушай, да перестань ты! – я вскочила со своего места, дохромав до кровати Кори, подсела к ней и обняла подругу правой рукой. – Смотритель Харкун сам сказал, что этот Спиндралл – просто лунатик. Какая разница, что он там наболтал? Учителя здесь уже на протяжении многих лет пугают нас скорой смертью… Но мы все еще живы! – Я чуть встряхнула ее и легонько ударила левым кулаком ее в плечо. - Мы живы, Кори!</p><p>    - Да… - она растерянно покивала головой. – Ты права.</p><p>    - Ну вот! – я снова вернулась в свою постель. – Давай, гляди веселей. Мы еще им всем покажем, да?</p><p>    - Ага… - Кори еще раз кивнула и принялась укладываться.</p><p>    - Ну вот и замечательно. – Я повернулась на бок лицом к стене. – Ладно, спим. Завтра опять у нас обычный учебный день. – За сегодня я очень вымоталась. Подруга за спиной еще  повздыхала, но, в конечном счете, заснула.</p><p>    Это было странно, если честно. Кори из семьи военных, уж что-что, а боевой дух у нее в крови. Как минимум всегда был. Это благодаря ей во многом я все еще жива. За время, проведенное здесь, эту девушку уже многое перестало пугать, и вот слова какого-то отшельника-психопата так вывели ее из равновесия… Непонятно.</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJWSX1fCRqU&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    На следующий день у нас было несколько занятий: боевая практика, история и урок по управлению Силой. Нога болела и слегка опухла, пришлось наложить тугую  повязку. Ступать было больно, однако это не было оправданием, чтобы пропускать занятия. Однако же в конечном счете мне было велено отправиться в медицинский комплекс к смотрителю Дредду. К счастью, растяжение оказалось не очень серьезным. Мне сделали укол обезволивающего и дали мазь, которой необходимо было пользоваться каждый вечер в течение семи дней. К синяку на спине это тоже относилось. Остальное сделает Сила. Выйдя из медотсека я хоть передвигаться могла нормально. Хотя… Бр-р-р… Ненавижу уколы!</p><p>    Кори весь день была сама не своя. Обычно на тренировках мне было непросто сдержать ее натиск, но сегодня она сильно на меня не давила, даже скорее больше защищалась. Весь урок истории она просидела какая-то потерянная, а на занятии по применению энергии Силы не сумела высечь из пальцев даже слабый заряд электричества, от чего получила по рукам от смотрителя Бергона.</p><p>    - Да что это с тобой сегодня? – недоумевала я, когда мы уже к вечеру пришли на урок к нашему руководителю.</p><p>    - Ничего… - робко отозвалась она. Но по ней было не сказать. Это “ничего” не дает Кори покоя весь день. Неужто она все еще из-за вчерашнего переживает? Мне этот странный пещерный отшельник тоже много чего наговорил.</p><p>    Когда в класс вошел смотритель Харкун, по привычке бормоча про себя что-то ругательное, вероятно про нас же, вся уже немногочисленная группа вытянулась по стойке “смирно”, голоса тут же смолкли. Вслед за Харкуном появился еще один неизвестный в длинной робе и с капюшоном на голове. Я так и ойкнула. Это был чистокровный ситх! Да-да, ребята, вы не ослышались, чистокровный ситх. Это гуманоиды с красной кожей и отростками на подбородке, изначально являются коренными жителями планеты Коррибан, генетически предрасположены к Темной стороне Силы. Они-то и были основателями Темного Ордена. Позднее же все одаренные Силой, кто присягал на верность Тьме и вступал в это общество, тоже стали так называться. Сейчас большинство членов Ордена – люди, а чистокровные отошли на второй план.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Так о чем я? Ах да, новенький. Судя по всему – тоже послушник, так как вместо светового меча на поясе у него за спиной виднеется тренировочный, точно такой же, как у каждого из нас. Стоя позади смотрителя, он хищно зыркал на нас своими желтыми глазами, словно надеясь испепелить взглядом всю компанию. Хорошо, никто так не умеет на самом деле. Может, сам император, конечно, если только…</p><p>    - Итак, все помойные крысы в сборе, - поприветствовал нас Харкун, разводя руками и качая головой. – Я говорил с отшельником. Он много поведал про каждого из вас. Хм-м-м… - он окинул нас взглядом, почесывая козлиную бородку, потом вытянул правую руку в сторону моей подруги: - Послушница Кори Мендел, шаг вперед, пожалуйста.</p><p>    - Да, смотритель. – Девушка покорно склонила голову и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов навстречу Харкуну. Тот, когда она остановилась в паре метров от него, недовольно нахмурил брови, скрестил руки на груди и выдал в своей обычной манере:</p><p>    - Ты жалкое, никчемное слабое существо, - губы подруги в этот момент дрогнули, - и даже такой лунатик как Спиндралл это заметил. А это значит… - А вот дальше произошло то, чего никто, повторяю, никто из нас не ожидал! Харнун выставил в ее сторону правую руку с растопыренными пальцами, на кончиках которых проскочил разряд тока, после чего мощный пучок фиолетовых молний с громким треском угодил Кори прямо в грудь…</p><p>    Девчонка вскрикнула, ее тело содрогнулось, пропуская заряд, рыжие короткие волосы встали дыбом, потом новая вспышка, и мою подругу отшвырнуло к самой стене. Я испуганно вскрикнула, непроизвольно прижимая ладони ко рту. Кори, по телу которой еще бегали фиолетовые молнии, больше не шевелилась. Мы все стояли в оцепенении.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Встречайте новичка, Фонна Олта, - Харнун указал на послушника рядом с собой. – Вот где настоящая мощь ситха, и он порвет вас, переломает вам кости, сброд.</p><p>    - Всех вас уничтожу, - обсуждаемый показал нам кулак и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>    - Взгляните на него, - вдохновенно продолжал смотритель, - никаких привязанностей, чистая ситхская кровь. Это будущий ученик лорда Заш, а не грязь, вроде вас.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Приятно познакомиться, Фонн, - от лица всей группы поприветствовала я. – Надеюсь, Харкун обращается с тобой лучше, чем с нами. – Стоило бы молчать, конечно, но шок от произошедшего всего пару мгновений назад еще давал о себе знать. Зачем рот открыла…</p><p>    Чистокровный же был настроен очень враждебно и, в отличие от меня, этого не скрывал:</p><p>    - Оставь свою любезность для тех, кому есть дело, рабыня.</p><p>    Я вздрогнула. Рабыня? Харкун ему, похоже, очень симпатизирует, раз уж этот и про мое прозвище знает. Харкун же тем временем снова взял слово:</p><p>    - Подойди, рабыня, я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине. – Я послушно выполнила его приказание. Поговорить наедине? Стало быть, участь Кори мне не грозит… Пока что. – Смотритель тем временем небрежно махнул рукой всей группе: - Остальные выметайтесь, вы знаете, что делать дальше. Ты тоже, Фонн – Спиндралл ждет.</p><p>    Ребята и новенький в рясе с капюшоном оставили нас одних. Смотритель Харкун сел за свой стол и недовольно воззрился на меня:</p><p>    - Подойди, рабыня.</p><p>    Я, молча, исполнила приказ.</p><p>    - Итак, слушай, - Харкун откинулся на спинку кресла и соединил кончики пальцев вместе, - Спиндралл – лунатик, его одобрение ничего не значит. Ты просто грязь, и ты умрешь, все понятно?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Я снова оглянулась на безжизненное тело Кори в углу. Не значит? Зачем же он тогда… Ах да, для показухи… И, вероятно, освободил место для новенького. Хотя нас в группе и так уже очень мало.</p><p>    - Понятнее некуда, - вздохнула я, внутренне трясясь от страха.</p><p>    - Итак, слушай, - продолжил он в своей манере, - лорд Заш попросила дать тебе особое поручение, которое ты, несомненно, провалишь. Ступай к инквизитору Зину в тюремный блок, он все тебе объяснит. – Глаза смотрителя недобро полыхнули, и он добавил: - И, вероятно, ускорит твою кончину.</p><p>    - Буду там немедленно, - я покорно склонила голову.</p><p>    - Жду твой отчет о проделанной работе, когда освободишься. Не раньше. Проваливай.</p><p>    Дрожа с ног до головы, я быстрым шагом покинула класс. В коридорах поблизости никого, к счастью, не было. Кори… Харкун ее убил… Не может этого быть! Почему? Почему?! Соображать было очень тяжело, произошедшее просто не укладывалось в моей голове. Кори, Харкун, Спиндралл, новенький… Кори… Чтобы не закричать, я укусила себя за пальцы правой руки, одновременно падая на колени. Меня мутило, из глаз хлынули потоки слез. Она будто знала… Знала, но ничего не сделала. И я ничего не сделала, кроме как попыталась развеять ее страхи. Кто мог предположить? Нет, это сон… Какой-то страшный сон, от которого никак не проснуться. Но я еще жива. А если не выполню приказ Харкуна, то со мной будет то же самое, что и с Кори…</p><p>    Неимоверных усилий мне стоило принять стоячее положение и двинуться в подземелья. Там, насколько помню, держали провинившихся послушников. Некоторых и пытали. Один раз и меня посадили в клетку за силовым полем, хотя особых поводов не было, просто у Харкуна как всегда настроение было соответствующее, и он предпочел отыграться на мне. Два дня я провела без еды и воды, и лишь только наблюдала, как на моих глазах жестоко пытают других послушников.</p><p>    На удивление, инквизитор Зин, местный управляющий, встретил меня довольно радушно. Это был крупный пожилой мужчина с короткими белыми как снег волосами и красными татуировками вокруг глаз и рта, одетый в синюю с полосками мантию. Обычно он черное носит, но сегодня, видимо, какой-то особый день.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Послушница, добро пожаловать. А что с лицом? Неужели слезы?</p><p>    - Н-нет, сэр, - я перед визитом еще завернула в женскую уборную и умылась, но краснота еще не сошла. – Я просто… В глаз что-то попало, н-ну и растерла лицо.</p><p>    - Понятно. – Зин не стал спорить. - Ты по поручению смотрителя Харкуна? У меня есть для тебя задание. Ты, если не ошибаюсь, когда-то была в рабстве. До появления здесь.</p><p>    - Все так, - я кивнула. Он ведь знает, кто я. Зачем вдруг лишний раз напоминать о моем далеком прошлом?</p><p>    - Ты должна переступить этот порог и научиться управлять другими. Вот, - он махнул рукой влево от себя. Проследив его жест я увидела у стены прикованного за руки и за ноги к полугоризонтальной платформе молодого парня, лицо его было в синяках и кровоподтеках от побоев, - познакомься с этой жалкой пародией на послушника. Его зовут Алиф, он будет твоей жертвой.</p><p>    Парень часто задышал и сделал попытку дернуть руками, но освободиться ему не удалось, а у меня пол начал уходить из-под ног. Жертвой? Инквизитор Зин хочет, чтобы я… выступила в роли палача?</p><p>    - Что все это значит? – мой голос дрогнул.</p><p>    - Два дня назад случилось то, что мы называет “несанкционированным убийством”, - начал объяснять инквизитор, - соперничество между двумя учениками привело к гибели одного из них. Допроси его, узнай, кто мог совершить это.</p><p>    - То есть, это свидетель? – я кивнула в сторону побитого парня.</p><p>    - Именно. Хотя, он не признается. Давай, - Зин подтолкнул меня в спину, - заставь его говорить.</p><p>    Мне было жалко смотреть на этого несчастного. Возможно он молчит, потому что боится мести со стороны виновника, а возможно и правда ничего не знает. Так это или иначе, мучить его у меня нет никакого желания.</p><p>    - Сделаю что смогу, но пытать я никого не буду, - сразу заявила я.</p><p>    - Уже ты меня разочаровываешь, послушница, - инквизитор Зин вздохнул, - но Харкун ничего не говорил о пытках, так что… Делай, что сочтешь нужным.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Я только подошла к пленнику и открыла рот, чтобы начать говорить, однако он опередил меня:</p><p>    - Что? Что тебе нужно? Я ничего не знаю!</p><p>    - Не бойся, я на твоей стороне, - я решила попытаться начать с налаживания контакта. Но, похоже, пока не очень успешно.</p><p>    - Как же! – не поверил он. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь, и сразу говорю, что ничего не скажу – потому что не знаю! Не знаю я ничего!</p><p>    Но что-то мне подсказывало, это не совсем так. Парень боится, и не только меня. Хотя его можно понять: не в том месте, не в то время, а теперь и страдает ни за что. Я обернулась на инквизитора Зина, тот с явным интересом наблюдал за допросом.</p><p>    - Слушай, - заговорила я уже тише, - если не будешь говорить со мной, инквизитор пришлет кого-нибудь другого, и уж они-то тебя точно не пожалеют. Я хочу тебе помочь.</p><p>    - Помочь мне? – усомнился он. – С чего бы это? Почему бы тебе просто не начать меня пытать?</p><p>    - Пытки не всегда необходимы, - возразила я. И это было правдой. А будь моя воля, я бы давно дернула из этого гадюшника.</p><p>    - Они действительно вытащили тебя из рабства, как и говорил инквизитор, - в голосе Алифа слышалось явное сочувствие, - ты не похожа на других ситхов здесь. Ладно, я расскажу, но обещай, что убийца не доберется до меня.</p><p>    - Сделаю все, что смогу, - я кивнула и одобряюще сжала кулаки на уровне собственной груди.</p><p>    - Ладно, - сдался он, - его зовут Эссор Кейн. Я видел, как он убил другого ученика у входа в библиотеку на втором этаже. Но это все… Я…</p><p>    - Все хорошо, - я протянула правую руку и слегка сжала пальцы парня, - спасибо тебе. – И уже взглянула на нашего надзирателя.</p><p>    - Да, я слышал имя громко и четко, хотя и не рад этому… - Инквизитор Зин задумчиво нахмурился. - Эссор Кейн… Учитель Кейна – член Темного Совета. Им не очень-то понравится узнать о таком.</p><p>    На Алифа было жалко смотреть. Ясно, что куда проще замять это дело путем избавления от свидетеля. Убийство в стенах Академии – это да, серьезное преступление, ну, в смысле, между послушниками и учениками. Недавние действия Харкуна под эту статью не попадают.</p><p>    - Что же делать? – я с надеждой посмотрела на инквизитора.</p><p>    - Да что тут можно сделать. Тебя-то это совсем не касается, послушница. Твое дело сделано, возвращайся к своему наставнику и передай, что выполнила поручение.</p><p>    - А как же Алиф? – не отступала я.</p><p>    - Это уже не твое дело, послушница. Не стоит возиться со слабыми.</p><p>    - Но сэр, пожалуйста… - взмолилась я, указывая на парня, - он же погибнет! Помогите ему… Прошу.</p><p>    - А ты настойчивая, Джуно Рейвен. Ну… теоретически, можно подержать его здесь, пока наставник погибшего ученика со всем разберется. Кто знает, может, они решат, что этот послушник еще не раскололся.</p><p>    - А как-то вывезти его с планеты нельзя? – настаивала я. – Здесь он точно погибнет.</p><p>    - Не понимаю, какое тебе вообще до него дело, но… - инквизитор Зин почесал подбородок, - да, знаю один вариант. На Дромунд Каасе есть Дарт, который мне должен. Вернее должна. Я прослежу, чтобы она взяла этого щенка в ученики, но дальше он сам по себе.</p><p> </p><p>    - Спасибо, сэр, - я непроизвольно улыбнулась. Инквизитор Зин подошел к панели рядом с платформой для допросов, нажал какую-то кнопку, и оковы на руках и ногах парня раскрылись.</p><p>    - Благодари эту послушницу, слабак, - сказал ему инквизитор, - ты ей обязан жизнью. – И уже обратился ко мне: - У тебя очень интересные методы, послушница. Я лишь надеюсь, ты не попадешь в беду. Можешь возвращаться к смотрителю Харкуну. А ты, Алиф, жди здесь, мне нужно сделать один звонок. – И он удалился, оставив нас одних.</p><p>    - Даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить, - парня все еще трясло. – Я ведь даже не знаю как тебя зовут.</p><p>    - Джуно, - представилась я, и про себя добавила: запомни это имя, в отличие от тебя я могу не дожить до следующего этапа и не стать ни чьей ученицей.</p><p>    - Джуно, - повторил он. – Спасибо тебе, Джуно. Я твой должник. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.</p><p>    - Не знаю, - честно ответила я, и, решив больше не задерживаться, поспешила назад к Харкуну.</p><p>    Он по-прежнему сидел в пустой аудитории за своим столом и что-то печатал на компьютере, сверяясь с ручным датападом, что лежал рядом с клавиатурой. Тела Кори уже не было. Остановившись в дверях, я робко кашлянула, привлекая его внимание.</p><p>    - А, снова ты, - недовольно проворчал он, отрываясь от своего дела. – Заходи. – Я робко подошла к столу. – Инквизитор Зин сообщил, что, как не прискорбно, ты справилась с задачей. Хотя, вполне возможно, он тебе помог. Не важно, скоро твое везение кончится.</p><p>    Я опустила взгляд в пол.</p><p>    - В дальнейшем тебя ждут куда более серьезные испытания, которые окажутся тебе не по силам, - Харкун довольно потер ладони, - уж я об этом позабочусь. Теперь катись отсюда, не хочу тебя сегодня больше видеть. Брысь! – он сделал такое движение ладонью, словно хотел вскочить и метнуть в меня молнию, от чего я непроизвольно заслонилась руками, но поняв, что данное действо в намерения Харкуна не входит, просто помчалась бегом из класса.</p><p>    - Пф! Тоже мне, - фыркнул он вслед.</p><p>    Я как ураган влетела в нашу с Кори комнату и быстро дрожащим пальцем надавила на кнопку блокировки дверей. Потом чуть отдышалась и, дрожа всем телом, медленно осела на пол. Сердце бешено колотилось, а мысли в голове мелькали как сумасшедшие. Кори… Харкун убил ее! Вот так просто взял и убил! Пару часов назад мы с ней разговаривали, а вот теперь… Теперь все… Ее нет. Моей подруги нет! Харкун… Зачем?! Мерзавец. Это все из-за того, что рассказал отшельник? Что ситхом ей не быть? И наш наставник просто избавился от нее сам, не дав шанса показать себя. Почему? Почему она? А если бы на ее месте была я? Кто этот новенький, которому благоволит смотритель? Угрозы перешли в действия. Это уже другая игра пошла, совсем другая. Что если нас и дальше будут уже открыто уничтожать по одному, пока никого не останется? Вопрос в том, кто будет этот счастливчик… Обхватив плечи руками, я легла на бок там же, где только что сидела, и зарыдала, наконец-то давая волю чувствам...</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>    В ту ночь я долго не могла заснуть. Без Кори все уже выглядело и ощущалось чужим и неприветливым. Вот будто сейчас прямо из-под кровати вылезут какие-нибудь монстры, схватят и утащат меня в неизвестность. Блин, тебе двадцать пять, Джуно! Настоящие монстры там, за дверью, ты тринадцать лет с ними живешь, а боишься воображаемых подкроватных жителей. Я резко села и снова упала головой на подушку.</p><p>    До сих пор не могу поверить, что Кори больше нет. Как просто убить: был человек, и вот его уже в следующую секунду не стало. А ведь еще только прошлой ночью я подбадривала ее, говорила, что все будет хорошо, а ей оставалось жить всего несколько часов. Предчувствовала ли она? Догадывалась, что сегодня будет последний рассвет в ее жизни? Кто следующий? Я? С самого начала смотритель Харкун меня не взлюбил, каждому на протяжении многих лет угрожал, что мы умрем. Из всей группы должен остаться один. Постепенно ребята выбывали: кто погибал в гробницах, случайно попав в ловушку, кому-то, как моему брату, не повезло нарваться на подземных червей, ну а с кем-то просто случались несчастные случаи, например, вихрецикл взорвался, или послушник сорвался со скалы…  Догадываюсь, что некоторые смерти могли быть подстроены. Убивать послушников открыто в Академии строго запрещалось, поэтому кто-то мог пойти и на хитрость. Мы с Кори с самого начала держались вместе, друг другу помогали. Это она в первый мой день пребывания здесь поделила со мной сидячее место. А вот теперь я осталась одна. Совершенно одна. Брат погиб, подруга тоже… Кто мне теперь поможет?</p><p>    Знаете, я ведь с ней даже не попрощалась. Ровно как с мамой, сестрой и братом, даже с папой, которого почти не помню. Может, если я хотя бы увижу Кори… В последний раз… Понимаю, это может быть неприятным зрелищем, сомневаюсь, что кто-то станет приводить в порядок ее тело перед погребением. Я даже не знаю, где хоронят павших послушников. Но, что если она, вернее ее тело, все еще где-то в Академии? Зачем-то я должна разыскать ее. Не знаю почему, но надо взглянуть на подругу последний раз и проститься с ней.</p><p>    Хлопком включив освещение в комнате, я отбросила одеяло, встала и подскочила к шкафу, из которого достала красную тунику, черные обтягивающие штаны и коричневые сапоги до колен. Так же на всякий случай взяла пояс и тренировочный меч. Натянув на себя одежду, я прокралась к двери и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Никого. Нам нельзя гулять после отбоя, но это для меня единственная возможность… Только если ее нет там, где я думаю… тогда уж не знаю, что делать.</p><p>    Осторожно крадучись и прислушиваясь, я поспешила в медицинский блок. Слышала, павших отправляют туда, может где-то рядом находится морг… Только, как я отыщу тело своей подруги? Вряд ли его оставили на открытом месте для всеобщего обозрения. Не очень-то приятно было шнырять по академии ночью, учитывая риск нарваться не только на патрульных, но и на кого-нибудь из смотрителей. Поэтому я на всякий случай оградила свое сознание ментальным щитом, чтобы, если уж не повезет, меня не так сразу могли вычислить. Еще мне всегда нравилось управлять сознанием других живых существ. Тренировались мы на животных, хищных, конечно. Начинали с примитивных, а дальше уже переходили на более разумных. С простейшими вроде к’лор’слагов у меня более-менее получалось, а вот когда перешли на более сложных… Ладно, об этом потом. </p><p>    До медицинского блока я добралась без проблем. Разумеется, в приемной никого не было. Где же они должны держать трупы? Надо осмотреться. Я поймала себя на мысли, что делаю сейчас то, на что в другой ситуации никогда бы не согласилась. Одних гробниц и подземелий, по которым нас гоняли почти каждый день, было не достаточно. Хотя здесь хотя бы никто не нападет. Покойник? Только если его кто-то заставит. Это в страшных книжках они оживают сами по себе. В реальности… ну, только если кто-то, у кого невероятно велики способности Силы, может это сделать. А рядом никого нет, не чувствую, как минимум.</p><p>    Пройдя вдоль медицинских платформ, что располагались у стены, я остановилась у двери с надписью “морг”. Так, вот и пришли. Я только протянула руку к дверной панели, но металлическая перегородка с шипением отъехала, приглашая войти внутрь. Там было темно, только слабые красные лампы горели по бокам, но света особо много не давали, в помещении царила полутьма. У стен какие-то терминалы слегка шумят и переливаются разными лампочками, в центре два металлических стола, на каждом из которых лежит накрытое простыней тело. Рядом многоуровневая подставка на колесиках, на которой какие-то колбы и тары с инструментами.</p><p>    Ступая как можно тише, я подошла к столам, обошла их по кругу, потом все же решилась посмотреть. Дрожащей рукой я взялась за край простыни, намереваясь чуть-чуть ее приподнять, но тут…</p><p>    - Послушница Рейвен? – прошипели сзади.</p><p>    Я с визгом резко обернулась, сбив с подставки рядом металлическую чашку с инструментами. В паре метров от меня стоял смотритель Дрэдд. Я его сначала даже не узнала – черная мантия с капюшоном полностью скрывала внешность ситха, учитывая, что свет он решил не включать. Может и хорошо, ибо смотреть на бледное осунувшееся лицо с красными глазами и торчащими венами в темноте было бы вдвойне жутко.</p><p>    - Вы совсем не уважаете мертвых, или так желаете к ним присоединиться? – он вопросительно скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>    - Что?.. – у меня ноги подкашивались и дрожали, пришлось чуть опереться руками о стол, на котором лежал покойник, но от осознания, что я делаю, непроизвольно отшатнулась и оттуда. – Н-нет… сэр… я… я… я… просто… я…</p><p>    - Ищете кого-то, - догадался он. Я кивнула, судорожно сглотнув. Смотритель криво усмехнулся. – Здесь вы ее не найдете.</p><p>    - К-кого?..</p><p>    - Вашу подругу.</p><p>    - А… - от потрясения у меня перехватило дыхание.</p><p>    - Ее забрали уже для погребения. Жаль, хорошая была девочка. Сегодня наша Академия лишилась сразу нескольких послушников, так что не было смысла тянуть.</p><p>    - Для погребения? – я мельком оглянулась на тело позади себя. – Куда именно?</p><p>    - Не представляю, где хоронят павших послушников, - он развел руками, - но обычно их вывозят ночью с пятой грузовой площадки. Тело вашей подруги направили туда минут двадцать назад, если поспешите, еще можете догнать.</p><p>    Мне повторять дважды не пришлось. Пулей вылетев из морга, я бросилась на улицу в сторону посадочных площадок. Мысли, зачем я это делаю, на тот момент даже не возникало. Просто нужно и все, как будто это могло что-то изменить.</p><p>    До корабельных доков я добралась довольно быстро и, благодаря обозначающим знакам, почти сразу нашла площадку № 5. Спрятавшись за один из шаттлов, я наблюдала, как двое из обслуживающего персонала загружали в один из челноков какие-то контейнеры величиной с человека.</p><p>    - Как всегда одно и то же, - ворчал один. – Ничего не меняется.</p><p>    - Да ладно, - второй говорил менее агрессивно, - посмотри на это с другой стороны: мы могли быть на их месте.</p><p>    - Да уж. Иногда я завидую этим сверхсуществам, будь то люди или инопланетяне, но… В такие моменты рад, что у меня нет предрасположенности к этой самой Силе. Вообще странно, обладать такими способностями и быть расходным материалом.</p><p>    - Суровая у них тут школа. Неудивительно, что все ситхи такие злые и кровожадные.</p><p>    Я в этот момент подалась вперед, не удержалась на ногах и упала на бок, мгновенно выдав себя. Грузчики одновременно замерли и уставились на меня. Непонятно, кто больше струсил в данной ситуации. А то, что они тоже испугались, можно было судить по лицам и поведению.</p><p>    - Эй, ты! Ситх… не… ни с места! Предупреждаю! – запаниковал один. Другой же решил поиграть в героя – дрожащей рукой указал на контейнер, который они грузили в шаттл, и заявил:</p><p>    - Мы тебя не боимся, потому что... Вот, видела? Всех вас, падаль, ждет то же самое!</p><p>    Я вскочила и бросилась бежать, уже не задумываясь о том, что нужно прятаться. В спину мне полетели смешки. Я неслась, не разбирая дороги, только лишь желая убраться подальше. Дура, зачем вылезла, что тебе в своей комнате не сиделось? Надо было все это лицезреть. Чуть не налетела на двоих патрульных, но вовремя успела юркнуть за камни. Повезло.   </p><p>    Подождав на всякий случай еще некоторое время, я таки выбралась из укрытия, и с опаской двинулась дальше. Возвращаться к себе не хотелось, Кори больше нет, я одна, так что пусть. Давай, судьба, если ты существуешь, ударь меня сильнее, пришиби так, чтобы уже было не подняться. Мне все равно. Пусть поймают, судят, наказывают, пытают до смерти. Если это всех ждет, зачем тянуть? И все же, с другой стороны, тоненький голосок внутри меня шептал, что умирать-таки вовсе мне не хочется. Лучше жить как-нибудь. Но жить.</p><p>    Путь привел меня к грузовым посадочным площадкам на другой стороне Академии. Освещенные металлические многоуровневые платформы выходили прямо к каньону, здесь на них же стояло несколько летательных челноков и много металлических контейнеров в половину человеческого роста, поставленных один на другой. Людей здесь нет, но в ангарах поблизости раздаются голоса сотрудников дока.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BYJWHFoDcQ&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Постояв у края, я подошла к стопке больших ящиков и, прислонившись к ним спиной, медленно сползла на пол. Со всхлипом подтянула ноги к груди и обняла колени руками. Меня еще колотила дрожь, а в ушах были слышны эти слова: “Всех вас, падаль, ждет то же самое!” То же самое... Из группы останется один, остальные умрут. Значит, мне надо сделать самое возможное, чтобы выжить. Это уже не игры, тут серьезно все пошло, это борьба за выживание. Естественный отбор в цивилизованном обществе. Мне вспомнился Алиф, которого пришлось допрашивать сегодня. Я могла заставить его говорить с помощью пыток, но пошла по иному пути. Возможно, быть ситхом – это не мое? Да, у меня есть способности, но… принять в себя Тьму не то, что не удается, скорее не хочется. Может, все же, джедаи меня заберут к себе? Хотя как… Убежать из Академии не получится. Надо продолжать борьбу за существование.</p><p>    - За что… - еле слышно прошептала я, обращаясь к небесам. – Боже, за что?</p><p>    Но ответа звездный небосвод давать не спешил. А какой, собственно, вопрос? За что они так с Кори? Или за что все это мне? Наверное, все же, второе. Сначала у меня забрали отца, потом сестру, далее маму и брата… А теперь и подругу. Я одна. Что мне теперь делать? Так и сидя с поджатыми ногами, я опустила голову на колени и судорожно вздохнула, непроизвольно начиная плакать. Когда это кончится? Я хочу жить… Просто жить как нормальный человек. Мне даже эти сверхспособности не нужны, предложи мне кто променять их на спокойную размеренную жизнь со своей семьей – согласилась бы без раздумий.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Так-так-так, что мы имеем? – раздался слева низкий женский голос. От неожиданности у меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Резко развернувшись, я увидела в нескольких метрах от себя девушку. Высокая, спортивного телосложения, смуглая кожа, правильные черты лица, глаза… желтые, как у кошки! На лбу странного вида татуировка: красные галки над глазами, между ними ромбик и еще по носу идет длинная линия. Длинные каштановые волосы собраны в высокий хвост на макушке. Одета девушка серую тунику с красными узорами и черно-белые штаны, заправленные в коричневые сапоги, слева на поясе отчетливо видна рукоять светового меча. Чья-то ученица, вероятно. Так, этого еще не хватало.</p><p>    - Что ты здесь делаешь, послушница? – деловито поинтересовалась она, скрестив руки на груди. – Да не бойся ты, не трону. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>    - Джуно, - представилась я, поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>    - Как Юнона? Красивое имя, А я Соверения, - девушка подошла ближе, явно чувствуя себя хозяйкой ситуации. – Соверения Даркблум. Можно просто Сов. - Только сейчас мне бросилась в глаза еще одна деталь: вся правая половина ее лица была в каких-то бороздках, словно это некий старый шрам, а еще вокруг желтой радужной оболочки глаз темная обводка. От этого взгляда мне становилось не по себе. Нет, вряд ли она сейчас хочет мне зла, иначе чела бы себя по-другому, но все же...</p><p>    Соверения Даркблум… Та самая. Разное про нее рассказывали, но в основном у меня еще сложилось мнение, что не хотелось бы встречаться с этой девушкой в темном переулке… или вообще наедине оставаться. А уж недавно, когда смотритель Треммел был убит… Говорили, что это дело рук его ученицы. Даже дочь Треммела хотела отомстить за гибель отца, но бесследно исчезла. </p><p>    - Так что ты делаешь здесь одна, ночью… - она шагнула к краю платформы, взялась левой рукой за перила и уставилась на темный каньон внизу, - послушникам, если не ошибаюсь, не разрешается гулять после отбоя?</p><p>    Я молчала. А что было сказать? Правду? Засмеет. Унизит. Отчитает. Такие как она только издеваться над слабыми умеют. Надо же было нарваться… Сегодня явно не мой день. Так ничего и не придумав, я просто опустила голову и пробормотала:</p><p>    - А ученикам, стало быть, можно.</p><p>    Соверения вопросительно изогнула бровь, а мне подумалось, хорошо бы сейчас провалиться сквозь платформу, на которой мы стоим, и рухнуть в каньон. Девушка как-то криво усмехнулась, обернувшись на меня:</p><p>    - Ученикам дозволено гораздо больше. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь, если повезет.</p><p>    - Ключевое слово “если”, - спорить с ней мне не хотелось, говорить тоже. Интересно, почему она до сих пор не вызвала патрульных, что тут какая-то послушница из низшего сословия нагло нарушает правила? Решила лично поиздеваться? Ученики часто любят задевать послушников. Нет, я не доставлю ей такого удовольствия.</p><p>    - Ну, это уж от тебя зависит, - она, по ходу дела, уходить никуда не собиралась.</p><p>    - Скорее от обстоятельств. – Я скрестила руки на груди, прислонилась спиной к контейнерам и снова сползла на пол. Кори была борцом, это благодаря ей и своему брату я все еще жива. А теперь их нет, и помочь мне не кому. От этой мысли невольно защипало глаза. Я всхлипнула и, уткнувшись носом в колени, тихо заплакала.</p><p>    - Эй, ну ты чего нюни распустила, сопля? – Соверения подсела рядом. – Знаешь, ситху не пристало реветь на глазах у кого бы то ни было. Не позорь наш Орден.</p><p>    - А я не ситх! – от этих слов я зарыдала в голос. – И могу позволить себе плакать, когда захочу!</p><p>    - Так ну хватит уже, завязывай! Фу, позор-то какой! Ненавижу слезы. Что случилось? Тяжелая жизнь? Давай, рассказывай уже, сопля. Чего просто так голосить, вон часовые сейчас сбегутся, если не заткнешься. Объясняй им потом…</p><p>    - Мою подругу убили… - промычала я и, подняв раскрасневшееся от слез лицо, вытерла рукавом нос и шмыгнула: - Убили сегодня. Наш смотритель убрал ее, поскольку привел новенького.</p><p>    - Ну это ж обычное дело, - Соверения сказала это так спокойно, будто речь шла о погоде. – Хотя… - она потерла пальцами лоб, - если это твоя подруга, то я тебя понимаю.</p><p>    - Вот как? – с вызовом уточнила я.</p><p>    - Да. Но что поделать, у нас тут вовсе не джедайская школа, где они просто сидят и медитируют, рассуждая о смысле жизни. – Она недовольно скривилась. – Слабаки. Всегда всему ищут оправдание, даже собственным провалам. Ничтожные существа. – Судя по всему, Соверения сейчас больше говорила сама с собой.</p><p>    - Откуда ты знаешь, чем они занимаются? – я удивленно наклонила голову.</p><p>    - Хех, было дело. – Моя собеседница невесело усмехнулась, потом вдруг отцепила от пояса рукоять светового меча, выставила его перед собой на раскрытой ладони и сосредоточила на нем свой взгляд. Черно-золотая круглая рукоять длиной с предплечье и зубцами у отверстия для клинка послушно поднялась в воздух и, оставаясь в горизонтальном положении, начала медленно крутиться по часовой стрелке. У всех рукоятки мечей отличались, а вот энергетический клинок имел бело-красный оттенок. Все зависит от кристалла внутри. Большинство членов Темного Ордена отдавали предпочтение красному цвету, редко у кого встречались фиолетовые кристаллы. Рукоятка каждого меча была уникальна, ведь это оружие каждый ситх создавал для себя сам. У некоторых имелись даже двухклинковые мечи или же световые посохи. Такие отличались особо удлиненной рукояткой, а клинка имели два. Сейчас передо мной был обычный одноклинковый стандартный меч. К дизайну Соверения подошла с большим креативом. Когда мне придет пора построить свой, тоже как-нибудь его украшу. Если придет эта пора…</p><p>    Наигравшись со своим оружием, девушка сжала рукоять в руке и неожиданно спросила:</p><p>    - Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>    Я молча кивнула. Соверения передала мне рукоять меча, оказавшуюся на удивление легкой. Я встала и нажала на красную кнопку в центре, и тут же из отверстия с громким пшиком вырвался энергетический луч, сформировавший настоящий световой клинок. Я чуть не выронила меч из рук от потрясения. Он был настолько невесомым, что казался продолжением руки. Белый клинок с красной окантовкой издавал приятный тихий гул, усиливавшийся при движении. Воодушевившись, я сделала несколько атакующих движений, размахивая лазерным клинком и в очередной раз восхищаясь его невесомости, мой тренировочный меч гораздо тяжелее.</p><p>    - Эй-эй, поаккуратнее! – раздалось сзади.</p><p>    - Класс… - только и сумела выдавить я, оборачиваясь.</p><p>    - Круто, правда? – Соверения тоже поднялась и теперь смотрела на меня с легкой приветливой улыбкой.</p><p>    - Да-а-а… - согласилась я, деактивируя меч путем нажатия той же красной кнопки и возвращая его владелице. До сего момента мне приходилось только у других такое оружие видеть, но еще ни разу не доводилось держать его в собственных руках. Обязательный атрибут каждого ситха. Всегда хотела себе такой, но послушник имел право носить его только когда становился уже чьим-то учеником. А нам, по словам Харкуна, это просто не светит.</p><p>    Странное чувство посетило меня в этот момент, словно вместе с обладанием световым мечом ко мне пришла неведомая уверенность и сила. Вот он, второй постулат Кодекса в действии: “Страсть дает силу” – не поймешь, пока не почувствуешь.</p><p>    - Ну вот, совсем другое дело, - Соверения хихикнула и повесила рукоять меча себе на пояс.</p><p>    - Ты про что? – я несколько смутилась.</p><p>    - Да так, - уклонилась она, - ничего особо важного… Сейчас. Просто я тоже была такой как ты, сопля.</p><p>    - В смысле, как я? – удивленно переспросила я, даже не обратив внимание, что мне уже дали новое прозвище.</p><p>    - Я тоже начинала послушницей, и точно так же, как и ты. Смотритель Треммел был моим наставником, но от этого мне легче не приходилось, как ошибочно думают другие. Скорее даже наоборот. Он хорошо ко мне относился и помогал чем мог, но и требовал больше, чем от других.</p><p>    При упоминании этого имени я непроизвольно вздрогнула. Нет, не буду сейчас об этом спрашивать. Нехорошо. Но любопытно. Может, стоит поставить вопрос иначе? Чтоб не прямо в лоб.</p><p>    - Что с ним случилось?</p><p>    - А что ты слышала? – Соверения тут же преисполнилась подозрений.</p><p>    - Н-ничего… - поспешила заверить я. – Ну то есть, только что его больше нет. Но так ведь вся Академия об этом знает.</p><p>    - И будет лучше, если никто не станет вникать в подробности. Ясно? – От кошачьего взгляда девушки у меня по спине мурашки побежали. Я только сглотнула и пару раз согласно покивала головой. Действительно, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, как говорится. – Ладно, - Соверения потянулась, - хватит тут сидеть. Мне завтра улетать с новым наставником.</p><p>    - И куда ты направишься?</p><p>    - На Дромунд Каас, в столицу Империи.</p><p>    - Ого…</p><p>    - Да. Подумать только, целых пятнадцать лет я здесь… Пора посмотреть мир. Нет, были вылеты на другие планеты, но…</p><p>    - А сколько тебе? – от того, что моя собеседница живет тут дольше, стало как-то спокойнее. Значит, мои тринадцать лет в послушничестве – еще не так плохо, как думалось.</p><p>    - Мне? Девятнадцать.</p><p>    - А-а-а… - сразу планка самооценки рухнула. – Мне двадцать пять, но я тут только с двенадцати. – Сейчас продолжительность жизни человека уже может достигать нескольких сотен лет, а уж тех, кто владеет Силой – и того больше. Но все равно, как-то неприятно осознавать, что кто-то, будучи младше, уже добился больше тебя.</p><p>    - И тем не менее, все еще жива, а это уже плюс. – Соверения подмигнула. – Путь ситха мрачен и тернист, и те, кто уже достиг определенного влияния, тоже начинали с нуля. Не все, конечно, но многие. Когда-нибудь ты сама посмеешься над тем, какой была трусихой.</p><p>    - Думаешь? – не поверила я. Мне почему-то перспективы рисовались совсем другие. Воображение – это хорошо, но реальность и ожидания далеко не всегда совпадают, как известно.</p><p>    - Вне всякого сомнения, главное – не сдаваться, - влет заявила Соверения. - Запомни мои слова, сопля, и ты найдешь еще свой путь к славе. – Она медленно и вальяжно пошла в направлении Академии, словно не боялась налететь на патрульных. Может и в самом деле не боялась, кто знает.  А я… Я просто смотрела ей вслед, осмысливая произошедшее. Только вот думала, что эта девушка явилась меня, скажем так, добить, но… Она старалась поддержать меня! Получается, все эти слухи были ложью. Соверения не такая. Ну, во всяком случае, сейчас вела себя совсем иначе, нежели о ней говорили. А у меня снова появилось желание дальше бороться. Харкун ошибается. Я смогу, я все преодолею.</p><p> </p><p>Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):</p><p>1) Mass Effect Andromeda OST – Meridian; (Джуно стоит на скале)</p><p>2) Stargate SG-1 OST – Suit from Thor’s Hammer; (сражение с послушниками Спиндрала)</p><p>3) Stargate SG-1 OST – The Abyss (season 6, episode 6); (потеря подруги)</p><p>4) Mass Effect Andromeda OST – Voeld. (встреча Джуно и Соверении)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Пролог: Глава 2. Осознание.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJhvELXooIg&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову утром: какой кошмар… В самом деле, приснится же такое. То-то Кори посмеется, когда я ей расскажу. Или наоборот испугается. Реально поседеешь от подобного. Перевернувшись на другой бок, я с удивлением обнаружила, что постель подруги заправлена. Странно, куда она могла выйти? На часах без двенадцати семь утра, будильник еще не звонил, все спят, а подруга… Я прислушалась. В примыкающей к комнате ванной никаких звуков не слышно.</p><p>     - Кори? – позвала я, но никто не ответил. И тут меня словно ледяной водой окатило: это был не сон. Вчера моей подруги не стало – наш наставник лишил ее жизни прямо на наших глазах!</p><p>    По всему телу пошла дрожь, грудь мучительно сдавило, глаза защипало, и по щекам полились потоки слез. Сдержать мучительный стон не получилось, я перевернулась на живот и зарыдала в подушку. Кори… Вчера еще она была жива… А сегодня ее уже нет. Страшно было, признаюсь вам, даже не из-за подруги, а от того, что на ее месте могла, и все еще могу, оказаться я. Особенно теперь, когда осталась совсем одна. Соверения сказала, что надо двигаться дальше… Какое это было мощное чувство, когда она дала мне подержать в руках световой меч! Надо продолжать бороться, а еще присматриваться, не попадется ли мне шанс сбежать с Коррибана… Маловероятно, но все же…</p><p>    Тут запищал будильник. Я села, дотянулась до тумбочки в ногах, и с раздражением выключила его. Ладно, Джуно, пора вставать. Рано отчаиваться, ты сама еще жива. Да… Какое слово здесь ключевое? “Жива” или “еще”? Все будет зависеть от того, как на это посмотреть. Как там говорится? Реальность определяет восприятие. Я вздохнула, откинула одеяло и спустила ноги с кровати, посидела еще некоторое время, после чего с тихим всхлипом пошлепала в ванную комнату. Послушники обычно жили подвое или трое, нам с Кори повезло – изначально в этом классе больше девочек не было, так что меня и ее вместе поселили. Интересно, будет у меня новая соседка? Жутко подумать. Боже, сделай так, чтобы ко мне никого сюда не прописывали. Не надо.</p><p>    Умывшись и одевшись, я подошла к зеркалу и начала расчесывать волосы. Они у меня не очень-то длинные, спереди почти до плеч, а сзади - под мальчика, и еще челка спадает на лоб. Идею такой асимметрии как-то Кори подала, мы ведь обе носили короткие стрижки, Харкун еще давно сказал, чтобы никаких волос ниже плеч. Не знаю почему. Девочки из соседних групп имели длинные, и не мучились с ними. Я вот тоже люблю длинные волосы. Ничего, закончу обучение и отращу их как надо. А пока живем с тем, что есть, хотя и такая прическа мне очень нравится.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    За дверью уже послышались голоса послушников, спешащих на завтрак. Тяжело вздохнув, я надела на плечи магнит-держатель, присоединила к нему тренировочный меч и поплелась в столовую. По пути старалась ни на кого не смотреть и ни с кем не разговаривать, а в обеденном зале специально села за дальний стол в самом углу одна, но и тут спрятаться не получилось.</p><p>    - Эй, Джуно! – ко мне подсел парень по имени Герр, тоже из нашей группы. Высокий широкоплечий брюнет с голубыми глазами. Кто-то из ребят пытался записать нас в парочку, дескать оба темноволосые и синеглазые, уж очень редкое сочетание. Но Герр не был похож на меня: глаза парня прям электрически-синие (мои гораздо светлее, почти серые) волосы кучерявые, да и кожа у него несколько бледнее моей. Слышала от Кори как-то, что я, мол, ему и в самом деле нравлюсь, только парень стесняется в этом признаться. А мне все равно, хотя именно из-за этого предположения я старалась часто с ним в свободное время не пересекаться. Но сейчас настроение было не то, чтобы стесняться и сторониться.</p><p>    - Привет, - равнодушно ответила я, размазывая кашу по тарелке. Кормили нас всегда довольно неплохо, да и вообще Империя выделяла немалые средства на обеспечение Академии. А как же? Ситхи – главная сила и символ всего нашего сообщества. Если бы только не манера обучения по принципу “сделай или умри, пройди через боль, покажи чего стоишь” и все в таком духе, главная школа Ордена – была бы университетом мечты! Но нет, только через жестокость, боль, страдания и унижение можно овладеть силой Темной стороны, а все остальное – это, пожалуйста, к Светлым, да только кто отпустит…</p><p>    - Ты как, держишься?</p><p>    - М-м-м… что? – я подняла голову, с удивлением обнаружив, что Герр все еще сидит напротив меня.</p><p>    - Как ты себя чувствуешь? – повторил он спокойно.</p><p>    - Нормально, - соврала я и перевела взгляд на ближайший голографический экран, что висел на стене. Там транслировали последние галактические новости. Хотя сути было не понять, ибо звук в столовой приглушенный, да и в общем гомоне завтракающих послушников и учеников трудно что-то уловить.</p><p>    - …с другой группой. Эй, Джуно?</p><p>    - А?! – я вздрогнула, когда чьи-то пальцы неожиданно щелкнули у меня перед носом. – Что, Герр? Что??</p><p>    - Ты не забыла, что у нас сегодня другое расписание?</p><p>    - Другое расписание? – я удивленно похлопала глазами.</p><p>    - Да. Нас объединяют с классом смотрителя Фелиндра. У них тоже осталось мало людей, так что будем учиться вместе.</p><p>    - Хочешь сказать, Харкун избавляется от нас? – с надеждой спросила я.</p><p>    - К сожалению, нет. Мы по-прежнему закреплены за ним, но на общие уроки будем ходить с другой группой.</p><p>    - Понятно, - я вздохнула. А то уж подумала, что наш смотритель совсем с нами устал и решил передать кому-то другому на попечение. Все было бы лучше.</p><p>    Смотритель Фелиндр – чистокровный ситх, ведет у нас ксенобиологию. Раньше этим занимался лорд Реннин, но его сняли с этого поста. Тут, признаюсь вам, и я не последнюю роль сыграла, расскажу чуть позже.</p><p>    У Смотрителя Фелиндра группа тоже небольшая, человек десять, ребята нашего возраста, и также по специализации именуются Инквизиторами, как и мы. В основном у ситхов два направления развития: Инквизиторы и Воины, которые в свою очередь тоже подразделяются на несколько ветвей. Воины больше посвящают времени искусству боя, в то время как мы делаем упор на прогресс в Силе. Нет, разумеется, боевая практика у нас тоже есть, и ее немало, но не так, как у Воинов. Пока лично я не пришла к выводу, кто сильнее: мы или они. Мой младший брат, кстати, учился в группе Воинов, возможно, поэтому решил, что сможет одолеть тех к’лор’слагов один… </p><p>    - Мне очень жаль Кори, - Герр отхлебнул из своей кружки и задумчиво уставился в нее, подперев кулаками обе щеки. Я только покивала, продолжая неторопливо есть кашу. Что было сказать… Да, с ней нечестно получилось. Да что там нечестно? Нечестно, это когда обидели, но человек остался жив… Простите, это все от переживаний. Несу всякую чушь. Надеюсь, Герр этого не слышал.</p><p>    - Как думаешь, нас тоже ждет ее участь? – осторожно поинтересовалась я.</p><p>    - Что? – не понял парень. Пришлось разъяснять:</p><p>    - Харкун сказал, что выберет одного, кто будет учеником этого… этой… Лорда Заш, в общем. Значит ли это, что другие… - Тут я прикусила язык, решив не озвучивать жуткую догадку.</p><p>    - Ну что ты, нет, конечно! – поспешил заверить одногрупник. – В других группах, если кто-то из Лордов берет себе ученика, то остальные просто продолжают обучение в роли послушников и ждут своего часа.</p><p>    - Так то в других… - протянула я.</p><p>    - Джуно, - Герр серьезно посмотрел мне в глаза, - не болтай чепухи. Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Все будет хорошо.</p><p>    - Надеюсь, - я решила не спорить, однако слова парня меня нисколько не убедили. То есть совершенно нет.</p><p>    Далее до вечера все было спокойно, то есть обычно. Группа смотрителя Фелиндра, с которой нас объединили, состояла из семи человек. Ребята нашего возраста плюс/минус пара-тройка лет. Кто-то у них, как и в нашей компании, погиб на заданиях, других уже некоторые лорды приняли в ученики. Эх, везунчики. Да и с изначальным учителем им повезло, он более... сдержанный. Да я думаю по сравнению со смотрителем Харкуном большая часть учителей-ситхов - просто эталон спокойствия.</p><p>    А самым вечером мы с ребятами, теми из нас, кто остался, а это были Герр, браться-близнецы Видр и Бейлек, а так же Нилок и я, собрались в пещере недалеко от Академии дабы почтить память очередного павшего товарища. На этот раз Кори. Странно, эту традицию, после того, как пятеро наших одногрупников за несколько лет лишились жизни, предложила именно она. А теперь мы снова это делаем, но уже из-за нее. Каждый раз, когда какой-то послушник из нашего класса погибал, мы собирались здесь, в этой пещере поздно вечером уже после отбоя, вставали в круг, говорили какие-то хорошие слова об умершем. По очереди, причем каждый говорящий выставлял вперед свой активированный тренировочный меч, далее мы соединяли кончики клинков вместе и в один голос произносили: "Мы помним тебя". Далее Кори с помощью самодельного лазера, уж не знаю, где она его взяла, высекала на каменной стене имя человека, которого мы поминали, а потом минута молчания. Вот так, короткая церемония прощания, к сожалению, за тринадцать лет уже стала традицией. </p><p>    Сегодня я пришла в пещеру несколько раньше остальных, предварительно захватив из тумбочки подруги лазерный саморез. Это была металлическая палочка размером где-то с указательный палец, на ней несколько кнопок, и с одного конца небольшое отверстие для лазерного луча. Даже не интересно было, кто из нас напишет ее имя, мне просто хотелось, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Не люблю прощаться. Знаете, кто-то легко отпускает или так же легко заводит новые знакомства, а я так не могу. Я всегда тяжело схожусь с людьми и быстро привязываюсь к ним. Потерять близкого человека – это как лишиться части себя. Будто, не знаю, представьте, что из вашего тела вырывают кусок… Рана со временем зарастает, но какое-то время причиняет сильную боль. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlSgVMLvJTc&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    В скором времени подтянулись и парни. Да, представляете, нас осталось всего пятеро. Пятеро! Список погибших все растет, а количество живых уменьшается. Так не во всех группах, это нам с учителем не повезло. Хочется, все же, надеяться, что больше жертв не будет.</p><p>    Когда я услышала голоса приближающихся людей, то первым делом юркнула за камень, на котором в раздумьях сидела до этого. Но потом, послав мысленный импульс Силы, поняла, что это как раз те, кого я жду. Значит, можно не прятаться. Первыми появились Бейлек и Герр, за ними через минут семь-десять подтянулись и остальные двое.</p><p>    - Ну что, - Видр оглядел всех нас, - начнем. Я каждый раз надеюсь, что больше так собираться не придется.</p><p>    - Да уж, - хмыкнул Нилок. - Эта традиция мне никогда удовольствия не доставляла.</p><p>    - Поднимите руки, кому это вообще нравится, - не удержавшись съязвила я. Как вы понимаете, никто этого не сделал.</p><p>    - Ну что... - Герр откашлялся, - начнем. - Мы встали в круг, синеглазый брюнет глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: - Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы почтить память еще одной безвременно ушедшей нашей одноклассницы, ставшей для каждого присутствующего практически родной сестрой - Кори Мендел. Какая ирония, ведь это она заложила основу этой традиции прощания с павшими. Хотя... никто и не знал, что это станет... традицией для нашего класса. Кори была добрым и отзывчивым человеком.</p><p>    - Она была сильной, и в то же время никогда не бросала в беде. - Поддержал Бейлек.</p><p>    - Она могла и должна была стать ситхом, - добавил Нилок.</p><p>    - Один раз я не успел сделать домашнее задание, и Кори дала мне списать, - Видр смутился под нашими взглядами и пояснил: - Что? Да мне бы из-за этого пришлось может несколько дней наказание отбывать? Хорошая она была. Классная. - Он замолчал, повисла тишина. Все смотрели на меня, ожидая прощальных слов, а я не знала, что сказать. Как всегда, в решающий момент у меня ступор. Когда не надо, могу придумать все, что угодно, а в нужных ситуациях теряюсь. Да и какие слова могут описать все мое дружеское или даже сестринское отношение к этой девочке?</p><p>    - К-кори была… - я перевела дух и постаралась продолжить решительнее: - Она была другом. Истинным другом. Это благодаря ей мне удалось столько лет продержаться здесь и не погибнуть. Это благодаря ей я не упала духом, я продолжала бороться и стала гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. – Отчасти я понимала, что несу полную чушь, но надо было что-то сказать, хоть это и тяжело. – Я благодарна ей за все: за беседы по ночам, за совместные задания, за то, что она верила в меня и помогала… Она помнила каждого погибшего послушника из нашей группы… и… И мы будем помнить ее. – Я выставила вперед правую руку с активированным тренировочным клинком, остальные последовали моему примеру.</p><p>    - Мы помним тебя, - произнесла вся компания в один голос, когда концы мечей соприкоснулись.</p><p>    - Ну вот и все, - вздохнул Видр, выключая свой меч, - правда, осталось только одно. – Он посмотрел на стену с именами.</p><p>    - Джуно? – Герр положил руку мне на плечо. Я понимающе кивнула и, вытащим из кармана мини лазер, протянула его парню, но тот лишь сжал мою руку: - Думаю, это должна сделать ты.</p><p>    - Я?..</p><p>    - Да. Так будет честно. – Он посмотрел на остальных. Бейлек, Нилок и Видр согласно закивали головами.</p><p>    Делать нечего. Горестно вздохнув, я медленно подошла к выгравированному наскальному списку имен и, сев на корточки, с помощью лазера несколько кривовато вывела в самом низу: “Кори Мендел”. А далее мы все отправились спать. Ночью кошмары меня не мучили, плакать больше не хотелось, однако на душе было все так же тоскливо и одиноко.</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>    На следующий день, где-то во второй половине, если точнее, меня вызвал в кабинет руководитель нашей группы. Это случилось на уроке, где нас обучали владению Силой. Моим заданием в этот момент (остальные наблюдали) было с помощью телекинеза раздробить большой камень, но сделать это не резко, а аккуратно разделить граненый куб разметом в один кубический метр на четыре равные половины. Я сидела на коленях в центре класса, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на цели, мысленно уже удалось пробить одну трещину по центру куба, но тут зашел один из часовых и объявил, что послушницу Рейвен вызывает смотритель Харкун. От этого заявления я резко вздрогнула, не совладав с собой, от чего каменный куб разлетелся в пыль, всех наблюдавших учеников, меня и нашего преподавателя обдало градом из мелких булыжников.</p><p>    - Послушница Рейвен! Вы что творите?!! – воскликнул смотритель Вейхарн.</p><p>    - П…п-простите, сэр, - виновато промямлила я, вставая с колен и оглядывая пострадавших.</p><p>    - Ну ты, блин, даешь, Джуно, - пробормотал Герр, потирая лоб, - теперь шишка будет, не иначе.</p><p>    - А у меня фингал, - пожаловался кто-то, но меня больше заботило другое:</p><p>    - Вы сказали, смотритель Харкун меня вызывает? – обратилась я к часовому. – Зачем?</p><p>    - Не знаю, - честно ответил часовой, несколько опасливо косясь на осыпавшуюся у меня за спиной груду камешков, - только сказал, что вы ему срочно нужны.</p><p>    Я обернулась на смотрителя Вейхарна, мужчина согласно кивнул:</p><p>    - Идите, послушница.</p><p>    - Хоршо… сэр… - Я поклонилась преподавателю и последовала за часовым.</p><p>    - Итак, как сейчас можно было увидеть на примере послушницы Рейвен, вот что может произойти, если бесконтрольно… - далее дверь закрылась, и слов смотрителя больше слышно не было.</p><p>    Мысль о том, что мне удалось одним лишь импульсом Силы расколоть огромный тяжелый камень, была вытеснена вопросом: какого черта Харкуну от меня сейчас понадобилось? Он знает, что у нас уроки. Если только… Нет! Не станет же он, в самом деле! Это же запрещено! Хотя в случае с Кори… Нет, думай о хорошем, Джуно, ты себя просто накручиваешь.</p><p>    Придя в офис Харкуна, я с удивлением обнаружила там помимо него и нашего недавнего новенького, чистокровного ситха по имени Ффон Олт. Одет он в ту же темную робу, на голове капюшон. А я уж забыла о нем. С нами этот парень не учился. Но почему Харкун убил Кори тогда?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Явилась, - своеобразно поприветствовал меня смотритель, - тебя только за смертью посылай. Хотя в прочем скоро это случится. – Его слова поддержал ехидный смех новичка.</p><p>    - Вызывали, сэр? – я старалась держаться как можно увереннее. Они явно стараются подавить меня психологически.</p><p>    - Разумеется, вызывал, улитка, в противном случае тебя бы здесь не стояло.</p><p>    Моя воля – тебя бы тут не сидело, с вызовом подумала я и только почтительно склонила голову, дескать вот она я, слушаю и повинуюсь. Если уж Харкун до сих пор меня не прикончил, то пока и не собирается этого делать.</p><p>    - Пока лорда Заш больше всего впечатлили двое: Ффон и ты, - Харкун уселся за свой стол, - на этот раз по ее велению вы пройдете испытание разума, которое покажет вашу способность решать проблемы с помощью Силы.</p><p>    - Неужели вы думаете, что какая-то рабыня сравнится со мной, смотритель? – Меня обучали лучшие! – в голосе Ффона скользила явная обида.</p><p>    - Спокойно! – Харкун поднял вверх левую ладонь, призывая своего протеже к молчанию. – Разумеется, она тебе не ровня. Поэтому у вас будут разные испытания.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Тебя обучали лучшие? Можно подумать, мои наставники – дураки. Это я подумала в ответ на его замечание, а вслух сказала:</p><p>    - Вам не нужно упрощать задания для меня, сэр, - и, скосив взгляд на чистокровного, добавила: - Хотя Ффону помощь бы не помешала.</p><p>    - Ты лишь копаешь себе могилу, - отмахнулся от меня Харкун. Он встал из-за стола, подошел к шкафу и взял какую-то каменную табличку, исчерченную древними письменами: - Ффон, ты пойдешь на второй этаж в библиотеку и переведешь этот текст для лорда Заш. – Он передал табличку парню.</p><p>    - Как скажете, смотритель, - Ффон поклонился и вышел из кабинета, предварительно наградив меня испепеляющим взглядом.</p><p>    - Итак, рабыня, - Харкун прошелся передо мной туда-сюда , - глубоко под землей в гробнице Марки Рагноса находится артефакт, который вот уже лет тысячу никто не может добыть. Это и будет твое задание. Пойдешь туда, заберешь голохрон и принесешь его мне. - Смотритель вручил мне датапад, на экране которого отобразилась многоуровневая карта самой гробницы, где фиолетовым треугольником в желтой окантовке был помечен нужный зал. Артефакт, стало быть, там и находится. - Вопросы?</p><p>    Я лишь нервно хихикнула, рассматривая план местности. Еще никто, значит, с этим заданием не справился, так что давай, Джуно, вперед. Хотя, возможно, это и есть план Харкуна - "опустить" меня по всем фронтам. Что, мол, вот, не справилась, позор, отстой. Ладно, эмоции в сторону, лишь бы он не почувствовал. Не сейчас. Я мысленно установила щит силы вокруг своей головы и как можно спокойнее поинтересовалась:</p><p>    - Вроде не сложно. Нужно еще что-нибудь из гробницы, раз уж все равно я буду там?</p><p>    - Ты принесешь мне голохрон, или молись, чтобы дух самого Марки Рагноса явился покончить с твоей жалкой жизнью. Топай.</p><p>    Без лишних слов я покинула кабинет смотрителя. Вход в нужную гробницу находится не близко, придется взять спидер, или весь день потрачу только на дорогу в один конец. Ну, день - это сильно сказано, но пару часов точно. А смотритель Харкун лишний раз ждать не любит, наверняка вывалит на меня целую кучу непристойных ругательств. Ему даже напрягаться не надо, чтобы их придумывать. Надо поторопиться.</p><p>    Быстрым шагом я направилась в ангар, где находились небольшие одноместные и двухместные спидеры, скоростные транспортные средства. Нам разрешали их брать, все свои же. Только, разумеется, отмечаться нужно. Двухместные машины имели открытые кабины, но при необходимости можно было и нажать определенную кнопку, и тогда из... простите за такой приметив... заднего багажника вылезет крыша. Одноместные такого не имеют. Поскольку погода сегодня не дождливая, да и со мной нет спутников, воспользуюсь одноместной машиной.</p><p>    Крытая стоянка являлась отдельной постройкой в паре минут от главного здания академии. В отличие от самого нашего учебного заведения, это сооружение было металлическим, в то время как учебные корпуса возводились из камня. Академии ситхов не одна тысяча лет. По пути мне попадались послушники, у которых в данный момент было свободное время. Взгляд зацепился и за нескольких учеников. Меня никто не останавливал вопросами, желающих завязать разговор (обычный или конфликтный) тоже не оказалось. Хорошо. У меня и так проблем хватает.</p><p>    Отметившись в терминале на входе, я вошла в освещенный ангар и стала присматриваться к наземным одноместным машинам. Они все в хорошем состоянии, что говорить. Разве что какой-нибудь вандал специально что-то не удумал. Нет, конечно, тут повсюду камеры наблюдения, да и открытое соперничество с применением насилия между послушниками запрещено. Однако... Разные случаи бывают. Вспомните того же Алифа и его "не в то время и не в том месте"... Нет, Джуно, перестань. Думай о хорошем, дурные мысли прочь.</p><p>    Я запрыгнула на желтый спидер, завела двигатель и понеслась в нужном направлении. Эх, хорошо! Ветер в лицо, волосы развеваются, солнце даже светит, что на Коррибане редкость, обычно большую часть планеты скрывают красноватые облака.</p><p>    Итак, гробница Марки Рагноса... Я здесь не раз уже бывала, так что более-менее ориентируюсь, где тут что. Один раз мы с Кори пережили тут настоящее приключение. Помните, я говорила про смотрителя Фелиндра, который ведет у нас ксенобиологию? Сначала этим занимался другой преподаватель - лорд Реннин - больной на голову фанатик, как по мне. Помните, я уже упоминала это имя? А так же и то, что лично приложила руку к смещению его с этого поста. Да, это был случай...</p><p>    Как-то раз после урока Кори вспомнила, что забыла свой личный датапад в классе, и решила за ним вернуться. Черт меня дернул составить ей компанию. Лорд Реннин, который еще в тот момент находился в классе, очень обрадовался нашему появлению. У него как раз возникла проблема, решить которую он думал с помощью кого-то из послушников. В свободное время этот… простите, “гений”… любил ставить опыты на животных, препарировать, проще говоря. Заявлял, будто изучает связь этих существ с Силой, что позволит нам в будущем больше узнать о природе Темной стороны. Т один из его подопытных… сбежал! И не кто-нибудь, а гигантский тук’ата! Это существа из семейства собачьих, но чем-то напоминающие шипастых ящериц. Эти “псы ситхов” в древности использовались для охраны гробниц темных лордов. Большинство из них ростом в холке были с человека, имели мощные когтистые лапы и длинные шипастые хвосты, а так же красные глаза. Цвет шкуры в основном серый или черный. Так вот, нам требовалось отправиться в гробницу Марки Рагноса, куда, предположительно удрал подопытный зверь, и добыть его мозг! Да-да, вы не ослышались, именно мозг! Все остальное Реннину было не нужно.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    На это задание с нами сумасшедший преподаватель отправил свою ученицу, девушку по имени Малора. Невысокая темноволосая стройная девушка со смуглой кожей и электрически-голубыми глазами. По возрасту примерно наша с Кори ровесница, но уже ученица. Мне невольно вспомнилась девятнадцатилетняя Соверения Даркблум. У этой Малоры, кстати, были свои взгляды на ситуацию. Лорд Реннин, получается, не мне одной казался конкретно ненормальным. А если верить словам Малоры, то ее учитель занимается как минимум бесполезным делом.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Реннин вводит Темный Совет в заблуждение, заявляя, что делает благое дело для ситхов. Правда же в том, что он попусту тратит время и ресурсы Империи на изучение глупых животных! Но, - ее глаза недобро сверкнули, - если его опозорить, он будет изгнан, а меня вознаградят.</p><p>    - Опозорить? Как? – Кори удивленно похлопала глазами.</p><p>    - Есть у меня одна задумка, - Малора усмехнулась, - но сначала нужно добыть мозг этого тук’аты. Идемте.</p><p>    И мы отправились на поиски. Для поимки зверя пришлось соорудить ловушку прямо там, в гробнице, а еще использовать приманку в виде убитого к’лор’слагга. По счастью из нас троих хотя бы одна – а это Малора – имела при себе световой меч. От наших с Кори “электропалок” толку было мало. Тук’ату (большущий оказался, зараза!) мы приманили, а потом с помощью Силы обрушили на него две каменные колонны. Далее с помощью лазерного клинка ученица Реннина легко вскрыла существу черепную коробку и извлекла на свет предмет наших поисков. Темный, размером с человеческую голову мозг она засунула в захваченный с собой переносной холодильник, предварительно вылив на него содержимое какой-то пробирки. Наблюдая за действиями девушки, я непроизвольно поморщилась, а кори вообще отвернулась, заявив, что ее от подобных зрелищ может вырвать.</p><p>    - Ну вот, - Малора сняла окровавленные перчатки и довольно отряхнула руки, - этот химикат сделает свое дело.</p><p>    - Что ты сделала? – не удержалась я.</p><p>    - Так… это дискредидитует моего наставника в глазах Темного Совета. Теперь все, что от меня требуется – это шепнуть нужные слова в нужные уши. Благодарю вас, девочки. Скоро Академия избавится от этого безумца.</p><p>    - Предательство учителя – это большой риск, - наставительно заметила я.</p><p>    - Чем больше риск, тем больше награда, - Малора широко улыбнулась, - для всех нас. Ладно, дело сделано, пора возвращаться в Академию. Не беспокойтесь, лорд Реннин ничего не узнает о нашем маленьком заговоре.</p><p>    - Хорошо, если не узнает, - пробормотала я себе под нос.</p><p>    А через пару недель у нас появился новый преподаватель ксенобиологии, смотритель Фелиндр. Он всем больше нравился, несмотря на свою принадлежность к чистокровным ситхам. Рассказывал всегда очень интересно, рассказывал всегда больше по делу, и не растекался мыслью по древу, как лорд Реннин.</p><p>    Я невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая наше приключение тогда в гробнице. Наша группа в то время была куда многочисленнее, и Кори была жива. Чтоб тебя, Харкун… Не надейся, я этого никогда не забуду.</p><p>    Так за размышлениями я быстро долетела до входа в гробницу. Заглушила двигатель, слезла со спидера и пошла внутрь. Ориентируясь по карте, нужный зал гробницы получилось найти быстро. Пришлось только пару раз отбиться от шираков, больших крылатых хищников, что любят жить под землей. Глаз у них нет, зато слуховые органы развиты хорошо, да и когти с зубами имеются. Но уж после той охоты за подопытным тук’атой подобные существа уже не столь пугали.</p><p>    Дойдя до места, я обнаружила в центре зала четырехугольную каменную мирамиду высотой в несколько метров. Верхушка ее, казалось, состоит из другого, более светлого, материала чем-то похожего на стекло, и внутри светится чем-то красноватым. Рядом металлическая лестница, ведущая на площадку с перилами. Стало быть, подумала я, это именно то, что хочет смотритель Харкун.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    И вот тут встал вопрос, как этот голохрон извлечь. Я обошла вокруг пирамиды, но никаких рычагов, отверстий или чего-то еще подобного у ее подножия обнаружить не удалось. Далее я поднялась по лестнице на площадку, что подходила почти к светящейся вершине этой самой пирамиды. За прочным стеклом удалось распознать еще одну маленькую пирамидку, которая и являлась тем самым слабым источником света. Но как ее достать? Я достала тренировочный меч, потянулась к вершине пирамиды и постучала по стеклу, но ничего не произошло. Похоже, Харкун не шутил насчет сложности поставленной задачи. Не удивлюсь, если он сейчас сидит в своем кабинете и усмехается, представляя, как я тут пытаюсь разгадать эту тайну. Только мне вот не смешно. Совсем. Погодите, это же артефакт ситхов. Может попробовать использовать главные кодовые слова?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Спокойствие – ложь, есть только страсть, - выразительно произнесла я, обращаясь к пирамиде, и тут же об этом пожалела – весь зал гробницы содрогнулся, и непонятно откуда передо мной возникло аж четыре крылатые твари, как те, от которых пришлось отбиваться ранее.</p><p>    На этот раз схватка не заняла много времени, двоих я сразу обездвижила электричеством, один меня все же достал. Увернувшись от выпала одной крылатой твари, я не заметила, как другая подлетела сзади и больно пырнула меня когтями в правое плечо. Взвыв от острой боли, я выронила меч, которым отмахивалась, чем ширак, находившийся спереди, тут же поспешил воспользоваться, но, падая назад, я успела сразить молнией и его. Далее удалось разобраться и с последним. Когда все четыре крылатых хищника были обездвижены, я подобрала свой тренировочный меч, несколько секунд постояла, не двигаясь, ожидая нападения какой-нибудь недобитой крылатой гадины, но ни один ширак не показывал каких-то признаков жизни. Облегченно вздохнув, я убрала меч за спину, и снова переключилась на каменную пирамиду с запертым в ней артефактом.</p><p>    Ясно, Кодекс ситхов лучше здесь не произносить. Что же тогда? Надеюсь, не какое-то кровавое жертвоприношение нужно. Хотя… мало ли? Шираки немного задели меня. Не то, чтобы до сильного кровотечения, но несколько царапин на ногах и на правой руке имеется. Чуть надавив на слегка кровоточащую ранку на руке, я поднесла ладонь к холодному камню и приложила ее. Ничего не произошло. То же самое решила повторить, но уже с кровью убитых мной крылатых хищников – и опять никакой реакции. Да что же это! Если у пирамиды такая защитная реакция на посыл Темной стороны Силы, может на Светлую она отреагирует иначе? Может, необходимо… спокойствие?</p><p>    Я опустилась на колени, молитвенно соединила кисти рук и закрыла глаза, чуть опустив голову. Но сосредоточиться было нелегко – раны больно саднило, испуг от нападения еще не прошел, да и ярость во мне начала закипать. Принеси голохрон или не возвращайся – условие Харкуна. Этот… кхм… смотритель… знает, каким должно быть трудное задание.</p><p>Я резко вскочила, прошлась туда-сюда, с ненавистью глядя на пирамиду. Что делать? Вот взорвать ее ко всем чертям! Если бы только у меня была взрывчатка…</p><p>    - Твою мать, открывайся!!! – с этими словами я выставила вперед руки, выпуская заряд молнии прямо в стеклянную пирамиду. Это уже от злости и безысходности, ибо просто пнуть артефакт не представлялось никакой возможности. И, о чудо! Пирамида содрогнулась (на момент мне показалось, что вылезут новые шираки) и узорчатая крышка просто раскололась на множество кусочков. Я удивленно посмотрела на свои руки и на светящийся артефакт, что находился на вершине в небольшом углублении. Вон оно как… Оказывается, ларчик-то просто открывался, как говорится.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Знаете, мне вспомнился один случай, когда нескольким людям было дано задание извлечь предмет из бутылки, кто-то сразу сказал, что это не возможно, другой из подручных средств соорудил нечто, позволившее ему это сделать, ну а третий… просто разбил бутылку. Никто не говорил, что этого нельзя делать. Внезапно мне стало очень смешно, не знаю почему. Я сделала то, что другим было не под силу. Представляю себе обалдевшее лицо Харкуна.</p><p>    Довольная по уши, я осторожно забралась на перила, подалась вперед, опираясь о грань большой каменной пирамиды левой рукой, а правой потянулась за артефактом.</p><p>    - Хорошо, древняя штучка, иди сюда. Иди к тете Джуно.</p><p>    Добыча представляла собой узорчатый додекаэдр величиной чуть больше мужского кулака, бледно-зеленые ребра и узоры на гранях, а сами грани почти прозрачные, внутри со слабым едва уловимым звоном пульсирует оранжевый сгусток энергии. По ощущениям этот многогранник правильной формы был на удивление легким и теплым, как и большинство артефактов, что мы добывали в руинах около Академии. </p><p>    - Фух, ну класс… - я оглядела недавнее боле битвы и хищников, что там и валялись у моих ног без движения, после чего торопливо направилась назад в Академию.</p><p>    Собой я была крайне довольна. Неужели это оно? Харкун сказал, что никто не мог добыть эту штуку лет тысячу. А я взяла и сделала. Случайно, повезло, но, все же, сумела! Кто молодец? Я молодец! Представляю себе обалдевшее лицо смотрителя, когда он увидит меня не с пустыми руками. Аж смеяться захотелось от переполнявших эмоций. Мало того, на радостях я даже исполнила небольшой самодельный танец, потрясая голохроном, как девочки из групп поддержки машут цветными помпонами на спортивных играх. Потом бодрым шагом покинула гробницу и, запрыгнув в ожидавший меня спидер, полетела назад в Академию. Первым делом пришлось заглянуть в медблок на всякий случай после стычки с шираками, а уже потом явиться на глаза нашему грозному наставнику.</p><p>    Харкуна я нашла в его офисе. Как только я подскочила к двери, то услышала голоса, один из которых принадлежал смотрителю, а другой – какой-то женщине. О чем они говорили, было плохо слышно за массивной дверью, но что-то подсказывало мне, что лучше подождать, пока встреча не закончится. Пришлось еще минут десять-двенадцать, или около того, пришлось потоптаться у кабинета смотрителя. Уроки скоро уже закончатся, идти на лекцию смысла нет. Придется потом у близнецов, Видрта и Бейлека, спросить, что сегодня было на последнем занятии. Надеюсь, ко мне вопросов со стороны учителя не будет - у меня уважительная причина пропустить, как-никак…</p><p>    Я села около двери в кабинет смотрителя, оперлась спиной и головой о стену и подтянула колени к груди. От недавней радости не осталось и следа. Устала. Раны еще немного болели, да и сейчас опять выслушивать от Харкуна... Не думаю, что он обрадуется, даже несмотря на успешно выполненное задание. Просто потому что это я, что мне удалось. Вот если бы я не сумела, он был бы счастлив.</p><p>    Вертя голохрон в руках, я пыталась думать, настроиться на позитив, но четких мыслей в голове не было, вместо этого мозг воспроизводил старую песню из детства, которую мама пела нам с сестрой и братом когда-то. Стоило бы морально подготовиться к встрече с Харкуном, а я думаю о песне! Боже, когда это закончится? Когда в моей жизни настанет, наконец, светлая полоса? Только не свет в конце туннеля. Мы с вами понимаем, что это означает.</p><p>    Голоса за дверью смолкли, и раздались одинокие неспешные шаги. Я подскочила как ошпаренная и метнулась прочь. Не хватало, чтобы собеседник Харкуна меня засек. Вовремя юркнув в боковой коридор, я увидела выходящую из кабинета смотрителя женщину, которая направилась к счастью в противоположную от меня сторону. Удалось увидеть только, что это была высокая блондинка с волосами до плеч, одетая в красное, на поясе световой меч. Ну да, что удивляться, тут у всех есть такие, кроме послушников, часовых и рабов… э-э-э… рабочих. Да.</p><p>    Подождав, пока женщина скроется из виду, я резко выдохнула, словно собиралась залпом выпить рюмку спиртного, и решительным шагом направилась в офис моего наставника. Харкун сидел за своим столом и что-то набирал на клавиатуре.</p><p>    - Лучше не трать попусту мое время, рабыня, - с порога начал он, только завидев меня, - если у тебя нет голо… - учитель так и замер, недоговорив, когда я продемонстрировала ему на вытянутых ладонях свою находку. – Хм-м… - Смотритель недоверчиво взял узорчатый додекаэдр, пощурился, повертел в руках, приблизил к лицу, опять прищурился, снова отстранил от себя на вытянутых руках. – Подделка… или украден из библиотеки… Не важно. – Его глаза гневно полыхнули: - На твое счастье Лорд Заш считает, что от тебя пока есть толк. Но скоро ее ждет большое разочарование. – Харкун поставил голохрон на стол и резко обернулся ко мне: - Что встала?! На сегодня больше для тебя поручений не будет, так что выметайся отсюда. Живо.</p><p>    - Д-да… сэр… - я сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок и покинула кабинет смотрителя. Да, вот и все, что можно от него получить. Нет, а что ты хотела? Благодарности за хорошо проделанную работу? От Харкуна? Да, держи карман шире.</p><p>    До конца последнего урока оставалось чуть больше получаса, но, думаю, ничего, если я пропущу всю оставшуюся часть занятия и пойду к себе. Заслужила же. Хотя… Может, стоило и заглянуть в класс к остальным, по крайней мере можно было бы избежать дальнейших событий…</p><p>    А произошло следующее… Мой путь в крыло, где находились комнаты послушников, лежал через центральный зал. Там-то меня вдруг неожиданно окликнули. На вид глубоко пожилая женщина, сероглазая, со сморщенной кожей, седые волосы собраны в высокий тугой пучок, одетая в сине-белую робу с металлическими элементами, на поясе световой меч. Я ее знаю, это инквизитор Уринт, главная по безопасности здесь, в Академии. Все часовые отчитываются именно ей.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Ты мне нужна, девочка, - несмотря на свой возраст, инквизитор Уринт была довольно бойкой и бодрой. То, как быстро и уверенно она ко мне приблизилась, никак не сочеталось с ее внешним видом. Сколько ей лет, не знаю, но обычные люди, которые так выглядят, передвигаются с трудом. Но мы-то не простые люди ведь.</p><p>    - Чем могу быть полезна, мой лорд? – я почтительно поклонилась. Да, титул “лорд”, а соответственно и обращение, у ситхов никак не зависит от гендерной принадлежности. Женщина вы или мужчина, все равно вас будут называть “лорд” или “мой лорд”, так уж у нас заведено.  </p><p>    - Ты ведь послушница Джуно Рейвен?</p><p>    - Так точно, мэм...</p><p>    - Есть одно очень важное дело, надеюсь, ты не занята?</p><p>    - Никак нет, мой лорд, - я помотала головой, уже внутренне напрягаясь. Обычно всякого рода “дела”, то есть поручения, оказываются рискованными. А я только что вернулась с одного такого задания. Но что возразить старшему? Все равно не отпустит.</p><p>    - Прекрасно, - инквизитор как-то недобро улыбнулась, - пойдем со мной.</p><p>    Она повела меня на нижние уровни, на этаж, где располагались тюремные камеры. Да, ситуация мне нравилась все меньше и меньше.</p><p>    - Скажи, много ли тебе известно об Ордене джедаев? – спросила инквизитор Уринт по дороге.</p><p>    -  Ну-у-у… только в общих чертах… - я задумчиво почесала нос, не понимая, к чему все это. – Они, в каком-то смысле, являются противоположностью нам. Приверзенцы Светлой стороны Силы…</p><p>    - И, соответственно, наши враги, - перебила инквизитор. – Совсем недавно нам удалось поймать их шпиона здесь, на Коррибане, недалеко от Академии.</p><p>    - Джедай? Здесь? – я резко остановилась, не веря собственным ушам. – Откуда?</p><p>    - Вот и нам интересно, - хмыкнула инквизитор Уринт. Мы пошли дальше. Да, я не ошиблась, наш путь лежал в подземелья, где ждали инквизитор Зин и еще два его помощника в черных робах с капюшонами, полностью скрывающими их лица. Я заволновалась. Серьезно.</p><p>    - Послушница Рейвен? - начальник тюрьмы улыбнулся мне.</p><p>    - С-сэр... - я почтительно кивнула.</p><p>    - Вот послушница, которая нам поможет, - объявила инквизитор Уринт, и уже обратилась ко мне: - Инквизитор Зин говорит, что у тебя есть дар убеждения, нам бы он сейчас очень пригодился.</p><p>    - Что происходит? - мне все это откровенно не нравилось. Я уж думала, что натворила нечто, о чем и не подозреваю, но, как оказалось, дело было в другом.</p><p>    - Джедай, о котором я тебе рассказала, - начала объяснять инквизитор Уринт, - сейчас здесь, у нас на него планы. - Мои глаза непроизвольно расширились от удивления. - В ходе допроса мы выяснили, что разумом джедая легко манипулировать. Мы слегка изменили его память, дали ложные воспоминания и знания. Теперь надо, чтобы этот джедай вернулся к своим и поведал им эту ложную информацию.</p><p>    - Какую? - не поняла я.</p><p>    - Это секретная информация, но если в общих чертах... Скажем так, нечто относительно удаленных мирных планет в пространстве Республики. Что-то, что позволит ослабить защиту этих миров и... возможно, приведет к серьезным потерям среди мирного населения, - глаза женщины недобро блеснули. - Теперь только надо устроить ему правдоподобный побег.</p><p>    Я в недоумении переводила взгляд с нее на инквизитора Зина и обратно, пытаясь понять, что им от меня-то понадобилось. Одно дело - выполнить поручение кого-то из смотрителей, а тут... В военные интриги влезать совсем не горю желанием, да и непонятно, зачем им я, рядовая студентка Академии.</p><p>    - Видите ли, послушница Рейвен, - инквизитор Зин сделал шаг вперед, - хоть джедай и сбит с толку, он все же не бездушная кукла, к сожалению. Он понимает, что-то не так. А у вас уже есть... некий опыт. Вспомнить того же Алифа. - Я вздрогнула. Тот послушник, которого мне велели допросить. - Здесь задача похожая: идите к пленнику, завоюйте его доверие, сделайте то, что он попросит. Проще говоря, устройте ему побег. Мы подыграем.</p><p>    - Устроить побег? - ошарашено повторила я.</p><p>    - Именно, - кивнула инквизитор Уринт, - ты достаточно молода и не столь... агрессивна, отлично справишься с ролью подставного предателя.</p><p>    - Предателя? - так, в виду стрессовой ситуации я начала превращаться в попугая. Отлично. - А что потом? Я не хочу быть предательницей! Откуда мне знать, что меня же не обвинят в измене? - Тут я обреченно заткнулась, понимая, что перегнула палку.</p><p>    - Докажи свою силу, - инквизитор Уринт подняла левую руку на уровень груди и сжала ее в кулак, - докажи, что ты ситх. И тогда все обвинения в мире ничего не будут значить. Ступай, - она крепко сжала мои плечи своими сморщенными пальцами и силком развернула к двери, ведущей в камеры, - джедай в соседнем помещении. Мы будем ждать здесь. - Она легонько толкнула меня в указанном направлении.</p><p>    Я на нетвердых ногах подошла к металлическим дверям, что с шипением разъехались в стороны, пропуская меня туда, где содержались узники. Это было не очень большое помещение, но длинное, камеры - отдельные отсеки с красной перегородкой силового поля – находились вдоль стен. Две или три были заняты. Кто там сидел, не знаю, они выглядели очень изможденными, не способными даже поднять голову на шум шагов. Мой путь лежал к дальней стене, где и находился искомый пленник-джедай. Подойдя к силовому полю его клетки, я в нерешительности остановилась, соображая, что делать дальше. В центре камеры, скрестив ноги, сидела мужская фигура, голова опущена, видны только коричневые волосы, одет в потрепанную серую тунику и бежевые штаны.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Нет страсти, есть покой… Нет хаоса, есть гармония… - тихо повторял он про себя, - Кодекс джедаев поддержит меня.</p><p>    - Привет, - поздоровалась я, глядя на него сверху вниз, - ты джедай?</p><p>    - Я Квориан Дорджис, - представился он, не поднимая головы, - я джедай… даже здесь, даже на Коррибане. – Он помолчал несколько секунд, потом таки поднял голову. Это был молодой мужчина, слегка осунувшийся, кареглазый, с проступающей щетиной. Крупный нос, пухлый губы и густые брови. Взгляд немного туманный. Если бы не объяснения смотрителя, можно было бы подумать, что пленник слегка того... Увидев меня, на лице мужчины застыло странное удивление. – Ты… ты тоже одна из них?</p><p>    - Я – послушница этой Академии, да. – Хотите войти в доверие, не начинайте сразу со лжи, но и не будьте слишком откровенны. – Учусь, постигаю искусство Темной стороны Силы. Меня зовут Джуно.</p><p>    - Не может быть… - он потер глаза, встал и, слегка пошатываясь, подошел к силовому полю. – Твое лицо… - Глаза джедая удивленно расширились: - На твоем лице нет меток Тьмы.</p><p>    - В каком смысле? – я сделала небольшой шаг назад, непроизвольно прикасаясь к собственным щекам. О каких еще метках он говорит?</p><p>    - У тебя есть связь с Силой, но ты не похожа на других ситхов, - джедай по имени Квориан Дорджис продолжал удивленно разглядывать меня. – Кто ты?.. Что ты хочешь? – Он уже начал паниковать, я, если честно, тоже немного подрастерялась. Метки Тьмы… это что? Ну да, у некоторых ситхов лица очень бледные,  и морщины выглядят так, будто начинают подгнивать. Раньше я думала, это болезнь какая-то. По счастью, не все этим страдают. Так… я опять отвлекаюсь от темы. </p><p>    - Успокойся, - я продемонстрировала джедаю раскрытые ладони, - все нормально.</p><p>    - Да… Да, ты права… - мужчина соображал не очень хорошо. Инквизитор Уринт была права, мозги ему запудрили неплохо. Не хочу даже думать, как. Джедай потер лицо и прошелся вдоль силовой перегородки, бормоча: - Нет страсти, есть спокойствие, нет хаоса, есть гармония… Кодекс джедаев направит меня.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - У вас тоже есть свой Кодекс? – удивилась я. Что он тут говорил сам себе, никак не роднилось с тем, чему нас учили с детства.</p><p>    - Конечно есть, - несколько удивился он, потом молитвенно сложил ладони и с закрытыми глазами выдал: - Нет эмоций - есть покой, нет невежества – есть знание, нет страсти – есть спокойствие, нет хаоса – есть гармония, нет смерти – есть Сила. – Он снова открыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся: - Мы, слуги Силы, живем в гармонии с миром, учимся быть едины с Энергией Жизни. Здесь же все совсем по-другому. – Квориан огляделся и зябко повел плечами. – Кругом Тьма, я чувствую, жестокая, беспощадная Тьма. Ты ощущаешь? Эта Академия, сама эта планета… Очень злое место.</p><p>    Я тоже окинула взглядом тюремное помещение, но никаких признаков явной Тьмы не заметила. Быть может это потому, что живу тут уже много лет, а когда каждый день приносит новые опасности для жизни, то да, поневоле привыкаешь, это становится обычным делом.</p><p>    - Зачем ты сюда пришел тогда?</p><p>    - Я пришел… я… - джедай помассировал виски, собираясь с мыслями. – Это было… - Он вопросительно взглянул на меня, словно в поисках подсказки. – Мне нужно было… - Он снова потер лицо. - Нужно было…</p><p>    - Ну, ладно-ладно, - я решила его не мучить, - не напрягайся. Я не собираюсь тебя допрашивать.</p><p>    - Тогда зачем ты здесь? Что ты хочешь?</p><p>    Я? Собственно, я-то ничего не хочу, это инквизитор Уринт – хочет. Моя воля, я бы сейчас в своей комнате сидела, никому на глаза особо не попадаясь. Может что-нибудь в Голонете бы читала или смотрела. У нас есть голографические терминалы в комнатах, в свободное время пользоваться можно для выхода во всемирную сеть. А вместо этого я здесь, пытаюсь завоевать доверие неприятеля.</p><p>    - Потому что все это неправильно… Никто не должен так мучиться. – Надеюсь, мне удалось его убедить. Ну, как минимум шокировать – точно получилось.</p><p>    - Ты серьезно? – потрясенный Квориан Дорджис будто не верил собственным ушам. – Сострадательный ситх? Не думал, что вы способны сопереживать.</p><p>    - Много ты знаешь о нас, - обиженно ответила я, почему-то вспоминая, с каким негативом Соверения отзывалась о джедаях. </p><p>    - Да-да, прости... - он помотал головой и потер глаза. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто... Слушай, - он подался вперед и перешел на заговорщический шепот, - если ты действительно хочешь мне помочь, мне нужны мои вещи: мой световой меч, мой комлинк... Я успел спрятать все это в гробнице Тулака Хорда, во внутреннем дворе, урна рядом со входом во второе подземелье. Прошу, достань все это для меня.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - я обернулась на закрытую дверь, за которой находились инквизитор Уринт, начальник тюрьмы и их помощники. Эта идея пришла мне в голову совершенно неожиданно. Если они намерены помочь джедаю сбежать, я бы могла тоже покинуть Академию, Коррибан да и вообще космическое пространство Империи. Я сумела бы освободиться, зажила нормальной жизнью где-то... подальше от этого проклятого места. - Только есть просьба. Я тебе помогу, но ты возьмешь меня с собой, договорились? - Сказала я это, естественно, шепотом. Не дай бог кто услышит... Раньше я бы постеснялась о таком просить, боясь услышать в ответ решительное "нет", но тут ситуация была иная. Или идти до конца, или ждать этого конца. Да и у Квориана выбор-то небольшой.</p><p>    - Хочешь бежать со мной? - удивился он.</p><p>    - Ну да, - продолжала настаивать я. - Ситхи... это явно не мое. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как нас тут... воспитывают.</p><p>    - От чего же нет, могу, - он горько усмехнулся, а потом решительно заявил: - Хорошо, я согласен. Только все нужно будет продумать. Пока принеси мои вещи, при побеге нам будет нужна дополнительная защита. Сможешь?</p><p>    - Принесу, - я немного воспрянула духом. - Где они, еще раз?</p><p>    - Внутренний двор гробницы Тулака Хорда, каменная урна рядом со входом во второе помещение. Тебе нужно идти туда.</p><p>    - Все поняла, - я улыбнулась и направилась к выходу из помещения с камерами, но тут немного помедлила и обернулась, джедай все еще смотрел мне вслед: - Это, Квориан... Спасибо. - Металлические створки дверей с тихим "пшиком" разъехались в стороны, пропуская меня, и с таким же глухим шипением сомкнулись за спиной.</p><p>    - Ну, как все прошло? - инквизитору Уринт явно не терпелось узнать подробности. - Тебе удалось завоевать его доверие?</p><p>    - Да, мэм, - я подтвердила собственные слова кивком головы, - он попросил меня принести ему его вещи, спрятанные в гробнице Тулака Хорда. Теперь надо идти туда.</p><p>    - Прекрасно, послушница Рейвен, - пожилая женщина-ситх заулыбалась. – Но ходить никуда не нужно. Она подошла к большой многоуровневой полке у стены, взяла оттуда овальный контейнер и водрузила на стол. – Все здесь. – Инквизитор открыла крышку и продемонстрировала содержимое. Внутри этого сундучка, длиной где-то с мое предплечье и кисть руки лежали световой меч, круглое кстройство для голографической связи, пояс и несколько ампул с голубой лечебной жидкостью – кольто. Так же и мини автоматический шприц для инъекций.</p><p>    - Оу… - только и сумела выдавить я. Не знала, что они уже все нашли. Хотя…</p><p>    - Итак, послушница, - инквизитор Уринт довольно потерла руки, - вот что ты должна будешь сделать… - И она в деталях изложила мне свой хитрый план.</p><p> </p><p>    Дальнейшее опишу не так подробно. Простите, но это… больно. Больно, стыдно и обидно. После этого я в джедаях разочаровалась, и в дальнейшем мое негативное отношение к ним только усилилось, учитывая… некоторые обстоятельства. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7GdulKM53k&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Короче говоря, вечером, после отбоя мне с помощью генератора скрытности – это ручной браслет, при активации генерирующий особое силовое поле, что отражает свет, делает вас внешне невидимыми – пробраться в камеру джедая, выпустить его, а затем проводить к плохо охраняемой (помощники инквизитора Уринт об этом позаботятся) взлетно-посадочной площадке, где случайно окажется небольшой звездолет, на котором пленник сможет безопасно покинуть Коррибан. Вроде все просто. Все, да не совсем.</p><p>    За ужином я подсела к парням из своей группы, тем, кто остался, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Но и это получалось слабо. От мысли о предстоящей ночной вылазке мне кусок в горло не лез.</p><p>    - Джуно? – Нилок легонько пихнул меня локтем. – Ты не заболела?</p><p>    - Что? Нет-нет… - я поспешила придать своему лицу спокойное выражение. – Так, задумалась.</p><p>    Собственно беспокоило не столько задание, а собственная возможность убраться с Коррибана как можно дальше. Или, если поймают, а мне не удастся доказать свою непричастность, придется встретиться с последствиями. А как наказывают изменников? Правильно, смертной казнью.</p><p>    - Тебя зачем Харкун сегодня вызывал? – полюбопытствовал Бейлек. – Мы уж беспокоились.</p><p>    - Так… дал он мне одно заданьице… - я подперла кулаком левую щеку и усмехнулась. – Надо было выполнить невыполнимое, и мне удалось.</p><p>    - Это как? – удивились все. Я невольно улыбнулась и поведала ребятам о своей сегодняшней прогулке по гробнице Марки Рагноса и добытом артефакте. Парни были поражены.</p><p>    - Вот это да! – хохотнул Видр, отпив из своей кружки. – Должно быть смотритель Харкун чуть от злости не лопнул!</p><p>    - Еще бы! – я часто задышала, имитируя гневное выражение лица нашего учителя.</p><p>    - Не, не правильно. Надо вот так. – Герр скорчил рожу.</p><p>    - А по-моему, у него еще губы трясутся, когда он бесится, - перебил Нилок и продемонстрировал свою версию злого смотрителя. Мы все негромко засмеялись. На время мне даже удалось забыть о предстоящем задании.</p><p>    Мне не хотелось проводить его с одноклассниками или с ребятами из параллельных групп не только потому, что я думала, будто вижу их в последний раз, но и на случай, если кто-то догадается, что у меня на уме. Вторгнуться в разум другого не так-то просто, особенно если он, как и вы, владеет Силой, но лучше не рисковать. Поначалу время тянулось мучительно долго, но потом, когда я села за компьютер и вошла в Голонет, показалось, что и получаса не прошло, как женский голос по громкой связи объявил, что наступило время послушникам ложиться спать.</p><p>    Слышно было, как за стенами ребята расходились по своим спальням, а потом через несколько минут все стихло. Я выждала на всякий случай еще минут двадцать: мало кто засыпает быстро. Мы с Кори почти всегда любили еще какое-то время поболтать в темноте, лежа в своих кроватях. А теперь ее нет… И мне пора сматываться.</p><p>    Взяв из шкафа подруги небольшой рюкзачок, я положила туда контейнер с вещами Квориана Джрджиса, а так же и браслет для генерации поля невидимости, а второй надела на левую руку и нажала красную кнопку. От браслета по всему телу прошло белое свечение, и вот я стала полностью невидимой! Никогда прежде не доводилось пользоваться этими штуками. Слушайте, да таким образом я и сама бы смогла легко сбежать из Академии! Но нет, к сожалению, не получится. А если кто из ситхов попадется по дороге? Уж они-то точно меня засекут даже под невидимым щитом. Тогда стопроцентно побег, измена и все остальное. Ладно, пойдем за джедаем. Как минимум инквизитор Уринт обещала, что у нас на пути до корабля не будет преград.</p><p>    Крадучись, я выскользнула в коридор и поспешила в подземелья. Часовые попались всего два раза, да и то не смогли меня засечь. Это обычные солдаты, не ситхи. Но с оружием. До камеры Квориана Дорджиса тоже удалось добраться без особых проблем. Надо было видеть его лицо, когда я появилась перед ним буквально из воздуха. Мое присутствие он, все же, почувствовал еще до того, как удалось на ощупь найти на запястье кнопку деактивации поля невидимости. Но все равно был ошарашен.</p><p>    - Ты? Откуда…</p><p>    - Тихо! - Я приложила палец левой руки к губам, а правой набрала на боковой панели комбинацию для выключения силового поля.</p><p>    - Что?.. – Квориан испуганно отшатнулся.</p><p>    - Да тихо ты! - раздраженно прошипела я, заходя к нему в камеру. – Ты хочешь, чтобы нас засекли?</p><p>    - Я не понимаю…</p><p>    - А и не надо понимать. – Я вручила ему снятый с плеч рюкзак. – Вот, тут твои вещи и такой же стелс-генератор. Я тебе помогу выбраться, а ты возьмешь меня с собой, как договаривались, идет?</p><p>    - Хорошо, - не стал спорить он.</p><p>    Далее мы с включенными стелс-генераторами отправились к космодрому недалеко от главного здания Академии. Туда, где уже ждал небольшой космический корабль. Переговаривались мы шепотом, дабы быть уверенными, что не потеряемся. Соображал Квориан еще плохо, и это давало мне надежду, что он по-прежнему мне верит.</p><p>    - Почему ты это делаешь? Зачем помогаешь мне? – спросил он по дороге. – Ты же ситх.</p><p>    Ну вот опять… Я стиснула зубы. Снова завел: ситхи, тьма, враги… Спокойно, Джуно, спокойно. Пф! Почему я это делаю… Да потому что заставили! А тут еще такой шанс удрать подвернулся!</p><p>    - Потому что это неправильно. А еще я поняла, что ситхи – это не мое.</p><p>    - Наверное, мне стоит быть благодарным Силе за то, что она свела нас вместе…</p><p>    - Рано еще благодарить, мы не выбрались, - отозвалась я.</p><p>    Далее все тоже шло хорошо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Инквизитор Уринт сдержала слово – маршрут, который она мне показала еще днем до корабля, почти не охранялся. Я уж даже обрадовалась, уверяя себя, что вот-вот улечу с этой кошмарной планеты.</p><p>    Небольшой звездолет ждал нас как раз на нужной площадке на нижнем уровне. Все, как и должно было быть! Но как только мы подошли к кораблю и отключили стелс-генераторы, случилось непредвиденное. Квориан Дорджис неожиданно встал передо мной и с серьезным выражением лица заявил:</p><p>    - Боюсь, здесь наши пути расходятся.</p><p>    - Что?.. – не поняла я.</p><p>    - Я должен улететь один. Мастера не будут рады появлению ситха в анклаве джедаев.</p><p>    - Э-э-э-… мо я же не враг… - мне показалось, будто земля начала из-под ног уходить. Он что, не шутит? Обещал же! - Ты сказал, что возьмешь меня с собой!</p><p>    - Я все равно не могу рисковать. Если бы все было иначе, если бы ситхи тебя не завербовали, ты могла бы стать частью нашего Ордена. Однако данном случае…</p><p>    - Хочешь сказать, ты так просто оставишь меня?.. – обалдела я, все еще не до конца осознавая происходящее.</p><p>    - Мне очень жаль, - Квориан обхватил меня за плечи, - но так надо. Прости. – Далее меня невидимой силой отбросило назад да так, что я свалилась с площадки. По счастью высота была небольшой, всегда где-то около метра, но спиной приложилась так, что на несколько секунд потемнело в глазах и сбилось дыхание. Джедай же тем временем запрыгнул в кабину корабля и взлетел в звездное небо.</p><p>    Хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, я медленно села, хватаясь за голову, и перевернулась на четвереньки. Он улетел. Джедай покинул планету, а я осталась. Он попросту бросил меня, несмотря на отчаянную просьбу. Предал. Воспользовался моей помощью и попросту бросил потом.</p><p>    - Мразь… - сдавленно выдохнула я сквозь слезы, стукая кулаками по земле. В груди поднялась дикая ярость. – Ненавижу… Ненавижу!!! – Мне уже было наплевать на боль и абсолютно все равно, услышит ли кто этот крик отчаяния, или же нет. Пусть приходят. Пусть арестуют меня, пусть приговорят к смерти… Пусть уж так, чем от рук Харкуна, как Кори. У меня не вышло. Глупая надежда наивной дурры. Соверения была права… Во всем.</p><p>    Позади меня раздались шаги, обернувшись, я увидела Инквизитора Уринт в сопровождении четверых часовых.</p><p>    - Дело сделано, - пожилая женщина улыбалась мне. – Джедай покинул Академию. План удался, благодаря тебе. Я сообщу об этом твоему наставнику. Уверена, он будет доволен. Особенно хорошо была сыграна часть, где ты просила его взять тебя с собой. Очень правдоподобно.</p><p>    - Оу… - я встала с земли, смахивая со щек слезы. – Я старалась, мэм. – Меня трясло. Она думает, я притворялась? Играла? И… никто меня не будет наказывать? Вот это поворот…</p><p>    - Ты молодец, послушница Рейвен, - инквизитор Уринт выглядела довольной, - можешь гордиться собой. Скоро мы добьемся того, что ни один джедай не будет угрожать Коррибану.</p><p>    - Да… - я невольно заулыбалась и только сейчас начала осознавать, какая же я дура. Ведь все эти годы я сопротивлялась, хотела спрятаться, убежать… А надо было просто принять все как данность. Ситхи взяли меня к себе, в то время как джедаям было наплевать. Может, они и считаются где-то хранителями мира и справедливости, являясь полной противоположностью нашему Ордену, но это вовсе не значит, что эти ребята готовы помочь всем и каждому. Квораин Дорджис воспользовался моей помощью и просто бросил потом, и абсолютно не важно, как он это объяснял, факт остается фактом. Он улетел, я – нет. “Если бы ситхи тебя не завербовали…” Можно подумать, у меня был выбор! И этот идиот еще смеет осуждать меня. Молись, чтобы мы больше не встретились.</p><p>    Если люди на той планете погибнут – это будет целиком и полностью вина Республики, а не моя. Полети я с Кворианом, то рассказала бы ему все, но теперь… Теперь мне даже не жалко. Надо надеяться на себя и постараться выжить. Что бы мне ни приготовил Харкун, какими бы сложными ни были дальнейшие испытания.</p><p> </p><p>Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):</p><p>1) Fallout 3 OST - What Remains; (утро)</p><p>2) Enderal OST - Shattered Dreams; (воспоминания о Кори)</p><p>3) Enderal OST - Echo Of The Past. (страх Джуно перед миссией по "спасению" джедая)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Пролог: Глава 3. Ловушка.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QjS6UIYdoI&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    С инцидента между мной и джедаем прошло еще три дня. Признаюсь вам честно, после этого мои взгляды на многие вещи очень сильно поменялись. Например, я больше не считала Академию каким-то ужасным местом, а себя здесь лишней. Порой казалось, что меня не должно здесь быть, уж слишком высокую цену приходится платить за развитие врожденных сверхспособностей. Еще недавно мне хотелось убежать, мечталось оказаться где-то подальше, я бы с великой готовностью променяла все эти свои паранормальные возможности на тихую спокойную жизнь обычного человека. Может и бедного, но свободного человека, которому не приходится постоянно быть настороже. Интересно, как у меня еще волосы не посидели, и нервы не сдали... Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, Джуно, сплюнь! Да, другое дело. Так о чем мы? Ах да...</p><p>    В ту ночь я почти не спала. Сначала боролась со слезами, но не безысходности, а стыда и осознания собственной глупости. А кто вообще тебе сказал, что джедаи могут помочь хот чем-то? Какое им дело до недоситха, пусть и желающего сменить сторону? Почему ты вообще решила, что кто-то тебе поможет? Да всем плевать! У каждого своя цель. У тебя сейчас - выжить в этом... гадюшнике. А для этого надо во что бы то ни стало постараться обойти своих сокурсников. Лорд Заш должна выбрать своей ученицей тебя, остальные пусть ждут своего счастливого часа потом.</p><p>    Само собой, ни с кем из друзей подобными мыслями я не делилась. А как же? Чтобы меня потом заклеймили позором, даже не слушая, что я тогда просто "играла роль", а в глубине души надеялась сбежать вместе с тем джедаем? Позор на мою голову. Единственное, что хорошо, я таки приняла тот факт, что именно здесь мое место, среди ситхов, в Галактической Республике мне делать нечего, сам случай (судьба? Сила?) подсказал, что я уже на нужной стороне.</p><p>    - Все хорошо, Джуно? - поинтересовался как-то Герр после тренировочного спарринга. Преподаватель поставил меня в пару с девочкой из другой группы, которую я чуть не довела до серьезной травмы, несмотря на то, что она была из группы Воинов и далеко не самой слабой противницей.</p><p>    - Разумеется, - я пожала плечами. - А что?</p><p>    - Да нет, просто... ты стала какая-то... не знаю, жесткая, что ли.</p><p>    - Тебе показалось, - отмахнулась тогда я.</p><p>    Но на самом деле он прав. Как мы знаем, смена взглядов меняет отношение к происходящему. "...Страсть дает могущество, могущество приносит победу..." В поединке с этой девушкой я представила на ее месте того джедая, Квориана Дорджиса. О, как мне хотелось покарать его! И я отыгралась на своей спарринг-партнерше. Она отделалась легкими ожогами от тренировочного оружия и синяками. А все могло быть гораздо серьезнее - когда моя противница упала и выпустила из рук вибромеч, я намеревалась поразить ее молнией, но смотритель Гредор, чистокровный ситх, остановил поединок.</p><p>    Моя победа для всех была неожиданностью, большинство наблюдавших за поединком послушников делали ставки именно на мою соперницу. Смотритель Гредор так же был несказанно удивлен:</p><p>    - Отлично, послушница Рейвен! Великолепно!</p><p>    - Спасибо, сэр, - я довольно улыбнулась и только сейчас заметила, как побежденная пытается подняться. Первая мысль, возникшая в моей голове: надо ей помочь. Но от осознания, что подобное может ею восприняться как издевательство, останавливало меня протянуть ей руку помощи.</p><p>    Неуклюже встав, девушка с шипением оглядела ожог на правом предплечье и со стоном пощупала левый бок. Тут-то меня совесть окончательно заела.</p><p>    - Извини... Больно?</p><p>    - Да пошла ты! - огрызнулась она и покинула площадку для спаррингов. Я со вздохом опустила голову и отправилась к своим.</p><p>    - Джуно, молодец! Молодец, Джуно! - похвалил меня Нилок. Братья-близнецы, Бейлик и Видр, только обменялись удивленными взглядами, а Герр выглядел несколько ошарашенным. Послав благодарную улыбку Нилоку, я без лишних слов уселась на пол рядом с ними, а смотритель Гредор вызвал следующую пару участников.</p><p>    Следующие два дня прошли без эксцессов, не считая того, что смотритель Рагейт, та самая, которая была руководителем группы моего погибшего когда-то брата, сделала мне странное предсказание, смысл которого я так и не поняла: "Берегись теневого убийцу, его можно заставить слушаться, но невозможно подчинить своей воле." Если честно, я... я не знаю, что это за фигня. А потом... Потом события начали развиваться неимоверно быстро.</p><p>    Началось с того, что на третий день, ближе к обеду, у Харкуна вновь зачесалось устроить мне очередное испытание. Опять же по велению этой лорда Заш (увидеть бы ее вживую, что ли?) смотритель послал меня в гробницу Тулака Хорда за каким-то древним текстом. Надо было найти нужный зал, с помощью ручного устройства просканировать исписанную древними символами стену, и вернуться назад. Естественно по пути отбиваясь от хищников. А как же? Несмотря на усиленную охрану Академии дикие животные все равно как-то проскальзывали на территорию, а уж в древних гробницах так и вообще жили. Но вы уже знаете. У меня даже возникло подозрение, не специально ли их туда загоняют те же часовые? Мы, послушники, зверей шугаем-шугаем, а они все не уймутся.</p><p>    Так вот, текст я добыла без проблем, а когда возвращалась, случилось непредвиденное. Только завернула в коридор, ведущий в кабинет Харкуна, как из соседнего появилась молодая светловолосая женщина в красной робе. Она шла, не глядя вперед, взгляд был направлен на экран карманного компьютера в ее левой руке.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Да... да, удивительно... Потрясающе... - пробормотала она, и тут, подняв глаза, увидела меня: - Эй! Эй ты, рабыня... Нет... Послушница... - ее карие глаза удивленно расширились, а голос опустился почти до шепота, - это ведь ты принесла мне тот удивительны голохрон из гробницы Марки Рагноса, да?</p><p>    Тут, признаюсь вам, я немного зависла. Голохрон? Какой еще голохрон? Я не... А-а-а! Тот, который никому еще добыть не удалось? Стало быть... Это та самая лорд Заш! Вот это да... Кто бы мог подумать? Никто из нас еще ее в лицо не видел, но она, похоже, наблюдает за каждым из нас.</p><p>    Это была высокая стройная блондинка с карими глазами и пухлыми губами, особо подчеркнутыми темно-красной помадой в цвет ее одежды, конечно на поясе световой меч, волосы распущенные, длиной где-то до середины шеи, почти как у Кори, на щеках здоровый румянец. Выглядела она очень молодо и свежо по сравнению с большинством наших руководителей, лица которых были заметно тронуты Тьмой. Что-то мне вспомнилось, когда я принесла Харкуну тот самый голохрон, то видела, как из его кабинета выходит женщина, похожая на ту, что сейчас стояла передо мной. Видимо, это и есть будущая наставница кого-то из нас. Но на всякий случай, дабы не ошибиться, я решила не называть предполагаемого имени, а только почтенно поклонилась и тихо ответила:</p><p>    - Да, госпожа, это я нашла голохрон.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Невероятно, - глаза лорда Заш потрясенно расширились, она теперь смотрела куда-то чуть вверх, - тысячи лет он был в этой гробнице... лорды ситхов проходили мимо, и вот неожиданно появляется кто-то. Скажи мне, - леди ситх снова взглянула на меня, - как ты его добыла?</p><p>    Тут я даже засмущалась. Как добыла, как добыла... Да просто. Рассказать все, как есть, или что-то придумать? Ведь слишком просто получилось, кто-то другой, более сильный и достойный вполне мог сделать то же самое. Но как на зло в голову не пришло ни одной экзотической мысли, поэтому пришлось сказать правду:</p><p>    - Я метнула молнию в пирамиду, и она открылась.</p><p>    - Какое простое решение, - восхитилась лорд Заш, вертя в руках свою панель данных, - почему никто из нас не додумался? Мы-то думали, этот артефакт уж никому не достать... А может, - она на секунду закатила глаза, - нам просто не суждено было его добыть. - И снова все внимание ко мне. - Значит, ты принесла мне голохрон, а теперь и текст из гробницы Тулака Хорда, - лорд Защ указала на сканер у меня в руках, - очень интересно. Я слежу за твоим прогрессом и надеюсь на тебя, послушница. Очень-очень.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Правда? - не поверила я. - А Харкун благоволит Ффону.</p><p>    - Задачей Харкуна является убрать слабых, в остальном, - лорд Заш небрежно махнула правой рукой, - его мнение не важно. Удачи, послушница, - тут леди ситх протянула правую руку и слегка, словно в поддержке, сжала мое плечо, - удачи. - После этого она спокойно пошла по коридору и скрылась за ближайшим поворотом.</p><p>    - Ого... - едва слышно выдохнула я, когда лорд Заш пропала из виду, и дрожащими пальцами дотронулась до своего левого плеча. Почему-то захотелось широко улыбнуться или даже усмехнуться, но вместо этого получилось только обалдело открыть рот. Представляю, как глупо я выглядела со стороны. Лорд Заш обратила внимание на меня... Именно на меня, а не на кого-то другого. Значит ли это, что мои шанцы, так сказать, получить повышение гораздо выше, чем у остальных? Так, ну что-то я размечталась... А Харкун ждет.</p><p>    Войдя в кабинет смотрителя, я впервые почему-то не почувствовала должного страха. Вернее, он присутствовал, но уже не так остро ощущался.</p><p>    - Ты где так долго шляешься? - как обычно начал смотритель в своей манере. Только хотелось ему сказать, что сейчас произошло, но я вдруг неожиданно передумала. Что будет, если смотритель узнает о моей беседе с лордом Заш? Она пока еще не мой учитель (и не известно, станет ли), а у Харкуна есть все полномочия...</p><p>    - Прошу прощения за задержку... сэр, - я поклонилась и протянула ему сканер с данными. - Ваше поручение выполнено.</p><p>    - Принесла? Дай сюда, - смотритель поднялся из-за стола, обошел его слева и грубо выхватил у меня портативное устройство для считывания информации, - не удивлюсь, если данные повреждены, вот что мы получаем, отправляя низших созданий выполнять работу ситхов. Что ухмыляешься?! Думаешь, самая умная здесь?</p><p>    Я резко вздрогнула, быстро убирая с лица еле заметную улыбку. Пока у меня неплохо получается справляться с поставленными задачами, и даже сама лорд Заш обратила внимание на мои успехи настолько, что даже заговорила со мной. Возможно, Харкун все понимает, и его это бесит. Видите, как его это бесит? Ладно, незачем тыкать палкой к'лор'слага, а то еще руку откусит по самое плечо.</p><p>    - Мое дело не думать, а выполнять, - ответила я с совершенно невинным выражением на лице. Смотритель открыл рот, очевидно собирался злобно осадить меня, но тут пиликнул дверной звонок, и в кабинет вошли остальные ребята из нашего класса... и любимчик Харкуна, чистокровный ситх Ффон Олт.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - А, вот и остальной мусор подтянулся, - пробубнил Харкун в их сторону, уже забыв про меня, - то-то я чувствую, воняет.</p><p>    Тут я с большим трудом удержалась, чтобы не хихикнуть, представив на секунду, что наш наставник обращается так и к своему протеже.  Это был единственный веселый момент в данной ситуации, поскольку дальше всем было не до смеха. Мы встали перед смотрителем полукругом, ожидая указаний.</p><p>    - Чудно, все отбросы в сборе, - он развел руками, - думаю, пришло время для еще одной демонстрации. Герр, выйди вперед.</p><p>    Не понимающий, чего от него хотят, парень испуганно огляделся и подошел к наставнику. Глаза Харкуна злобно сверкнули:</p><p>    - Ффон, - наставник указал на высокого брюнета, - убей его.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - С удовольствием, смотритель, - подражая тону Харкуна, отозвался чистокровный. Он встал напротив Герра и активировал отстегнутый от спинного держателя вибромеч. Глаза нашего друга остекленели, от нерешительно попятился, а потом опрометью ринулся к выходу, грубо оттолкнув меня со своего пути, да так резко, что я от неожиданности шлепнулась на левый бок. Полыхнула молния, пущенная из руки чистокровного, и высокий брюнет, пораженный электричеством, рухнул на пол. Он еще дышал, когда жаждущий расправы Ффон угрожающе навис над ним, замахиваясь своим оружием. Мне осталось только быстро отвернуться; раздался характерный звук добивающего удара и сдавленный хрип, а потом тишина.</p><p>    Все еще лежа на полу, я перевернулась на другой бок, чтобы только увидеть безжизненное тело нашего сокурсника, все еще дымившееся от электроудара. Бейлек помог мне подняться, а Видр на всякий случай загородил собой от гордо возвращавшегося на место Ффона, которому смотритель послал довольную ухмылку и в ответ получил такую же.</p><p>    - Пусть Герр будет примером для всех вас, - с презрением объявил смотритель, - Ффон убил его без каких-либо усилий. И то же самое будет со всеми вами. - Он довольно потер руки. - Есть какие-то возражения?</p><p>    Близнецы словно воды в рот набрали, да и мне было не легче. Это уже полный беспредел. То, что он сейчас сделал... Послушникам запрещается же убивать друг друга в стенах Академии! За это следует жестокое наказание. Помните дело послушника Алифа, ставшего случайным свидетелем похожего инцидента? А Харкун что... сам благоволит нарушению правил? Или по приказу кого-то из смотрителей подобное деяние не является нарушением? Как бы там ни было, даже лорд Заш мне сейчас не поможет...</p><p>    - Никак нет, смотритель, возражений нет, - смиренно ответила я за всех.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - он сердито нахмурил брови, - тогда выметайтесь отсюда. На сегодня больше вы мне не нужны. Можете отправляться на занятия, хотя... - Лицо Харкуна просияло: - Не знаю, есть ли смысл. Очень скоро никого из вас в живых не останется, поэтому стоит ли тратить последние дни на бесполезную учебу... Лучше сразу отправляйтесь писать завещания. - Чистокровный поддержал его ехидным смешком и посоветовал:</p><p>    - Оглядывайтесь почаще, рабы.</p><p>    Мы втроем, обойдя тело Герра, покинули кабинет смотрителя и быстро двинулись по коридору куда подальше. Нужно рассказать кому-то, другие учителя могут и не знать, какой произвол Харкун творит у них под носом. Может, нам помогут... Или нет. Ситхи не любят слабых. Вдруг вместо помощи кто-то из преподавателей шепнет обо всем Харкуну и тогда... Тогда у нас... у меня... не останется ни единого шанса. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Это уже полный беспредел! Нельзя так! - кипел Видр.</p><p>    - Такое вообще законно? - недоумевал его брат.</p><p>    - Нет, конечно, - отозвалась я. - Но только что мы можем?</p><p>    - Ну, не знаю... разобраться с этим Ффоном как-то. Все втроем, а? - Видр вдруг резко остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам: не услышал ли кто. Но большинство сейчас на занятиях, да и кому надо к нам прислушиваться.</p><p>    - Ты думаешь, это возможно? - шепотом поинтересовалась я.</p><p>    - Не знаю, но... - он "пострелял" глазами по округе, - идемте. - Мы нашли пустынный закуток под одной из лестниц, и нырнули туда. - Я вот что думаю, Харкун так благоволит этому новенькому... Откуда он вообще такой свалился на наши головы? Ладно, не суть. Он очень сильно хочет, чтобы тот преуспел. Настолько, что начал убивать остальных своих учеников. То есть, нас.</p><p>    - Мразь он, мразь и есть, - я со скрещенными руками прислонилась к стене и подперла ее левой ступней.</p><p>    - Нужно все обдумать, - Бейлек нахмурился и пощипал двумя пальцами нижнюю губу, - давайте вечером, в Пещере Скорби соберемся? Там нас никто не подслушает.</p><p>    - Поддерживаю, - согласился Видр, он сжал кулаки и пропустил через них слабые заряды молний, - этот гаденыш у нас еще попляшет.</p><p>    Я недобро оскалилась, уже в красках представляя, что с ним сделаю. Сначала пусть парни отыграются, после чего я телекинезом несколько раз оторву его от земли и больно шмякну об нее, после чего медленно начну поджаривать электричеством. Ме-е-едленно. Подождите... Да что это со мной такое? Не понимаю. Раньше я не была такой... кровожадной. Правда, видимо, что слабое существо, загнанное в угол, превращается в дикого безжалостного зверя. Что поделать, жить хочется всем, правда же?</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>    В обед близнецы подсели ко мне и предложили сразу после еды пойти в Пещеру Скорби и спокойно обсудить план дальнейших действий. Не помню, говорила ли вам, так мы называли то место, где собирались на поминки каждого погибшего одногрупника, и где на камне были высечены их имена. Я совсем не понимала, к чему спешка, вроде собирались вечером, да и потом, у нас уроки... Но Видр вдруг решил, что нет смысла тянуть - чем быстрее мы избавимся от Ффона, тем скорее заживем более-менее нормально, как раньше. При этом оба брата вели себя как-то странно... Нервничали, даже оба на всякий случай держали мысленный щит Силы, дабы скрыть свой разум от возможного вмешательства. Необычным это мне тогда не показалось - я ведь тоже как на иголках в последнее время. Но все же что-то мне подсказывало: надо быть осторожнее, мало ли что.</p><p>    Но свой внутренний голос я не послушала, и после обеда сразу направилась в поминальную пещеру недалеко от Академии. Негоже учебы прогуливать, но у нас сейчас... ситуация. Так что будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А проблемы не заставили себя долго ждать.</p><p>    Видр и Бейлек появились спустя несколько минут после моего прихода, лица у обоих самые мрачные. У меня по спине пробежал холодок, в воздухе с их появлением возникло какое-то пугающее напряжение.</p><p>    - Что происходит? - я откровенно насторожилась.</p><p>    - Прости, девочка, - Бейлек выглядел явно расстроенным, - ты мне нравишься, ты правда классная. Но Харкун поставил нам условие: или мы убьем тебя, или он - нас. Ситхами нам в любом случае не стать... А так мы хоть сможем отправиться домой.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Перестаньте, ребята, нам обязательно это делать? - я отступила на несколько шагов, примирительно демонстрируя свои раскрытые ладони, только сейчас понимая всю глубину задницы, в которую угодила. - Мы же друзья...</p><p>    - Так и есть, - Видр выставил в мою сторону заряженный виброклинок, - поэтому мы сделаем это максимально безболезненно.</p><p>    - Джуно, мне очень жаль, - Бейлек последовал примеру брата.</p><p>    - Хватит сопли распускать! - строго прикрикнул на него Видр, доставая оружие, и уже обратился ко мне: - Защищайся!</p><p>    Схватка была недолгой, но яростной. Браться сдаваться не собирались, но и мне было некуда деваться. Бежать? Ударят в спину. Просить пощады? Тоже бесполезно. Принять удар и проститься с жизнью? Никогда! Харкун здорово провел нас, что говорить, у него, похоже, многолетний опыт ведения игр на выживание с такими сопляками как мы...</p><p>    Как мне удалось победить двоих огромных почти одинаковых по внешности и силе парней - ума не приложу, наверное сработал защитный рефлекс. Когда оба ринулись на меня с включенными вибромечами, я при помощи телекинеза отшвырнула их от себя, потом подбежала к одному, пока он пытался встать, и со всей силы ударила своим оружием по макушке... Со вторым пришлось тяжелее, ибо смерть брата буквально вывела его из себя. Но и я не чувствовала ужаса. Нет. Страшно было потом, когда пришло осознание содеянного, а в тот момент... Тогда я просто защищалась. Противник таки выбил у меня из рук оружие и подсечкой свалил на землю, но я тут же выпустила в него из обеих ладоней максимально мощные заряды молний, на которые была способна...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4s3vo1Nh24&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    После того, как все было кончено, я еще несколько секунд просто лежала на каменном пещерном полу, тяжело дыша, а когда ко мне снова вернулась способность двигаться, то чуть приподнялась на локтях, потом села и оглядела поле битвы. Оба брата были мертвы. Мои последние товарищи, одноклассники, с которыми мы еще сегодня спокойно могли общаться на разные жизненные темы, теперь лежат неподвижно, и никогда уже не встанут.</p><p>    Мне стало плохо. Но не от полученных саднящих небольших ран и ожогов, а от осознания того, что я натворила. Понимание пришло не сразу, постепенно, как при медленном погружении в ледяную воду, когда холод секунда за секундой касается каждой клеточки вашего тела.</p><p>    - Нет... - перевернувшись на колени, я посмотрела на свои дрожащие руки и обхватила себя за плечи, до боли стиснув их пальцами. - Нет... нет-нет-нет... Нет!!! - Грудь мучительно сдавило, я упала на бок, поджала ноги и зарыдала. Точно так же, как несколько дней назад в своей комнате я оплакивала погибшую подругу. Потом ужас от содеянного сменился страхом наказания, если кто узнает, что я сделала. Лишить жизни другого послушника на территории Академии... Хотя, если бы кто-то вот так запросто прикончил меня, вряд ли им что-то за это сделали, Харкун бы постарался отмазать виновника, думаю. Но выжила я, соответственно, спрос с меня. И не важно, что защищалась, никому этого не доказать, свидетелей нет.</p><p>    План действий в моей голове созрел почти сразу: нужно было сымитировать, будто между Видром и Бейликом произошла драка, в результате которой оба и погибли? Например тот, с пробитой головой, получил смертельную травму, но погиб не сразу, а еще успел отправить на свет своего брата, а уже потом и сам...? Да, это лучший вариант.</p><p>    С помощью телекинеза я подтащила тело с пробитой головой к другому, который пострадал от электроожогов и, натянув рукав на пальцы правой руки, вложила ему в ладонь его же оружие. Никаких отпечатков, никаких следов перетаскивания тел. Теперь осталось только незаметно уйти. Но и это не получилось, ибо до меня вдруг долетели мужские голоса. Я тут же метнулась за груду камней в дальнем углу пещеры, и очень вовремя: в поле зрения появилось трое вооруженных Часовых. Тела братьев сразу бросились им в глаза, а судя по разговорам, имитация сработала - стражи предположили, что тут произошла драка. Мне пришлось ждать, пока озранники не уберутся и не... уберут. Все это время я сидела за камнями, стараясь быть тише воды ниже травы. Если меня тут застукают, сами понимаете...</p><p>    Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем пещера опустела, не знаю, немного, наверное, но мне показалось, что я просидела в укрытии целую вечность. Выждав на всякий случай еще пару минут, я таки покинула пещеру и направилась в Академию, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Раны саднили нещадно, однако в медблок я твердо решила не соваться. Недавно только там была с ногой. Один у нас в классе парень чуть что, сразу бежал к медикам, меня же подкалывали часто словами "дотяну до последнего". А вот переодеться и вымыться не помешало бы. Но стоило только подойти к двери в свою комнату, как меня догнал один из Часовых с сообщением, что послушницу Рейвен срочно вызывает смотритель Харкун. Делать нечего, надо идти. Блин, еще бы чуть-чуть, и пришлось бы охраннику ждать, пока я из душа вылезу. Ладно, пойду как есть, куда уж теперь деваться.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo5rjJKz6XQ&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    По пути я совершенно случайно пересеклась с любимчиком учителя, Ффоном Олтом. Тот наградил меня испепеляющим взглядом и с подлым хихиканьем отправился восвояси. Показав язык его спине, я последовала дальше в офис Харкуна, по пути перебирая варианты, что бы ему такого сказать при встрече. Вариаций была масса, но все агрессивного характера. Его очередная попытка убрать меня провалилась, но это не значит, что он не попытается вновь. Но я, как минимум, буду сопротивляться. Даже если он захочет напасть на меня сейчас... Удар смиренно или трусливо я не приму, в отличие от тех, кто был до меня.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Входи, рабыня, - Харкун махнул рукой, только увидев меня на пороге его кабинета. Я молча повиновалась и подошла к его столу. Молча. Все слова, что крутились в моей голове еще минуту назад как по волшебству собрали вещи и смотались куда подальше. - Другие где? Я всех вас вызвал.</p><p>    - Наверное, сейчас придут, сэр, - я неопределенно пожала плечами, решив, что лучше будет изобразить непричастность. Моя версия, если кто спросит, я Видра и Бейлика сегодня последний раз видела за обедом, а те, кто их нашел, предположили, что браться сами друг друга убили.</p><p>    - Изображаешь невинную овечку, - Харкун поднялся с кресла и двинулся вокруг стола ко мне. - Сама ведь уже знаешь, что ты последняя из вашей шлаковой банды недоситхов. Двое других найдены в пещере мертвыми. Твоя работа? - Он остановился от меня где-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>    - Ч-что?.. - я изо всех сил изображала, что впервые об этом слышу, но на всякий случай установила щит Силы вокруг собственной головы. Харкун и так ведь все знает, вот только доказать не сможет, иначе раскроется и его тайна. - Н-нет, сэр, я не... С чего вы взяли?</p><p>    - Действительно, с чего бы... - Харкун задумчиво пощипал свою бородку. - По официальной версии они сами друг друга прикончили, очевидно стараясь выяснить, кто лучший. Тогда откуда у тебя эти ссадины и синяки? - он провел правой рукой сверху вниз.</p><p>    - Шираки, сэр, в пещерах их полным полно, - я даже не моргнула.</p><p>    - Шираки, - утвердительно повторил смотритель, я согласно кивнула. - Что ж... за убийство послушника тебя бы сразу приговорили к высшей мере, а вот за шираков, - он резко сделал выпад в моем направлении так, что я невольно шагнула назад, - могут и простить. Итак, - учитель заложил руки за спину, - твое последнее испытание заключается в том, чтобы найти звездную карту в гробнице лорда Наги Садау, но перед этим нужно разыскать спящего там древнего теневого убийцу, именуемого дешадом. Он знает путь к этой карте.</p><p>    - Дешад? - не поняла я.</p><p>    - Представитель древней расы, способный заживо поглотить любого, кто имеет чувствительность к Силе. Наши предки, лорды ситхов, использовали дешадов в качестве телохранителей. Не зря их именуют теневыми убийцами. - Губы Харкуна искривились в ехидной ухмылке: - Этот, скорее всего, съест тебя, как только увидит. Если найдешь его и склонишь к сотрудничеству, - тут смотрителю стало смешно от собственных слов, - он приведет тебя к звездной карте. Да, и еще, - он поднял вверх указательный палец правой руки, - в этот раз тебе придется соревноваться с Ффоном. Первый, кто добудет карту, станет учеником лорда Заш, другой умрет. И Ффон уже начал, так что, - глаза Харкуна недобро сверкнули, - мой тебе совет: беги, рабыня, беги.</p><p>    Но не успела я еще осознать весь ужас ситуации, как за спиной кто-то деловито кашлянул, и тут же знакомый женский голос спокойно попросил:</p><p>    - М-м-м... Секунду, пожалуйста.</p><p>    - Л-лорд Заш?.. - Харкун тут же фигурально поджал хвост, я резко обернулась на вошедшую светловолосую женщину в красном одеянии. - Что вы здесь делаете?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Дама смерила моего наставника презрительным взглядом и с явным намеком поинтересовалась:</p><p>    - Смотритель Харкун, вы намекаете, что я - лорд ситхов - не имею права ходить по Академии ситхов куда хочу?</p><p>    - Что вы... Ко-конечно нет, лорд Заш, - Харкун в ее присутствии очевидно трусил. Сейчас почему-то он уже не казался мне таким властным и страшным, как раньше. Как говорится, всегда найдется кто-то сильнее.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - лорд Заш глянула в мою сторону: - Я вижу, последняя послушница прибыла. Мне очень интересно узнать результаты их испытаний. Где этот второй... красный... Ффон?</p><p>    - Он освободился раньше, и я отослал его на последнее испытание... Зачем ждать? - в голосе Харкуна явно скользили оправдательные ноты.</p><p>    - Правда? Жаль. Я только что закончила перевод древнего текста, добытого этой послушницей, - она указала на меня, - и выяснила, что без него карту и не заполучить.</p><p>    Глаза Харкуна испуганно расширились, от отступил назад и сбивчиво начал:</p><p>    - Уже поздно... Ффон ушел. Вы не можете...</p><p>    - Что? Дать одному послушнику преимущество над другим? - с усмешкой перебила лорд Заш. - Смотритель, когда ситхи вообще вели честную игру?</p><p>    Мой учитель не нашел, что на это возразить. Он просто обреченно уставился в пол, перед этим скользнув по мне ненавидящим взглядом, а в моей груди зажегся слабый огонек надежды.</p><p>    - Итак, дорогая послушница, - обратилась ко мне лорд Заш, - вот что ты должна будешь сделать, чтобы освободить дешада. - Она извлекла из кармана маленькую панель данных и включила ее. На экране отобразилась схема внутренних залов усыпальницы древнего лорда ситхов. - Перво-наперво тебе нужно отыскать в гробнице четыре жезла, которые находятся в руках статуй. Ищи вот в этих залах. - Она указала на красные точки. - Далее спускайся на нижний уровень и следуй вот в этом направлении. - На карте ничего не было указано. Я в недоумении уставилась на женщину. - Сюда план, к сожалению, не продолжается, поэтому будь внимательна - это плохо изведанная территория. - Я молча взяла протянутую мне панель данных, а лорд Заш продолжила: - Судя по описанию, там находится зал с четырьмя алтарями, на них тебе нужно разместить найденные жезлы и зарядить их электричеством, тогда откроется путь к дешаду. Не знаю почему, но карту без него не добыть. Однако будь осторожна, он очень опасен.</p><p>    У меня была уйма вопросов. Как найти нужный зал с алтарями, что меня ждет, как я вообще найду нужного субъекта и заставлю его сотрудничать? Согласится ли он вообще провести меня к этой карте? Да, такое на мою долю еще не выпадало. По сравнению с этим заданием все предыдущие казались просто плевыми детскими поручениями.</p><p>    - А кто такой этот дешад?</p><p>    - Они крайне могущественные создания. Древняя раса чувствительных к Силе существ, которые, если верить древним текстам, служили ситхам в старые времена, - судя по всему, лорд Заш и сама мало знала о том, с чем по ее же велению я должна столкнуться, - их так же именуют Теневыми Убийцами.</p><p>   <i> "Берегись теневого убийцы," </i>- вдруг вспомнились мне слова смотрителя Рагейт.</p><p>    - Этот, если верить описаниям, - продолжала леди ситх, - принадлежал самому Тулаку Хорду.</p><p>    - Ого... - только и сумела выдавить я. Сколько лет назад жил этот широко известный повелитель ситхов? Мама моя... Найти древнее существо, которое черт его знает сколько времени сидит под землей. Не знаю, как он выжил, но...</p><p>    - ...вывезти его из криостаза, - продолжала лорд Заш, я вздрогнула и уставилась на нее, - не знаю почему, но до звездной карты не добраться без дешада. Ты понимаешь?</p><p>    Я утвердительно покивала. Как-то невежливо было бы просить повторить то, что я прослушала. Не хотела показаться глупой, да и Харкун рядом. Вон, стоит ухмыляется, пока лорд Заш на него не смотрит. Думает, мне не справиться. Может, он и прав. Но у меня хотя бы есть преимущество... и потенциальная поддержка моего будущего наставника. Потенциального, конечно.</p><p>    - Собрать четыре жезла, отнести их в нижний зал, расставить по местам и зарядить электричеством, найти дешада... Э-э-э... кто бы это ни был, и убедить его привести меня к заездной карте... Далее забрать карту и принести ее вам. - Перечислила я все по порядку.</p><p>    - Именно так, моя дорогая, - лорд Заш кивнула и уже обратилась к Харкуну: - Дайте знать, когда оба послушника вернутся. - Он кивнул. - И еще, смотритель, вы ничего не будете делать с ними без моего ведома, все понятно?</p><p>    - Так точно... Л-лорд Заш... - мой учитель покорно склонил голову.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - Заш одобрительно кивнула ему и с улыбкой добавила мне: - Удачи, послушница Рейвен.</p><p>    Опустив глаза и волнительно сжав ладони, я покинула кабинет Харкуна и быстро зашагала к главному выходу из Академии. Ну вот и все, последнее испытание. Либо Ффон, либо я. Надо постараться, не для того я тут тринадцать лет училась, чтобы сгинуть  на финальном испытании.</p><p>    Я так волновалась, что совершенно забыла про боль из-за травм от недавнего сражения. Та стычка отошла на второй план. О том, чтобы вымыться, переодеться и обработать раны (самостоятельно) уже и речи не было - надо спешить. Если Ффон уже в гробнице Наги Садау, он может и сам догадаться, что нужно сделать. Несмотря на мое информативное преимущество, медлить нельзя.</p><p>    Чуть ли не вприпрыжку я долетела до ангара со спидерами, запрыгнула на желтый, которым пользовалась чаще всего, и понеслась в Долину Темных Лордов. Ну вот и все, друзья, время пришло. Это мой шанс. Шанс, который упустить я просто не имею права. Вперед, Джуно, вперед.</p><p> </p><p>Саундтреки:</p><p>1) Салют 7 OST - Main Theme; (мысли Джуно после случая с джедаем)</p><p>2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Memories; (Джуно после нападения братьев-близнецов)</p><p>3) Baldur's Gate 2 OST - Irenicus Dungeon. (задание Харкуна)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Пролог: Глава 4. Финальное испытание.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3LGFF1Qpk8&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Гробница Наги Садау находилась не так далеко, спокойным шагом можно было за минут пять-семь добраться, так что на спидере я и без того долетела со свистом. Рядом со входом стояли двое часовых в боевой броне и с пушками наготове. Не помню, упоминала ли, что такие дежурят у каждого входа в древние катакомбы? Мало ли кто оттуда, помимо послушников, вылезет? На крики и просьбы о помощи стражи тоже прибегают, правда, не всегда вовремя. Так же в поле зрения попал еще один спидер, черный, припаркован неподалеку, и что-то мне подсказывает, чего его обладатель - мой краснокожий злобный соперник, и сейчас он как раз уже исследует гробницу в поисках звездной карты.</p><p>    Крикнув часовым на бегу: "Здрасьте!" - я влетела внутрь и сразу без остановки по лестнице вниз до первого зала. Там уже, оглядевшись по сторонам, я включила электронную карту местности и пошла в указанных направлениях. Значит, по словам лорда Заш, надо найти четыре жезла, отнести их в нужное помещение, расставить по местам и в каждый долбануть молнией. Ну, не долбануть, но... Так, ладно, не отвлекаться! Потом подискутируем на эту тему, когда доберемся куда надо, хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Итак, следуя схеме, собрать жезлы большого труда не составило. Они были вставлены в руки статуй, но вытаскивались удивительно легко. Надеюсь, мои действия никто не сочтет вандализмом, нет? Сами эти жезлы представляли собой  металлические узорчатые палки длиной с руку и толщиной где-то в два пальца, на конце каждой светящийся камень в форме пирамиды. Чем-то они напоминали миниатюрные голохроны, причем у каждого жезла он был свой, то есть, четыре жезла - четыре цвета: красный, зеленый, синий и желтый... Почти как четыре элемента природы. Как только в моих руках оказался последний, я поспешила в самую глубь гробницы, куда еще, думаю, ни один послушник не совался.</p><p>    Когда-то в этой же гробнице я наткнулась на инопланетного гуманоида… Такое создание ростом со взрослого человека, кожа зеленая, один единственный глаз на пол лица, безволосый, уши острые, потрепанная одежда, а зубы и когти… Ну, в общем, в понимаете. Как потом стало известно, такие создания являются коренными жителями планеты Бисс в отдаленной части галактики. Что оно… он… тут забыл, это было для меня загадкой. Существо представилось как Сей-рун и попросило о помощи. Когда-то его друг, смотритель Прайтор, изгнал его, просто выслал прочь… и перестал кормить. Сей-рун попросил меня пойти к Прайтору и принести некое особое мясо, которое помогло бы существу восстановить силы. Проникнувшись сочувствием к инопланетянину, я решила постараться ему помочь.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Однако смотритель Прайтор, молодой ситх человеческого происхождения, отвечавший за содержание животных в Академии, очень испугавшийся, услышав имя существа, рассказал мне, почему именно так поступил. Это “особое мясо”, которым он кормил своего друга по факту являлось… В общем, он отдавал ему куски трупов погибших послушников… Ей-богу, меня чуть не стошнило тогда. В общем, питаясь энергией павших, Сей-рун, не знавший, чем его кормят, становился все сильнее, и Прайтор испугался, что со временем его “питомец” просто начнет охотиться на живых. Выход был один - отравить Сей-руна, дабы спасти его потенциальных жертв, одной из которых чисто теоретически могла оказаться и я. Назад к существу мы с Прайтором пошли вместе; смотритель захватил с собой кусок того самого мяса, в которое был добавлен химикат, что должен был ослабить сушество... Сказал не спрашивать, где он это самое мясо достал, да и мне интересоваться особо-то не хотелось, если честно. В общем, мы сделали, что должны были. С одной стороны мне было жаль существо, а с другой... даже не знаю. Страх за собственную жизнь как-то переборол сострадание. Не сразу, но позже.     </p><p>    Был еще случай, когда нам с Кори пришлось помочь девушке, которая недавно присоединилась к рядам часовых. Она попросила как-то помочь найти одного послушника, который, судя по всему, попал в беду именно в этой самой гробнице. Пошел туда один, дабы доказать что-то своему отцу, который входил в ряды Почетных Стражей, это ситхи, отвечавшие за безопасность императора и членов его Темного Совета. Элитная охрана, проще говоря. Так вот, за каким-то... Почему-то парень сунулся туда в одиночку и... как вы понимаете, погиб. Шираки, чтоб их. Налетел на целую колонию. Когда мы трое прибежали на крики, он еще отбивался. Приведшая нас девушка открыла огонь по летающим газам из пушки, а мы с Кори пустили в ход молнии и вибромечи. Одолеть-то одолели, да только послушника спасти не удалось.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Потом именно мне зачем-то выпала честь сообщить отцу погибшего эту прискорбную новость. Там, где его пост, на самом верхнем уровне в Академии, где проводятся заседания Темного Совета, только ситхи имеют право находиться. Кори струхнула идти туда, поэтому пришлось мне. Отец парня, оказывается, уже все знал, почувствовал через Силу, но по долгу службы поста своего не покинул. Спросил меня только, где погиб его сын: глубоко под землей, или не дошел даже до спуска туда? А у меня язык не повернулся сказать, что парень подвергся нападению шираков почти рядом с выходом... Отец и без того был расстроен, сказал, что мальчишка был слабым и недостойным, стыдил его при жизни тем, что не был так силен, как от него ждали. Мне вспомнился собственный брат, который так хотел достичь величия, что стал жертвой собственной неосторожности. И я сказала Почетному Стражу, что его сын погиб глубоко под землей, храбро сражаясь за  себя и нас с подругой. Эта ложь оказалась во благо, ибо скорбящий отец поверил. Как он тогда сказал: "С этой новостью ты принесла мне и облегчение, на которое я и не надеялся. Сделаю все, чтобы моего сына похоронили с честью". Когда я рассказала об этом Кори, она спросила, правильно ли было так соврать? Этот ситх, все же, из Почетной Стражи, даже не какой-то средний лорд... Но я просто не смогла еще больше усугубить ситуацию. А вы бы как поступили на моем месте? В любом случае, что сделано, то сделано... Да, ладно, не будем больше отвлекаться, тем более, что мы сейчас здесь по другому делу, предаваться воспоминаниям в сегодняшнюю миссию не входит.</p><p>    С четырьмя тяжелыми жезлами в руках я дошла до лестницы вниз, ведущей за пределы электронной карты гробницы. Дальше, пройдя по не очень длинному коридору со статуями, я увидела обрыв... Вероятно здесь когда-то был очень огромный зал с высокими потолками, а потом пол в нем неожиданно обвалился. Только остатки его еще держатся вдоль самых стен. </p><p>    Темную фигуру в капюшоне я не сразу различила, но только увидев его, я невольно замерла на вздохе и нырнула за ближайшую статую. Ффон Олт стоял на краю пропасти и разглядывал светящийся объект на другой стороне, которым был... большой энергетический куб, грани которого состояли из силовых полей, а внутри проглядывалась висящая в воздухе фигура... только не понятно, чья, существо находилось спиной к нам.  </p><p>    - Черт знает, что такое! - выругался любимчик Харкуна, прохаживаясь туда-сюда. Я еще сильнее прислонилась к стене и сползла на корточки, чуть ли не до боли прижимая к груди металлические жезлы. Только бы он меня не увидел, только бы не почувствовал… С этой мыслью я оградила свое сознание щитом Силы. Похоже, Ффон не знает, что делать, и просто ждет, надеясь, что ответ придет ему откуда-нибудь сверху.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Уходи… уходи отсюда… Чего ты ждешь?.. - шептала я почти одними губами. При себе похожих жезлов у чистокровного не было видно, так что значит ли это, что преимущество у меня? – Уходи давай…</p><p>    Потоптавшись еще какое-то время на краю пропасти, Ффон Олт сплюнул себе под ноги и быстрым шагом пошел мимо меня по каменной лестнице вверх, в обратном направлении. Когда шаги харкунова протеже стихли, я, на всякий случай выждала еще пару минут, после чего уже рискнула вылезти из-за статуи. Никого. Что ж, пойдем дальше.</p><p>    Осторожно приблизившись к месту, где только что стоял мой соперник, я глянула вниз и непроизвольно присвистнула. Что и странно – свистеть-то я не умею. Видимо сыграло потрясение, ибо дна обрыва не было видно совсем! А у меня и фонарика-то нет. Поступим другим образом: подобрав с земли небольшой камень, я бросила его вниз и прислушалась, отсчитывая секунды. На шестой где-то внизу раздался характерный шлепок, означающий, что дно, все же есть. И все же тут очень глубоко, надо быть осторожнее, свалюсь – обратно уже не вылезу.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>   Но как уже упоминала, не весь пол в этом зале провалился – слева часть еще держалась вдоль стен, места достаточно, чтобы пройти человеку или двум. Но на всякий случай я продолжила движение, стараясь держаться ближе к стене. Миновав четверть периметра, мне стало понятно, что энергетический куб с обездвиженной фигурой в нем находится на круглой платформе над пропастью, удерживаемой соединительным мостом, ведущим из прохода неподалеку. Но так сразу туда не попасть. К счастью в пределах досягаемости, то есть там, куда можно было дойти, находился еще один проход, оказавшийся сильно изогнутым направо коридором, который привел меня в небольшое квадратное помещение с наглухо закрытой массивной каменно-кристальной дверью, отворить которую просто так не представлялось возможным, и небольшой узорчатой каменной плитой в центре. По бокам четыре небольших каменных алтаря, в каждый из которых была вмонтирована получфера с отверстием, как раз таким, в которое можно было засунуть одну металлическую палку. Вопрос, какой жезл в какое отверстие втыкать, решился очень быстро, т.к. каждый алтарь предназначался для определенного, другие он просто отталкивал от отверстия в полусфере, как однополюсной магнит.</p><p>    Когда все жезлы были установлены, я немного замешкалась: дальше что? А, да! Лорд Заш сказала зарядить их электричеством. Ладно. Пропустив ток по собственным пальцам, я коснулась камня на каждом из четырех жезлов, которые тут же подозрительно загудели и засветились еще ярче, но больше ничего не произошло. Странно. Может, подсказка есть в плите в центре комнаты?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Но только я собиралась подойти, как жезлы заискрили, из четырех камней по направлению друг к другу рванули четыре электрических заряда и соединились как раз над этой платформой. Я с визгом упала на колени и заслонилась руками, что оказалось очень вовремя, ибо объединенный заряд над платформой в этот момент с громом и вспышкой ударил в глухую каменную дверь и… просто вышиб ее! После чего все стихло. Как меня при этом не задело, вообще не понимаю. Наверное, дуракам и правда везет.</p><p>    - Черт знает, что такое… - проворчала я, пытаясь унять невольную тряску в кистях и коленях. Как бы там ни было, проход был открыт, путь на мост свободен. Чуть успокоившись, я неуклюже встала и, все еще подрагивая, медленно пошла к энергетическому кубу с заключенной в нем фигурой.</p><p>    Но чем ближе я подходила, тем больших размеров становилась силовая клетка, как и тот, кто в ней сидел. Неизвестное существо представляло собой своего рода кочка-мутанта, как будто это когда-то был человек, на котором тестировали какие-то химические вещества, превратившие его в настоящее чудовище. Серая кожа, гора мускулов, рост как два моих, слегка деформированная голова и полное отсутствие шеи. Уродливое лицо, торчащие клыки, на руках и ногах острые как металл черные когти. На существе надета коричневая набедренная повязка, поддерживаемая металлическим поясом, на груди и плечах какие-то фрагменты брони, за спиной торчит рукоять меча и часть плоского металлического клинка. Большое оружие, как и его обладатель, который вдруг резко открыл глаза и сфокусировал на мне свой хищный взгляд. Вот тут-то я чуть и не обделалась со страху…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Весь мир смеется надо мной! – вдруг заговорил он хрипловатым голосом. - О, Тулак Хорд, я ждал тебя… Я сделал все, что ты велел! И вот что ты послал мне?! Судьба жестока ко мне, малышка, но она жестока и к тебе – ты совершила ужасную ошибку.</p><p>    Я замерла на месте. Это создание… Дешад… Он говорил на каком-то непонятном языке, но подсознательно все его слова четко преобразовывались в моей собственной голове в понятные, как будто бы в мозгу у меня находился автоматический переводчик. Это и есть общение через Силу, тот, кто изначально чувствительностью к ней не обладает, просто ничего не поймет.</p><p>    - Это указание лорда Заш, - заговорила я, обращаясь к дешаду, по всему телу так и ползли мурашки, а руки и ноги предательски дрожали: - Она сказала освободить вас, и вы… ты… отведешь меня к карте в дальнем зале гробницы.</p><p>    - Я – Кем Вал – слуга лорда ситхов, Тулака Хорда, именуемого Повелителем Тьмы, - сразу последовал ответ на том же самом неизвестном языке. - Вместе, Тулак Хорд и я, пожирали наших врагов в сердце миров Ин и Чабош и поставили на колени всю систему Дромунд. Я жду его возвращения.</p><p>    - Ничего не понимаю, - совсем растерялась я.</p><p>    - Нет… - монстр был в смятении. - Сколько я здесь провел? Неужели ситхи больше не помнят деяний моего мастера? Тулак, мой лорд, как долго тебя не было… Что до тебя, - его глаза полыхнули, - тебе не следовало приходить сюда. Я голоден, и я сожру тебя.</p><p>    Чтоб вы думали дальше произошло? Правильно. Эта гора мускулов из фильма ужасов резко взмахнула кулаками, мгновенно разрушив сдерживавшее его силовое поле, и двинулась прямо на меня. Опыт "общения" с агрессивными обитателями гробниц и прилежащих к Академии территорий за все время у меня накопился немалый, но не испугается в такой ситуации только безмозглый с полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения. И все же годами выработанные рефлексы взяли свое. Как только громила ринулся в мою сторону, вытаскивая из-за спины огромный заряженный клинок, я ударила молниями из пальцев обеих рук. Дешад упал на колени, но поднялся, и, сопротивляясь потоку электричества, снова стал наступать. Я продолжала генерировать молнии, пока он не оказался на расстоянии пары шагов... далее пришлось кувырком уйти в сторону, однако кончик его меча все же порвал мою тунику на левом плече. Взвизгнув от боли, я пальнула в него новым пучком молний, и снова пришлось уворачиваться... Третий его замах я попыталась блокировать своим оружием, но куда там! Простой тренировочный вибромеч против металлического клинка, который раза в два больше, плюс еще и плоский, соответственно - острый. Очередной удар, уклонение, промах... Потом я получила невидимый резкий толчок в живот, от чего меня отшвырнуло и больно приложило о камни спиной... и головой. Он что, тоже владеет Силой? Прояснив зрение и сумев вдохнуть, я увидела дешада прямо над собой с занесенным мечом и...</p><p>    - Нет! - зажмурившись, выставила перед собой раскрытые ладони, неосознанно пуская в сторону противника импульс Силы, который начал разрастаться, словно мыльный пузырь. Вокруг завибрировал даже воздух. Меч дешада сначала наткнулся на невидимый барьер, а потом и все тело противника оказалось парализовано, клинок выпал у громилы из рук. Не знаю, как мне удалось, но, почувствовав, что ситуация изменилась, я усилила нажим, чувствуя, будто мои руки превратились в огромные невидимые тиски, которые могли в любую секунду раздавить противника. Но вместо этого я со стоном подалась вперед и чуть сместила ладони к полу, заставляя дешада упасть на колени.</p><p>    Не раздумывая, я кое-как встала, с помощью телекинеза подтащила в правую руку свое оружие и максимально быстро кинулась на врага, метя ему в голову, но тут... Мой противник поднял голову и примирительно выставил вперед левую ладонь. Я резко остановилась с поднятым вибромечом.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Ха! Побежден… Побежден! - воскликнул дешад, глядя куда-то вверх. - Почему ты не пришел за мной, Тулак? Зачем унизил своего слугу? Что ж, малышка, - обратился он уже ко мне, - в моей величайшей слабости ты победила меня, и теперь я обязан служить тебе, таков закон… Но ты не мой повелитель!</p><p>    - Ладно… - я опустила меч. - Тогда, пожалуйста, покажи мне, где находится древняя галактическая карта. Мне сказали, она где-то здесь.</p><p>    - Как скажешь, малышка. Следуй за мной.</p><p>    Далее дорогу показывал он, я просто шла рядом, не нарушая напряженного молчания. Чувствовалось, что дешад не хочет общаться, а злить его ненужными беседами вообще нисколько не хотелось. Разве что только надо было уточнить, как к нему обращаться, если что.</p><p>    - Так... как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?</p><p>    - Кем Вал, слуга великого Тулака Хорда, пожиратель миров Ин и Чабош.</p><p>    - Оу... - я выдавила улыбку. - А я Джуно Рейвен... можно просто Джуно.</p><p>    В ответ лишь молчание. Ладно, потом поговорим, надеюсь. Не представляю даже, как возвращаться с новым спутником в Академию. Не бросать же его здесь на произвол судьбы. Обратно в статиз, думаю, добровольно возвращаться не захочет, а просто оставить здесь... как-то неправильно и опасно даже.</p><p>    Мы вернулись в повещение с жезлами, прошли чуть назад,  свернули в дальний коридор и оказались перед глухой стеной. Оглядев преграду, я развела руками и только хотела спросить, что делать дальше, но Кем Вал не долго думая просто ударил кулаком по этой стене, от чего в ней образовалась внушительных размеров дыра, за которой коридор продолжался. Теперь понятно, почему лорд Заш сказала, что карту без помощи Кема не добыть. Освещение было еще более тусклым. Не пойму, откуда свет вообще мог исходить, тут нет даже статуй с освещающими кристаллами. Вообще ничего нет, только там вдалеке что-то яркое виднеется.</p><p>    Только сейчас, спустя некоторое время боль от новой драки дала о себе знать. Шишка на голове при падении и болезненные синяки на спине, так же глубокий порез на левом плече... Кровь уже запеклась, но все равно было больно. Плюс еще несколько ссадин. И все это в совокупности с тем, что мне уже сегодня попало от братьев-близнецов... Ладно, жить будем, а это главное.</p><p>    Помещение, где находилась искомая звездная карта, было небольшим и само-то по себе мрачным, но... Ребята, это надо было видеть! В небольшом зале, куда мы пришли, не было ничего, за исключением алтаря у дальней стены, к которому вела небольшая ступенчатая лестница, а на этом алтаре располагался источник белого света, проецирующий на все пространство большую цветную голограмму нашей спиральной галактики. Причем в очень мелких подробностях. Самые крупные планеты и звезды достигали размера ногтевой пластины, а от их яркости едва ли не слепило глаза.</p><p>    - Ух е-мое... - непроизвольно вырвалось у меня.</p><p>    - Вот то, что ты ищешь, крошка-ситх, - раздалось у меня за спиной.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Да-а... - протянула я,  рассматривая карту с выпученными глазами. Она была очень точной и подробной, только вот очень странно было увидеть ее здесь, где так долго не ступала нога человека. У нас такие использовались на уроках астрономии. Помню, как мы все были потрясены, когда преподаватель включил такую карту на первом уроке, предварительно погасив в классе свет.</p><p>    Продолжая разглядывать голографические огоньки, я поднялась по ступенькам к алтарю, где лежало старое проецирующее устройство, панель с линзой в центре, а сборку из отверстия торчала гравированная прямоугольная табличка величиной с две человеческие ладони, сложенные вместе, и толщиной где-то в палец.</p><p>    - Старый проектор? - сама себе удивилась я, проводя рукой по панели. - Откуда вообще... - Отчасти хотелось надеяться, что стоящий у основания ступенчатого возвышения Кем Вал разъяснит, что и как, но дешад упорно молчал. Ладно, подумала я, осторожно извлекая табличку, надеюсь хоть, это оно, иначе вот "весело" будет, если принесу не то! Зачем лорду Заш именно эта карта, ведь любую можно взять в Академии, не представляю, но главное, дело сделано, можно возвращаться к Харкуну и доложить, что миссия выполнена. Представляю, как он "обрадуется"...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEoWOBfVfWw&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Назад до Академии мы шли пешком. Я впереди, с трудом держась на трясущихся ногах, следом представитель древней забытой расы по имени Кем Вал. Часовые, дежурившие у входа в гробницу, едва не обделались, когда заметили нас. Хорошо, я вовремя крикнула: "Не стрелять!", повезло, что они послушались. Предупреждать и дальше пришлось, например охрана у главного входа хоть и струхнула, но пропускать нас внутрь не хотела. Долго пришлось убеждать, что дешад на самом деле со мной, и смотритель Харкун ждет нас обоих. Я предложила часовым связаться с лордом Заш, которая тут же велела нас пропустить. Но на всякий случай ко мне и Кему приставили двоих сопровождающих, которые дошли с нами до кабинета Харкуна, сказали, чтобы мы проходили, а они на всякий случай подежурят за дверью. Что ж, подумала я, справедливо. Пусть караулят. Хотя, если теневой убийца начнет дебоширить, их оружие точно окажется бестолковым. Пожав плечами и с опаской взглянув на Кема Вала, я без предупредительного звонка нажала кнопку на панели у двери и шагнула в офис Харкуна. Ффон Олт был уже тут. Они с наставником так оживленно спорили, что не сразу заметили появление третьих лиц.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s369Cmn-pi0&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Говорю вам, смотритель, это невозможно! - настаивал чистокровный. Харкун стоял спиной к нему, уперев руки в столешницу и задумчиво глядя в стену. - Я зашел туда, я видел дешада по другую сторону пропасти, но добраться до него не было никакой возможности!</p><p>    - Но карта... карта! - голос Харкуна дрожал, он резко повернулся к своему любимчику: - Лорд Заш сказала, что возьмет в ученики того, кто принесет ей карту!</p><p>    - Лорд Заш хочет невозможного! Никто и никогда не сможет достать эту чертову карту. Никто и никогда!</p><p>    Тут уже сдержать ехидный смешок не получилось.</p><p>    - Вы об этой карте? - я с довольным видом продемонстрировала обоим найденную табличку. У Харкуна отвисла челюсть.</p><p>    - Карта, - сипло выдавил он, - и... - При виде моего спутника глаза смотрителя увеличились чуть ли не вдвое: - Дешад... - Кем Вал выжидающе скрестил руки на груди, хищно сверля глазами Харкуна и его любимчика. Ффон тихо сглотнул, а учитель, прерывисто дыша, указал пальцем на громилу и как можно требовательнее приказал мне: - У-убери сейчас же этого монстра отсюда. И отдай мне карту!</p><p>    - Быть не может, - Ффон Олт так же был близок к истерике, - ты, грязная крыса... Ты сжульничала. Как ты это сделала?! - Его голос сорвался в крик. - Как ты освободила монстра?</p><p>    - Я не монстр, я Кем Вал, слуга Тулака Хорда, пожиратель миров Ин и Чабоша, поглотитель системы Дромунд, и я голоден. - Пробубнил на своем языке мой товарищ. Ему откровенно не нравилось подобное отношение. Мне, если честно, тоже, но у меня здесь никогда не было права голоса.</p><p>    Протеже Харкуна опомнился:</p><p>    - Да... - продолжил он уже спокойнее, но сжатые кулаки выдавали явную нервозность. - Ты определенно жульничала... Конечно. Ты заплатишь за это!</p><p>    - Ффон, терпение, - Харкун сделал осторожный шаг в моем направлении, - разберешься с соплячкой позже. После того, как лично...</p><p>    - Эй! - воспользовавшись смятением, Харкун выхватил табличку с картой у меня из рук и вручил ее чистокровному.</p><p>    - ...доставишь карту лорду Заш.</p><p>    - Карта моя, Харкун! - я окончательно обалдела от такой наглости.</p><p>    - Болтай, что хочешь, рабыня, ты все равно умрешь, - отмахнулся он, уже, похоже, забыв, что нас тут в кабинете не трое, а четверо. - Поспеши Ффон. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Ффон, не торопись, - раздалось у меня за спиной. Резко обернувшись, я увидела в дверях высокую стройную блондинку в красной робе.</p><p>    - Л-лорд Заш... - чистокровный несколько стушевался.</p><p>    - Да, Ффон, - женщина подошла к нам и, скользнув слегка удивленным взглядом по мне и Кему, обратилась уже к Харкуну - Смотритель, я велела позвать меня, когда оба послушника вернутся. Почему эта информация поступила от часовых, а не от вас? - Тот смиренно опустил голову. Леди ситх снова взглянула на моего соперника. - Итак, где моя карта?</p><p>    - Здесь... лорд Заш... Вот она. - Ффон Олт вручил ей мою табличку. Глаза женщины просияли:</p><p>    - Ты нашел ее? Замечательно...</p><p>    Тут уже я задохнулась от возмущения:</p><p>    - Вообще-то это я...</p><p>    - Молчать! - резко осадила меня лорд Заш. - Ффон мне все расскажет, правда, Ффон? Ты ведь не станешь мне врать? - Она хищно сощурилась, чистокровный отступил на шаг. - Потому что мне будет очень обидно узнать, что ты солгал мне. Итак, я спрошу снова: это ты добыл звездную карту из гробницы Наги Садау?</p><p>    - Я... - он с несчастным видом посмотрел по очереди на Харкуна, дешада, меня и стыдливо уставился в пол. Из-за надетого капюшона его лица видно не было, но по голосу парню очень неловко. - Н-нет... Простите... Я - нет... Простите... Это не я.</p><p>    - Харкун, дубина! - в глазах лорда Заш полыхнул гнев, а голос сполз по зловещего шепота. - В любой другой группе для любого другого лорда этот юноша стал бы фаворитом. Но в данном случае... Что ты пытался доказать? Что можешь обмануть меня? - она особо сделала ударение на последнее слово. - Что ты лучше меня знаешь, какого человека я хочу себе в ученики?! Болван! - Она вскинула руки в направлении Ффона Олта, и того моментально поразило таким мощным зарядом электричества, что у меня даже уши заложило от грома. От вспышки и грохота я невольно пригнулась, зажмуриваясь и зажимая ладонями уши, а когда снова взглянула туда, то увидела бесформенную кучу истлевшего тряпья, которая еще дымилась, из-под ткани виднелся кусок красной обгоревшей плоти, в котором я признала левую руку.</p><p>    - О-ой... - я невольно поднесла ко рту пальцы обеих рук.</p><p>    - Вот твой питомец, Харкун, сам убирай этот мусор, - с презрением произнесла лорд Заш, отряхивая руки, а потом обратилась ко мне: - Ученица, пойдем со мной.</p><p>    Я замерла на вдохе. Ученица? Она назвала меня ученицей? Меня?? Ого, это... Это мощно. Я не ослышалась?? Стоило бы прыгать от радости, кричать или танцевать. Ведь у меня получилось! Я это сделала, ребята! Но почему-то радости не было, только волнение и страх, ноги словно приросли к полу, по спине ползли мурашки. Все, что я смогла, это чуть поклониться и почти шепотом выдавить:</p><p>    - Как скажете.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Лорд Заш быстрым шагом покинула кабинет смотрителя Харкуна, а я все стояла и смотрела на бесформенную кучу тряпок и обгорелой плоти - того, что еще несколько минут назад было живым существом. Мыслей в голове не было совершенно никаких, только чувство постепенно отступающего страха, в том плане, что краем сознания я понимала - мне сейчас ничего не будет.</p><p>    - Это еще не конец... - долетел до меня голос уже бывшего наставника. Подняв на него взгляд, я увидела, что Харкун, бледный как бумага, еле борется с дрожью и жгучим желанием задушить меня на месте. Думаю, он бы это сделал, не будь здесь Кема. - Знай, лорд Заш не сможет опекать тебя каждую секунду, а без ее защиты ты - ничто! У меня есть связи... Тебя найдут, где бы ты ни была.</p><p>    Пустые угрозы или нет, но знаете, я ему поверила. Учитывая весь опыт прошлых лет, можно было только гадать, какую подлость Харкун еще может мне сделать. Хотя с другой стороны кто знает, может это просто вполне оправданная злоба... Его протеже погиб, а ненавистная "рабыня" каким-то странным неимоверно удачным стечением обстоятельств умудрилась получить то, что не должно предназначаться ей.</p><p>    И тут мне стало по-настоящему жаль Харкуна. Ффон был его основным учеником. Не представляю, где он обучался до этого, но судя по отношению наставника к нему и нам... А теперь его нет, и в этом отчасти есть моя вина. Отчасти.</p><p>    - Мне жаль, что так вышло, сэр, - я скорбно опустила голову, - знаю, вам я никогда не нравилась, но... Но вы многому меня научили. - И, встретившись с Харкуном взглядом, грустно улыбнулась: - Спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Что?.. - бывший учитель посмотрел на меня так, будто никогда прежде вообще не видел. Мои слова его поразили... и даже смутили. - Ну, это же задача смотрителя... вдохновлять своих подопечных. Ладно, иди, - он дозволительно махнул рукой, - рабыня, то есть... Ученица. - Он подошел к своему столу и уперся в него руками, стоя спиной ко мне, и тяжело вздохнул, качая головой.</p><p>    - Сэр, я... - я шагнула к нему, но Харкун резко вздрогнул и, не оборачиваясь, произнес:</p><p>    - Проваливай уже! - его пальцы сжались в кулаки. - Не заставляй нового учителя ждать. И мое терпение не испытывай.</p><p>    Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поклониться невидящему меня смотрителю и вместе с Кемом Валом покинуть его кабинет. Лорд Заш все еще ждала снаружи.</p><p>    - Что тебя так задержало, моя ученица? - поинтересовалась она так спокойно, будто инцидента пару минут назад вовсе и не было. - Харкун опять сыпал угрозами?</p><p>    - Никак нет, мэм, - я отрицательно покачала головой. - Просто пожелал удачи.</p><p>    - Серьезно? - лорд Заш удивленно подняла брови, - на него не похоже. В любом случае, можешь Харкуна больше не опасаться. Итак, для начала ступай вымойся и переоденься, а то ты вся в грязи, - она провела рукой над моей макушкой, словно смахивая пыль с волос, - после чего обязательно... Слышишь? Обязательно, - она подняла вверх указательный палец правлй руки, - сходи в медблок, докторам стоит осмотреть твои раны на всякий случай, потом приходи в мой кабинет на втором этаже. - Заш рассказала, где находится нужная дверь. - Буду тебя ждать.</p><p>    - Да, мэм, - я почтительно поклонилась. Лорд Заш кивнула и пошла куда-то по своим делам. Я же в нерешительности взглянула на Кема и жестом предложила ему следовать со мной в противоположном направлении. По пути нам то и дело попадались послушники и часовые, даже нескольких смотрителей встретили. Очевидно сейчас была перемена. На меня бы никто особо не обратил внимания, если бы не, как вы можете догадываться, сурового вида громила из фильмов ужасов, беззвучно следовавший за мной по пятам. Именно беззвучно, что меня крайне удивило, знаете. У него рост как два моих, уже говорила, а уж количеству мускулов так еще многие спортсмены позавидуют. А, тем не менее, совершенно не шумит. Наверное, здесь задействована техника беззвучного скольжения, нас тоже учили передвигаться без лишних звуков.</p><p>    - Ты не должна была приводить меня сюда, крошка-ситх, - пробубнил дешад, заставив меня остановиться. - Хоть ты и сковала мою волю, эту связь возможно оборвать, и не думай, - он погрозил мне своим когтистым пальцем, - что я не сожру тебя.</p><p>    По его лицу можно было понять, что это не пустые угрозы. У меня еще не было опыта общения с представителями столь древней расы... Боюсь, единственным способом держать его в узде будет - не давать слабины... себе. Как только Кем Вал обретет свою полную силу и почувствует мою неуверенность... Даже не знаю.</p><p>    - Держись со мной, и еды у тебя будет предостаточно, - я скрестила руки на груди. Если уж так ему хочется есть, рекомендую моих потенциальных врагов, а не меня.</p><p>    - Мой голод не утолим, и ты не Тулак Хорд! - дешад показал мне кулак, а потом встал по стойке "смирно" и, опустив голову, договорил: - Но я буду тебе служить, пока не освобожусь.</p><p>    Мы таки дошли до моей комнаты, я нажала кнопку на приборной панели и, войдя в открывшийся проход, встала рядом, пропуская своего гостя. Дешад осторожно вошел за мной, не переставая оглядываться. Он не знал, как вести себя в этой незнакомой обстановке.</p><p> </p><p>    - Это... ну... добро пожаловать... Здесь я и живу. Да. - Я растерянно обвела комнату руками. Кем Вал поставил руки на пояс и покачал головой. Похоже, он был не впечатлен. Интересно, чего ожидал? Обычная комната послушника, точнее двух. Две кровати, два голографических терминала со стульями, несколько шкафов, где лежали на полках датахроны - величиной с кулак цветные кубы с данными - наши учебники, еще по одному шкафу у каждой кровати - это для одежды, на стенах несколько голографических баннеров с изображениями известных ситхов, а да, еще на стене небольшой голографический экран, по которому мы обычно смотрели обучающие фильмы, как часть домашних заданий, ну и еще имелся выход на развлекательные каналы всеимперской цифровой сети вещания. Собственно так мы с Кори и жили.</p><p>    - Ладно, я... в общем, мыться пойду, - отстегнув ремешки держателя для вибромеча я положила его вместе с оружием себе на кровать и указала на дверь в ванную комнату, - да, мыться. В общем, будь как дома. - Я достала из своего шкафа чистую одежду: длинную серую тунику и черные штаны. Кем пока молча разглядывал изображения древних на стене. Надеюсь, он тут найдет, чем заняться, пока я не закончу приводить себя в порядок.</p><p>    Юркнув в ванную, я нажала кнопку закрытия двери и прислушалась - тихо вроде там, не бузит. Ладно. Сняв металлический пояс и грязную одежду, я встала перед зеркалом и стала инспектировать полученные травмы. В основном  небольшие ссадины, только на левом предплечье глубокий длинный порез (болит сильно), так же левым запястьем двигать трудно, на голове прощупывается шишка, на спине синяк, и еще кровоточащие коленки. Черт, не заметила, я ведь еще и штаны порвала в этих местах... хорошо, что не на заднице. Кхм, да.</p><p>    Я разделась, залезла в душевую кабинку и включила воду. Приятная теплая вода полилась на макушку и грядными потоками хлынула с тела, очищая кожу и полученные раны, которые тут же защипало еще сильнее. Но чувство боли как-то притуплялось осознанием того, что все кончилось. Медленно села под рассеянной струей воды, подтянула ноги к груди и положила голову на колени, обхватив их руками. Получилось... Я это сделала, я смогла... В мыслях, правда, все еще всплывала эта сцена, где лорд Заш убивает Ффона. Боже, это ведь могла быть я. И, скорее всего, еще могу быть, если и дальше буду торчать здесь, а ведь она меня ждет! Черт...</p><p>    Быстро перекрыв воду, я схватила полотенце, более-менее обтерлась и встала в кабинку рядом - для ускоренной сушки. Через пару минут волосы высохли, и, одевшись, я вернулась в комнату. Кем Вал сидел на кровати Кори и держал в руках маленький голографический диск размером с ладонь, проецирующий меня и подругу, замерших рядом в боевых стойках с тренировочными мечами. Да, помню... Подруга мне вручила на прошлый день рождения. Где бы мы ни были, чтобы я никогда о ней не забывала.</p><p>    - Это Кори, моя подруга и соседка по комнате, - ровным голосом озвучила я, хотя очень велико было желание просто с криком "Отдай!" выхватить голоскульптуру у него из рук. - Погибла... несколько дней назад.</p><p>    - Слабое создание, - дешад встал и небрежно скинул диск на тумбочку рядом, голограмма сразу выключилась. - Возможно и не стоит того, чтобы таких поглощать.</p><p>    - А как ты это определяешь? - я в недовольстве скрестила руки на груди. За Кори было обидно, знаете, но и у меня еще ум за разум не зашел, чтобы грубить существу, которое может без усилий проглотить и меня.</p><p>    - А как ты определяешь, стоит ли есть то или иное? - последовал встречный вопрос.</p><p>    - Ну да, логично... - я пошла на попятную. Кем не особо разговорчив, а меня еще и ждет новый учитель. - Это... Лорд Заш просила меня зайти к ней... ты... - я подняла руки на уровень груди и сделала поясняющее движение ладонями.</p><p>    - Я пойду с тобой, - дешад понимающе кивнул. - Но не забывай, малышка, что я не слуга тебе, и я голоден.</p><p>    - А что ты ешь? - я очень надеялась, что в его рацион входят не только разумные создания, наделенные Силой. - Обычную еду любишь? - Открыв дверь, я вышла в коридор, Кем Вал направился следом.</p><p>    - Что такое обычная еда?</p><p>    - Ну... - я почесала макушку, - то, что едим мы? Ладно, давай так, сейчас мы встретимся с лордом Заш, а после сходим в нашу столовую, у них там наверняка найдется что-то... - И с некоторым сомнением добавила: - Надеюсь. - Это как-то надо было решать в любом случае. Кем Вал только что пробудился после... N-сотлетнего сна, не удивительно, что он голодный и злой.</p><p>    Долго искать кабинет лорда Заш не пришлось, я всю Академию (куда пускают, конечно) успела изучить за все время жизни здесь, но не во всех случаях знала, какая комната кому принадлежит - не было нужно. Когда мы вошли, то застали ее сидящей за столом и изучавшей голографическую карту. Панель, лежавшая на поверхности стола, снова была включена, и почти все пространство кабинета занимала развернутая объемная голограмма нашей галактики. Свет был выключен, поэтому звездные скопления вырисовывались особенно четко.</p><p>    - А, вот и ты, моя блистательная новая ученица, - поприветствовала меня лорд Заш. Свет включился сам собой, и карта исчезла. Леди ситх поднялась с кресла и вышла из-за стола. - Что ж, поздравляю тебя.</p><p>    Я улыбнулась. Лорд Заш снова была спокойна и, похоже, в хорошем расположении духа. А вспомнить то, что было меньше часа назад в кабинете Харкуна... Когда она в секунды на наших глазах испепелила любимчика моего бывшего учителя... Он-то по сути оказался просто жертвой неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Для него - неудачного...</p><p>    - Убивать Ффона было необходимо? Мэм?.. - робко поинтересовалась я. - Он не виноват, что Харкун - дурак. - Тут я невольно вздрогнула и огляделась по сторонам. Но нет, рядом ни его самого, ни того, кто бы мог ему рассказать, ЧТО я только что ляпнула.</p><p>    - Необходимо, - лорд Заш небрежно махнула рукой и как-то недоверчиво мельком взглянула на сопровождавшего меня дешада, - мне нужен был только один ученик. Итак, я только что рассматривала ту удивительную карту, что ты принесла, и могу сказать, нас ждет много работы. - Она взяла со стола электронную панель, найденную мной ранее, которая тут же множеством маленьких лампочек и развернула большую яркую голографическую карту галактики.</p><p>    Я снова испустила восхищенный вздох и, внимательно разглядывая звездные скопления и туманности, недоуменно спросила:</p><p>    - А что это за карта вообще? Для чего она? </p><p>    - Об этом не здесь, очень уж много тут лишних ушей, - лорд Заш провела рукой над проекторной линзой в центре панели, и голографическая имитация галактики исчезла. - Мы отправимся на Дромунд Каас и там все обсудим, не боясь, что кто-то подслушает.</p><p>    - Дромунд Каас? Столица Империи?? - я непроизвольно вытаращила глаза и открыла рот.</p><p>    - Верно, Джуно, все так, - лорд Заш с улыбкой кивнула, - карта указывает путь туда, но я в любом случае собиралась взять тебя с собой. Столица Империи ситхов - лучшее место, чтобы начать обучение.</p><p>    Мне даже не верилось. Неужели теперь я смогу посетить и другие планеты? Теперь уже не будучи "привязанной" к Академии? Кто-нибудь, скажите мне, что это не сон... Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Лорд Заш направилась к столу, открыла один из выдвижных ящиков и достала оттуда выключенную рукоятку светового меча. Что и странно, у нее уже есть один. Но этот предназначался... </p><p>    - Этот световой меч я использовала, будучи ученицей. - Она с улыбкой повертела его в руках. - Знаю, каждый ситх сам строит свое оружие, но... - Лорд Заш снова подошла ко мне. - Хочу, чтобы ты взяла его. Пока не сконструируешь подходящий лично для тебя. - Она протянула мне рукоять.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Я так и замерла с открытым ртом и вытаращенными глазами. Это мне? Правда? Мне?? Дрожащими руками я приняла подарок. Рукоятка серая металлическая, абсолютно простая, с одной стороны круглое отверстие для лазерного клинка, с дрогой - раздвижное кольцо, чтобы вешать на пояс, по середине небольшая красная кнопка, рядом какая-то шестеренка. Но это световой меч! Настоящий. Особо я лично никогда не обращала внимания на то, как то, как выглядят эфесы лазерных мечей, главное - наличие выдвижного энергетического клинка. Вот как и сейчас. </p><p>    Чуть отведя оружие отверстием от себя, я нажала кнопку. В эту же секунду с громким "пшиком" из рукоятки вырвался белый световой луч с красной окантовкой, сформировавший длинный заостренный клинок. От потрясения я чуть не выронила включенный меч. Настоящее оружие ситхов теперь... есть и у меня? Кто-нибудь, ущипните или скажите, что все по-настоящему...</p><p>    - Это... огромная честь... - я повесила выключенный меч на пояс слева и благодарно склонила голову. Хотелось прыгать до потолка и радостно вопить, но... не при учителе же. Да еще и Кем рядом.</p><p>    - Великолепно! - лицо лорда Заш просияло. - Рада, что тебе нравится, он хорошо мне служил. Итак, будь готова, завтра утром тебе предстоит путешествие в столицу.</p><p>    - Мне? Завтра? - почему-то собственный голос послышался мне каким-то тоненьким.</p><p>    - Я должна улететь сегодня. Есть дела, требующие моего внимания... Но я встречу тебя на Дромунд Каасе.</p><p>    - Хо... хорошо... - неуверенно выдавила я, чувствуя некоторую слабость в ногах и неприятное ощущение в животе. Лететь куда-то одна? Я не покидала пределов Коррибана с... тех самых пор, как сюда прибыла еще ребенком. То есть, в общем-то никогда. А если я потеряюсь? Вдруг не найду нужный корабль, или еще что-нибудь?</p><p>    - Не переживай, ученица, уверена, ты доберешься без проблем. К тому же, - она снова взглянула на моего сопровождающего, - у тебя отличный охранник.</p><p>    Я натянуто улыбнулась, не глядя на Кема. Охранник, который только и думает о том, как вас сожрать... Хорош охранник. Дескать не трогайте ее, я сам съем. Чувствую, что он сейчас недовольно смотрит на меня и только думает об этом.</p><p>    - А как туда попасть? Мэм...</p><p>    - Завтра в девять утра на третьей площадке в доке № 6 будет ждать шаттл, он доставит тебя космическую станцию Солар-4, где базируется часть кораблей имперского флота. На станции, на уровне В-3 будет корабль "Черный Коготь", они следуют на Дромунд Каас, я договорилась, чтобы тебя взяли на борт. Не опаздывай. Когда прилетишь на станцию, у тебя будет где-то около часа, чтобы осмотреться.</p><p>    - Хорошо... а как мне не пропустить нужное время?</p><p>    - По информационным табло, - лорд Заш несколько удивилась, - это торговый корабль, они прибудут на станцию за грузом, энсин Райдмонд встретит тебя в доке.</p><p>    - Энсин Райдмонд... - повторила я. - Хорошо. А дальше?</p><p>    - Когда прилетишь, возьми такси до центральной площади, охрана на входе в Цитадель проводит тебя ко мне.</p><p>    - Поняла. Значит, завтра сажусь на шаттл до станции Солар-4, там нахожу корабль "Черный Коготь" и лечу на Дромунд Каас. Далее - до Цитадели. - Дромунд Каас нам показывали только в учебных фильмах, но главное здание в столице ни с чем нельзя было бы спутать, так что тут, думаю, не заблужусь.</p><p>    - Все верно, буду ждать тебя там, а сегодня... - лорд Заш вдруг по-дружески улыбнулась, - сегодня отдыхай, делай, что хочешь, только следи, чтобы твой новый друг не натворил здесь бед.</p><p>    - Конечно, мэм, - я почтительно склонила голову. Дешад не издал ни звука.</p><p>    - Хорошо. А сейчас быстро в медблок, я уже сказала им, что ты зайдешь. Мне хорошо известно о... твоей ятрофобии. Ступай.</p><p>    - Но мэм...</p><p>    - Без разговоров, ученица, - лорд Заш наградила меня строгим взглядом. Осталось только подчиниться. Ятрофобия - это, как вы, наверное, знаете, боязнь врачей. Интересно, откуда лорду Заш известно о моем маленьком страхе... Видимо, она очень хорошо изучила тогда всех потенциальных рекрутов из нашей группы, если уж владеет и такой информацией.</p><p>    После этой неприятной процедуры, в ходе которой мне продезинфицировали раны, перебинтовали порез, сделали какой-то укол и наложили фиксируюшую шину на левое запястье, которую можно будет самостоятельно снять через три-четыре дня, я повела своего нового друга в столовую. Бригада поваров состояла всего из пяти человек, не владеющих Силой, остальное на внушительной кухне было автоматизировано, со всем справлялись роботы. Шеф-повар при виде моего сопровождающего, мягко говоря, впал в ступор. Глаза мужчины увеличились чуть ли ни вдвое. Из моих объяснений он понял только, что Кем Вал очень голоден, и либо повара его накормят, или же сами будут съедены, я его не сдержу. Аргумент оказался весомым.</p><p>    Потом мы отправились в мою комнату, где застали двоих слуг, принесших некоторые вещи по указанию лорда Заш, в том числе и новую одежду. При виде нас, парень и девушка встали столбом, пролепетали извинения и сбивчиво озвучили цель своего визита, после чего поклонились и быстро освободили помещение. Я только растерянно проводила из взглядом. Рабы, обычные люди, Силой не владеют, поэтому просто прислуживают здесь, выполняют распоряжения лордов ситхов. Хоть мое рабство официально закончилось лет тринадцать назад, все равно я никогда не смогу это забыть. Детские воспоминания самые сильные.</p><p>    Чем занять дешада, я совершенно не представляла. Первое, что пришло на ум - это включить голографический терминал с развлекательными каналами. Что удивительно, Кем очень заинтересовался. В его время, как он сказал, таких вещей не было. Ну да, чем ситхи древности занимались по большей части? Вот именно, воевали, строили козни, плели интриги, боролись за власть. Своего рода пытались развлекаться. Если честно, мало что изменилось с того времени, технических возможностей стало больше.</p><p>    Мой новый друг быстро разобрался, что и как работает, и пока он, сидя на полу перед голографическим экраном, переключал каналы с маленького сенсорного пульта управления, сначала рассматривала новую одежду, которую слуги принесли в мое отсутствие: это были аж шесть новых костюмов и еще две мантии. Такой красоты я отродясь не носила! Почему-то почувствовала, что мне даже как-то не по статусу, как и световой меч, что теперь весел у меня на поясе. Учитель даже комлинк новый мне подарила, технически более навороченный. Хорошо, а то мой старый совсем уже брахлил. Так привыкла к вещам второго сорта, мне это казалось естественным. Пережитки старого, пора с этим что-то делать. Ты больше не рабыня, Джуно, и даже не послушница, ты - ученица! Ты прошла испытание, и заслужила право в полной мере называться ситхом.</p><p>    Потом я валялась на своей кровати, просматривая фотографии сделанные Кори когда-то. У нее был фотоаппарат, присланный отцом - маленькая плоская панель с сенсорным экраном, величиной где-то с две ладони. Мне сегодня собираться надо, стоит ли взять с собой? У меня не было подобных игрушек, Кори уже не понадобится, к сожалению... не будет это считаться кражей? Да, вещи надо собрать. Но сначала...</p><p>    Я сползла с кровати, достала из шкафа новую мантию и накинула на плечи, после чего направилась к двери.</p><p>    - Куда ты собралась, маленькая госпожа? - раздалось мне в спину.</p><p>    - Так... Погуляю, - ответила я, нажав на кнопку открывания дверей. Такое обращение мне было не очень привычно и несколько неприятно. Я и вдруг госпожа? Кем Вал мне не слуга, мне не нужны слуги, но пусть уж лучше так, чем если он вновь попытается напасть на меня с целью съесть или же просто лишить жизни. Интересно, он что, реально способен кого-то съесть? Как тот пришелец по имени Сей-рун? Ой, мама...</p><p>    - Я должен пойти с тобой? - в монотонном голосе Кема, показалось, проскользнуло разочарование.</p><p>    - Нет, - я качнула головой, - не беспокойся, я сама.</p><p>    - Как скажешь, маленькая хозяйка. Я буду здесь. - Он снова уставился в телевизор, а я, покачав головой, шагнула в коридор.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXlgDqZD1iU&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Какое-то время просто слонялась по этажам и коридорам. Немного непривычно, знаете, когда не надо никуда спешить и больше не откуда ждать удара в спину. Надеюсь. Теперь я уже не беззащитная послушница, а самая настоящая ученица ситхов, даже световой меч есть. Тоже настоящий. И завтра я покидаю это место, не известно как надолго, и кто знает, что ждет впереди. Я довольно быстро привыкаю к стабильности, а всякие перемены воспринимаю с опаской. Вот и сейчас думаю, а какой он, мир за пределами жестокого Коррибана? Вот и хочется посмотреть все, а с другой стороны страшно, что там, в неизвестном будущем?</p><p>    Мне вдруг неожиданно пришло на ум, что нужно в последний раз заглянуть в Пещеру Скорби. Не ясно, когда у меня получится снова оказаться на Коррибане, а имена Видра и Бейлика так и остались не у дел. Вспомнив это, я чуть ли не бегом бросилась к своей комнате за тем самым лазером, которым мы писали на камне имена падших.</p><p>    - Не бегать по коридорам! Ученица Рейвен... - вдруг раздалось мне в спину. Обернувшись, я увидела смотрителя Рагейт, бывшую наставницу моего брата, которого, как вы помните, тоже больше нет. У смотрителя Рагейт было хобби: постоянно следить особенно четко за тем, чтобы студенты не носились по Академии как стадо диких животных. Обычно в присутствии преподавателей мы, естественно, передвигались шагом, а как только рядом никого не было, тут же переключались на бег. А что делать? Опаздунов никто не любит.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Извинившись перед пожилой смотрительницей, я направилась дальше уже шагом. Она тоже назвала меня ученицей. Не послушницей. Боже, мне нужно к этому привыкнуть. Теперь я полноправный член Ордена Ситхов.</p><p>    Кем Вал, к моему удивлению, сидел там, где буквально его и оставили. Сказав дешаду, что заскочила всего на секунду, я достала из ящика стола миниатюрный лазер и снова поспешила из комнаты на этот раз на улицу. В коридорах почти никого, у послушников последнее занятие, скоро уж ужинать. Интересно, как народ отреагирует, когда я заявлюсь в столовую в компании Кема... опять. Большинство послушников его еще не видели, а у поваров, думаю, будет припадок.</p><p>    Стоило оказаться в пещере, как вся моя решительность куда-то улетучилась. Я-то сначала почему-то решила, что ничего не почувствую... но куда там? Стоило только войти, как весь груз тяжелых воспоминаний обрушился на меня, подобно мощному водопаду. Ведь всего меньше чем неделю назад погибла Кори, следом за ней Герр, о судьбе Нилока вообще не известно... а драка между мной и братьями близнецами будто произошла только вчера. Хотя подождите, какое вчера? Сегодня! Это было сегодня! Сегодня последняя попытка Харкуна покончить со мной потерпела крах, а я лишила жизни своих последних друзей... Это была борьба за выживание, битва, которую я выиграла снова. Счастливица. Опять повезло. Хладнокровное убийство - для обычных граждан это жестокое преступление, карающееся по всей строгости закона. Но только не для ситхов... Да мы и сами легко перегрыземся до смерти как животные. И недавняя череда событий - прямое тому доказательство. Хотя я только защищалась, никогда не нападала первой.</p><p>    Помню ли я, как впервые отняла жизнь? Да. Да, помню. Тот самый мерзавец, убивший маму... Я прикончила его неосознанно, используя Силу. Только тогда я не знала, не думала, казалось, все само собой получилось, а я на самом деле ни при чем. Но это не так. В дальнейшем мне пришлось лишить жизни несколько человек, но уже осознанно. Это были какие-то грабители или рабы... Не знаю. Мне было тринадцать. Кори и я тогда решили в свободное время полазить по гробницам сами, дескать показать, какие мы храбрые. Ну и напоролись на банду вооруженных...</p><p>    Кори тогда получила серьезное ранение от бластера, а я отделалась не столь значительными порезами и ожогами. Повезло нам тогда, что это были обычные бандиты, хоть и взрослые, а не те же послушники, например. Что вам сказать? Мы защищались. Смотритель Треммел, помню, тогда лично похвалил нас за стойкость и проявление силы. Но лично мне было приятнее, что Харкун по этому поводу так и не сумел уязвить нас.</p><p>    Кори... До сих пор трудно поверить, что их всех больше нет... Не стану перечислять вам имена всего нашего класса, вот они, на стене написаны. Хотя, еще двух не хватает. Я достала из кармана лазер, присела на корточки и внизу списка высекла лучом имена близнецов. Уже не помню, кто из них погиб первым, поэтому написала в алфавитном порядке: сначала имя "Бейлик", а затем и "Видр". После чего, немного подумав, провела под последним горизонтальную черту и добавила под ней: "Джуно Рейвен - выжившая".</p><p>    Вот и все. Больше здесь делать нечего... Со вздохом я встала на ноги и побрела к выходу из пещеры. Оборачиваться не надо было, но... Я это сделала. Отпускать прошлое мне всегда удавалось с большим трудом, эмоциональная память у меня очень сильная, знаете. Есть кто-то из вас, кому так же без труда удается вспомнить и снова мысленно пережить какое-то событие, словно все было только вчера? Воспроизвести все те же эмоции. Думаю, да. Многие люди это могут. Тогда вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Несмотря на известную констатацию факта, что "прошлое прошло", все равно не всегда получается так легко его отпустить.</p><p>    Возвращаться пока не хотелось. До ужина время еще есть, а на уроки с другими послушниками мне уже не надо. Теперь я - ученица... Следующая ступень, новые обязательства, другой учитель. Не знаю, какой окажется лорд Заш, но во всяком случае она не должна быть хуже Харкуна. Улетаю завтра, а сегодняшний вечер полностью мой... И я ото всех прячусь просто потому, что никого видеть не хочется - всем иногда нужно уединение. Надеюсь только, за время моего отсутствия Кем Вал не устроит какой-нибудь дебош. Для него это вообще все в новинку. Мой комлинк пока молчит, стало быть в Академии никаких существенных происшествий не случилось.</p><p>    Так что еще какое-то время я бродила среди скал в одиночестве. Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, облаков на небе почти не было. Не верится, что завтра в это время я буду уже в другом месте... Даже как-то боязно и грустно, Коррибан был моим домом тринадцать лет. А что дальше? Все, неопределенность жизни, так сказать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqOJWDIOT7s&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Путь привел меня к каньону, откуда открывался живописный вид на Долину Темных Лордов, а прямо за ней невероятных размеров восемь статуй, попарно выстроенных в две колонны и смотрящих друг другу в глаза. Это статуи Древних. Кто их построил, неизвестно, лица от времени потрескались и кое-где обвалились, остальные части тел - тоже. Когда-то нас водили туда на уроке истории, наш учитель еще обратил внимание, насколько величественны и могущественны были лорды, в честь которых эти каменные истуканы возведены... И как ничтожны мы по сравнению с ними.</p><p>    Теплый ветер приятно теребил волосы и колыхал одежду. Закрыв глаза, я вдохнула полной грудью, наслаждаясь. Хотелось радоваться, прокричать на всю Долину о пройденных испытаниях, дабы сам Коррибан меня услышал и даже похвалил... Но я не могла. Одновременно с возносящим чувством на меня давила грусть. Я бы хотела, чтобы Кори была сейчас рядом, и другие тоже... В момент моего триумфа. Но их нет, и больше мы никогда не увидимся. Я села на колени и, потрогав забинтованное под туникой левое предплечье, всхлипнула. Но не от физической боли, а от душевной. Грудь мучительно сжимало от… угрызений совести.</p><p>    Из всего нашего класса осталась только я. Редкий случай. В других группах смотрители целенаправленно послушников не убивали. А, хотя, может и убивали, только это так же не оглашалось. Только самые лучшие могли стать ситхами, а в данном случае таковой оказалась я. Стоило бы собой гордиться, радоваться, но в тот момент настроя на положительные эмоции не было совсем. Более того, скажу вам, все наоборот: я чувствовала себя абсолютно никчемной и жалкой… Недостойной. Представляете? Я винила себя в том, что выжила, в то время, как остальные один за другим… Нет… Я подняла глаза к закатному небу и тихо спросила:</p><p>    - Почему?</p><p>    Не поймите неверно, я безумно рада, что жива, умирать ни капли не хотелось ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но и другие тоже того не желали. Видр и Бейлек напали на меня только от безысходности, Ффон стал жертвой обстоятельств, мой старший брат оказался слишком самонадеянным, Кори… Вот она бы хорошо вписалась в орден джедаев. А какой была я? Все тринадцать лет здесь были для меня пыткой даже не смотря на то, какие способности мне удалось в себе развить... Но теперь все изменилось… Мое место здесь – в Ордене Ситхов, я и все мое потенциальное могущество будет служить Темной стороне. Предложи мне кто пару недель назад присоединиться к джедаям – согласилась бы, но не сейчас, не после того предательства, раскрывшего мне глаза. Может, мне и далеко до идеального ситха, но я никогда не отвернусь от своих.</p><p>    - Покой – э-это… ложь, есть только… только страсть… - я перевела дух, вспоминая дальнейшие слова. Кодекс – основа наших учений, когда вы чувствуете себя неуверенно, сомневаетесь, стыдитесь, просто проговорите вслух или про себя его постулаты. Так советовали все наши наставники, и они правы. Лично мне эти утверждения не раз помогали преодолеть барьер боязни. Сцепив пальцы, я поднесла кисти рук к груди и, глубоко вдохнув, решила попробовать снова: - Покой – это ложь, есть только страсть… - Нервно сглотнула и, шмыгнув носом, продолжила уже громче: - Страсть дает силу, с силой приходит могущество… - Мой голос креп с каждым словом. – Могущество ведет к победе. Благодаря победе мои… мои цепи разорваны! – Я вскочила на ноги, дыша так, словно только что пробежала марафон. – Сила освободит меня. – Закрываю глаза и поднимаю голову к закатному небу, чувствуя, как страх и неуверенность постепенно сходят на нет. Хотелось расхохотаться и запустить в небеса заряды молний сразу из обеих рук, это было бы зрелищно, а вместо этого я лишь вдохнула полной грудью и еще раз прошептала последнюю фразу: - Сила... Сила освободит меня.</p><p>    Запрокинув голову к нему и закрыв глаза, я невольно заулыбалась. На душе стало гораздо легче. В Кодексе великая сила, вся истина наших учений. Я ситх, я сильнее большинства граждан Империи, сильнее и выше рангом. Больше не рабыня. Я свободный человек, я владею сверхспособностями и... Я чувствую, что не одна. Опасность.</p><p>    На ноги вскочила быстрее, чем сообразила, что к чему. Правая рука рефлекторно дернулась к правому плечу, но оружия за спиной не оказалось. Дубина, световой меч у тебя на левом боку висит! Но только я потянулась за рукояткой, как в поле зрения появилось трое мужчин неприятной наружности. И все они ситхи... с явно недобрыми намерениями... </p><p> </p><p>Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):</p><p>1) Салют 7 OST - Magnetic Tape; (финальное испытание)</p><p>2) Салют 7 OST - Why Don't You Sleep; (Джуно и Кем возвращаются в Академию)</p><p>3) Star Wars: KOTOR Music- Aboard the Star Forge; (в офисе Харкуна)</p><p>4) Gargoules OST – Elisa and Goliath; (вечерняя прогулка Джуно)</p><p>5) San Andreas 2015 OST - Divorce Papers. (Джуно произносит слова Кодекса)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Пролог: Глава 5. Новая жизнь.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRE9ekAVABk&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Я смотрела на своих неожиданных визитеров некоторой враждебностью, они отвечали мне тем же. Кто там сказал: "Улыбнись миру, и мир улыбнется тебе в ответ"? Или что-то похожее, не помню. Так вот, это все точно не про нас. Не нужно быть чувствительным к Силе, чтобы понять, что этим ребятам надо. Три здоровых крепких брюнета довольно непротивной наружности, если не считать суровые выражения лиц, световой меч только у одного, который в центре стоял, у двух других из-за правого плеча торчали стандартные вибромечи. Да, ученик среди них только один, остальные двое - еще послушники. Возможно, свита, или подпевалы. Прибились к тому, кто посильнее.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Стой, где стоишь, рабыня, у Дарта Скоушии для тебя послание, - объявил тот, что со световым мечом.</p><p>    - У кого? - не поняла я. Незнакомец посмотрел на меня как на дуру и так же, как дуре, принялся объяснять:</p><p>    - Дарт Скоушиа - начальник лорда Заш и твой, - он указал на меня пальцем, - худший кошмар. На Коррибане лорд Заш может делать, что хочет, но Дромунд Каас - другая история. Поэтому, понимаешь, - парень развел руками, - тебе придется умереть.</p><p>    Понимаю ли я? Нет. Ничего не понимаю. При чем тут я, если сама лично никогда не имела дел с этим... Дартом Скоушией, кто бы он ни был. Но спросить не успела, так как прямо за спинами пришедших буквально из ниоткуда выросла знакомая громадная фигура.</p><p>    - Кем? - удивленно выдохнула я. Вот это приятная неожиданность.</p><p>    - Хорошо, что я тебя нашел, малышка. Что здесь происходит? - по-прежнему этот древний язык, но в то же время мне понятно, что он говорит. Все трое парней резко обернулись и отступили от громилы в моем направлении. Их решительность неожиданно куда-то испарилась, до меня долетело испуганное: "О-ой...". Потом все опять же синхронно взглянули на меня, а я с ухмылкой лишь скрестила руки на груди, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Не знаю, как он меня обнаружил, но это очень вовремя.</p><p>    - Знакомьтесь, это мой друг, Кем Вал. Кем, это... э-э-э... - я тряхнула головой, словно вспоминая, - а вы сами кто, вообще?</p><p>    Но незваные гости, потревожившие мой покой, представляться не спешили. Не вежливо, однако. Хорошо нападать на того, кто слабее, тем более скопом на одного. А тут... Преимущество явно не у них.</p><p>    - Ортосин, э-это дешад... - указывая на Кема дрожащим пальцем проблеял тот, что стоял справа от своего вожака. - Может, это плохая идея?..</p><p>    - Трус! - прикрикнул на него предводитель и активировал световой меч. - Сражайтесь, болваны! - И... бросился на меня.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Qfh-P1kTbU&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Я еще никогда ни с кем не дралась на настоящих лазерных мечах. Блин, только сегодня свой получила, и опробовать даже в тренировочном зале еще не успела. Принцип-то тот же, только вот энергетический клинок совсем ничего не весит, а повреждений наносит гораздо больше: если от обычного вибромеча можно получить серьезную травму, то эта штука способна, например, моментально отсечь руку или ногу... Или еще что-нибудь.</p><p>    Драка была недолгой, но яростной. Со стороны Кема. Он лихо одолел двоих сопровождавших ситха со световым мечом. Как? Просто схватил обоих за шкирку, стукнул головами и со всей раскидал в разные стороны. Больше те двое уже не вставали. Я же сошлась в поединке с их предводителем. Страх получить ожог от светового клинка, или еще хуже, потерять конечность, с какой-то стороны придал мне сил, и я уверенно отбивала атаки высокого мускулистого парня. Когда он занес свое оружие на меня в очередной раз, Кем Вал в спину поразил его зарядом молний, а я, не растерявшись, проткнула противнику живот своим мечом. Молодой ситх закатил глаза и с едва слышимым стоном рухнул на землю.</p><p>    Тяжело дыша, я пустым взглядом уставилась на гудящий лазерный меч в своих руках. Не может быть... Я сразила противника настоящим оружием ситхов... я сошлась в битве с тем, у кого тоже был световой меч, и одолела его! Во многом благодаря Кему, конечно, но не важно! У меня получилось... Получилось!</p><p>    - Ты невредима, малышка? - поинтересовался нависший надо мной дешад.</p><p>    - В-вроде нет... удивительно... - я выключила клинок и дрожащим руками повесила рукоять себе на левый бок. - Как ты меня нашел?</p><p>    - Почувствовал. Наша связь позволила мне предугадать, что может случиться, а я не склонен игнорировать видения Силы, - объяснил он.</p><p>    - Что еще за "связь" - не поняла я.</p><p>    - Хоть ты и не мой мастер, Тулак Хорд, я пообещал следовать за тобой и помогать, пока не буду свободен, - напомнил мне теневой убийца. - И хоть не смог проглотить тебя, нашим врагам не избежать этой участи. - Кем Вал подошел к одному из трупов, поднял за ногу и принялся задумчиво изучать.</p><p>    - А? - я с некоторым непониманием наблюдала за его действиями. Что-то подсказывало мне, будто дальнейшее может быть крайне неприятным.</p><p>    - Извини, маленькая госпожа, но я все еще голоден. - Его глаза полыхнули.</p><p>    От осознания, что он собирается сделать, мне стало нехорошо. Но если рассуждать логически, это самый лучший способ избавиться от улик. Неизвестный, что подослал этих троих, наверняка может начать их искать, да и если вдруг из Академии кто найдет эти трупы... Ладно! Один раз, хоть мне это и не нравится.</p><p>    - Щас, - я выставила перед ним левую ладонь и сделала пару шагов назад, - давай сначала я отойду... э-э-э... вот туда, - показала за выступающую скалу, - и можешь делать, что хочешь.</p><p>    Дальнейшее описывать не стану - противно, поймите правильно. Пока дешад с характерными звуками поглощал добычу, я сидела за камнями в паре десятков метров от него и смотрела вниз с обрыва. Уши даже пришлось временно заткнуть, чтобы не слышать... этого. Черт подери, он ведь не шутил, да и Харкун с лордом Заш упоминали, что такие, как Кем, легко могут проглотить таких, как мы, если только сумеют победить. Встает острый вопрос: что делать мне? </p><p>    В лучах заходящего солнца надо мной нависла огромная тень, заставившая чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на попе. Резко перевернувшись на колени, я увидела его. По виду дешад выглядел менее воинственным, хотя все так же пугающим.</p><p>    - Наконец-то, - он удовлетворенно потер когтистые ладони.</p><p>    Выглянув из-за груды камней, я увидела только сложенную в кучу порванную одежду и элементы брони, а так же сверху валяющееся оружие: один световой меч и два вибромеча. Наших недавних обидчиков и след простыл.</p><p>    - О боже... - простонала я, чувствуя накатывающий приступ тошноты. Ей-богу, я уже нормально за время обучения начала относиться к тому, что мне приходилось убивать в целях самозащиты, но когда рядом с вами стоит тот, кто только что наглядно продемонстрировал, что может съесть кого-то подобного вам, пусть уже и неживого, это... Это как-то... да.</p><p>    Далее встал вопрос, что надо бы избавиться вообще ото всех улик, не дай бог кто увидит. Мы с дешадом свалили всю их броню и оружие в одну кучу и с помощью телекинеза общими усилиями сжали это дело до неровного бесформенного куска металла величиной где-то с три человеческих головы, потом я завернула это в оставшееся тряпье. Кем Вал поднял огромный камень, под который я подкатила завернутый в материю металл, и мой товарищ придавил его камнем, который встал как влитой.</p><p>    - Ну вот, - я удовлетворенно отряхнула руки, - не думаю, что кто-нибудь станет здесь копать. - Дешад недобро хмыкнул, но посмотрев на него, я не смогла сдержать улыбку. - Спасибо, Кем.</p><p>    - Если за ними кто-то еще придет, я сожру их всех, - пообещал он, от чего мне стало спокойнее. Подумать только, еще вот недавно я думала, как буду ночевать в одной комнате с теневым убийцей, а теперь... даже рада, что Кем со мной. Лорд Заш не ошиблась, он действительно хороший охранник. И как минимум мне не враг, а это уже хорошо.</p><p>    - Ладно, пойдем, что-то я тоже проголодалась, - мне почему-то стало весело. Весело мне, представляете? Хоть мы только что еще ликвидировали троих неизвестных, причем в самом прямом смысле. Теперь только остается понять, кто такой этот Дарт Скоушия, и за каким я ему понадобилась? Или же дело не во мне... Очень хочется надеяться.</p><p>    - Сегодня на ужин жаренные ребрышки шираков, - вспомнила я по пути в Академию.</p><p>    - Это хорошо, я уже попробовал сегодня, мне понравилось. А еще шоколад... Это что-то необычное... вкусное.</p><p>    - О, ты еще отбивные из тукат не ел, - хихикнула я, и добавила: - А про шоколад - полностью согласна, тоже люблю.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_VYakh37E4&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    С вечера я собрала свои вещи, коих было немного. В основном это новая одежда и умывальные принадлежности, еще голоскульптура, подаренная подругой, все это сложила в свой небольшой рюкзак, с которым сюда когда-то прилетела. Ну и еще чемодан, принесенный слугами, для новых костюмов. Из вещей Кори, которые оставили мне, решила захватить только цифровой фотоаппарат, в котором уже много накопилось наших фотографий с прошлых лет, а еще зачем-то решила взять мягкую игрушку катхаунда. Небольшая белая собака с рыжей гривой была для Кори чем-то вроде друга детства, любимая игрушка. Тоби, так она его называла.</p><p>    - Ну что, приятель, поедешь со мной? - сидя на полу перед раскрытой сумкой спросила я у игрушки так, словно действительно ожидала от нее ответа. Но плюшевый катхаунд молчал, и я только вздохнула: - Да, мне тоже ее не хватает. - Кем Вал при этом наградил меня таким потрясенным взглядом... разве что крутить пальцем у виска не стал. Поймав его взгляд, я немного смутилась и запихнула игрушку в чемодан между аккуратно сложенных костюмов. Ему не понять.</p><p>    Спать я предложила дешаду на кровати Кори, больше негде, разве что на полу, но как по мне это было бы слишком грубо. Кем не спорил, только сделал пару колких замечаний в адрес меня и всех современных ситхов. Мне с какой-то стороны было его жаль. Представьте себе, вы заснули вроде не надолго, а когда открыли глаза вновь, вокруг вас все изменилось до неузнаваемости. Более того, тех, кто был с вами когда-то, уже давно нет. Все изменилось, только вы остались как прежде. Не буду требовать от него адаптироваться быстрее, сама понимаю, что значит поставить себя на место другого.</p><p>    - Кем? - позвала я, лежа в своей кровати и глядя в потолок. Свет в комнате уже был выключен, послушникам давно дана команда отбой.</p><p>    - Что тебе, малышка? - донеслось от противоположной стены. Я приподнялась на локтях и повернулась на правый бок, подперев голову правой рукой, и осторожно спросила:</p><p>    - Расскажи мне о своем прошлом? Как вы с лордом Тулаком Хордом познакомились? Где бывали?</p><p>    - Я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать, крошка-ситх, - терпеливо пробубнил он. - Возможно потом, если ты окажешься достойной, я расскажу тебе больше.</p><p>    - Но хотя бы почему он тебя оставил?</p><p>    - Мой господин меня не оставил. Он обещал за мной вернуться, но судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку.</p><p>    - Скучаешь по нему, - я положила голову на подушку.</p><p>    - Я уже тебе сказал, малышка, что не желаю это обсуждать сейчас. Не испытывай мое терпение. Спи.</p><p>    В темноте я его не видела, но один лишь голос выдавал все раздражение дешада. Почему-то возникла параллель между Тулаком Хордом для него и моими близкими для меня. Да, на его месте я тоже вот так сразу не стала бы предаваться воспоминаниям в обществе малознакомых людей. Хорошо, поговорим в другой раз.</p><p>    - Я тоже скучаю по своей семье, - со вздохом я перевернулась на левый бок, лицом к стене, и закрыла глаза. Страха за собственную жизнь больше не было, в данный момент - Кем не будет нападать на меня. По крайней мере в ближайшее время.</p><p> </p><p>    Ночью все было спокойно. Сначала думала, что не смогу спать из-за нового товарища и завтрашнего отъезда, но нет, спала как миленькая, и проснулась только по будильнику. Дешад уже не спал, а просто сидел на коленях рядом с кроватью Кори и медитировал. Мне даже как-то неловко стало, я дрыхну, а он пытается скоротать время. Скоро вылетаем.</p><p>    - Доброе утро, - я зевнула и села. В ответ Кем только приоткрыл глаза, хмыкнул и снова погрузился в медитацию. Все еще не в духе, что-то подсказывало мне. Ничего, я все понимаю, к новому за один день не привыкнешь.</p><p>    Молча откинув одеяло и встав, я сначала достала из шкафа приготовленный на сегодня костюм для поездки, который висел там в гордом одиночестве, остальная одежда была уже упакована, и потопала в ванную. С Кори мы не боялись переодеваться на глазах друг друга, а вот Кема я все же стесняюсь... Собственно, как и любого другого постороннего.</p><p>    После душа я вышла из ванной уже в новом бело-коричневом костюме, блестящих черных сапогах с металлическими элементами, на плечах тяжелый черный плащ до пола с белыми узорчатыми линиями, на талии белый пояс из твердых квадратных элементов, на левом боку световой меч. Когда я это все на себя надела, то не поверила своим глазам - из зеркала на меня смотрел настоящий ситх, только с моим неуверенным лицом. Неужели это действительно я...</p><p>    Уложив пижаму к остальным вещам я со вздохом потрогала фиксатор на левом запястье - через пару дней сниму, уже не больно - и посмотрела на часы. Сейчас с Кемом позавтракаем и можно отправляться. Сунув будильник, как последнюю свою вещь, в чемодан, я негромко кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание дешада. Теневой убийца не отреагировал, пришлось позвать его по имени:</p><p>    - Кем? Ке-ем?</p><p>    - Что, малышка? - он открыл глаза.</p><p>    - Завтракать пойдешь?</p><p>    Он кивнул и встал с пола. Я с улыбкой открыла дверь и встала рядом, пропуская его вперед. Кем вышел, я - следом, и нажала кнопку блокировки, после чего мы пошли в столовую. Особых деликатесов по утрам обычно не предлагают, в основном пища хоть и питательная, но не особо приятная на вкус, как по мне. Сегодня салат из манаанских водорослей, отбивные из мяса к'лор'слагов и компот из фруктов с Суурджи. В столовой было удивительно тихо, только тихий стук столовых приборов за соседними столами и звуки включенного голографического экрана. Я то и дело ловила на нас с товарищем чьи-то взгляды, но стоило посмотреть в ответ, как все тут же молча отворачивались и делали вид, что очень заняты поглощением пищи. Кему же было все равно. </p><p>    - Что это? Разве этим можно наесться? - возмущался дешад, ковыряясь маленькой вилкой в своей порции. Для него пришлось попросить аж целый тазик. Повара были в ужасе, но я шепнула, что мы с этим проглотом через час улетаем, и работники буфета вздохнули с облегчением.</p><p>    - Когда закончишь, минут через двадцать чувство физического голода пройдет, - пообещала я. Вернее понадеялась, кто знает, как на Кема действует нормальная еда, и сколько ему нужно для полного насыщения. Вы только гляньте на эти мускулы!</p><p>    - Вчера было гораздо вкуснее. И еще эти коричневые сладкие штуки... как они называются?</p><p>    - Конфеты? - я отпила компот.</p><p>    - Да, именно.</p><p>    - Там, куда мы летим, должны быть магазины, куплю при случае, - пообещала я. Да, сама очень люблю сладкое и не понимаю тех, кто не любит. Например, Кори. Она не могла есть ни конфеты, ни печенье, поэтому всегда оставляла мне.</p><p>    Лорд Заш еще передала мне и электронную карту, на которой было аж четыре тысячи кредитных очков, или просто кредитов! Вместе с принесенной вчера слугами одеждой и маленьким посланием, что я могу себе ни в чем не отказывать. Это был просто шок - денег у меня не было... еще никогда. Из рабства сразу в послушники, а здесь нас Академия обеспечивала. А теперь... собственные деньги. А если хочу еще, придется зарабатывать. А как? Боже, для меня все так в новинку... </p><p>    После завтрака мы вернулись в комнату - забрать вещи. Пора уже было выдвигаться в космопорт, лорд Заш сказала, меня ждет шаттл. Взяв рюкзак, я села на свою кровать и со вздохом оглядела комнату. Наверное, совсем скоро сюда вселятся два других юных послушника или послушницы, для которых все "прелести" обучения только начнутся, может кто-то из них, как и я, тоже дорастет до статуса Ученика... А я перехожу на следующую ступень, пора двигаться дальше. Сожалений, что покидаю Академию, нет, но все равно немного грустно... и страшно перед неизвестностью.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bH6DKsJffs&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Я встала и накинула рюкзак на левое плечо, мантия мешала надеть его как надо. Чемодан поднять было тяжеловато, пришлось просить Кема, дешад молча поднял его, словно пушинку, и покинул помещение. Последний раз оглянувшись, я горько улыбнулась опустевшей комнате, и вышла в коридор. Была мысль зайти к смотрителю Харкуну попрощаться, но что-то подсказывало, он не будет рад нашей встрече, поэтому рисковать не будем. До парадного входа мы добрались быстро, а когда уже выходили...</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Покидаете нас? - раздалось за спиной. Я резко обернулась и увидела одного из своих бывших учителей: инквизитора Арзанона. Высокий брюнет крепкого телосложения, он часто проводил с нами тренировки в Долине Темных Лордов, часто в игровой форме, например полосы препятствий на пересеченной местности, или командные состязания. Он был из тех, кого послушники особенно уважали за отношение к ним, несмотря на обычную мрачность инквизитора.</p><p>    - Сэр, - я почтительно склонила голову, Кем никак не отреагировал.</p><p>    - Поздравляю с прохождением испытаний, ученица Рейвен, - он улыбнулся и с некоторой опаской скользнул взглядом по моему спутнику. - Куда направляетесь?</p><p>    - На Дромунд Каас, сэр, - ответила я. - Мой новый учитель сказала, что будет ждать меня там.</p><p>    - Лорд Заш - уважаемый и влиятельный ситх, вам повезло стать ее ученицей. У многих были сомнения насчет вашей группы. Разве что новенький, Ффон Олт подавал надежды. Кто бы мог подумать, что испытание пройдете именно вы.</p><p>    - Повезло, сэр, - я пожала плечами.</p><p>    - Нет! - он поднял вверх указательный палец правой руки и подступил ко мне, остановившись на расстоянии меньше метра. - Запомните одно, ситху не везет, ситх всего добивается сам.</p><p>    - Ситхи - высшая власть в галактике, - согласилась я, - но бывают обстоятельства и случайности...</p><p>    - Что я говорил много раз, ученица Рейвен, вы, похоже, так и не усвоили: да, случайности бывают, но мы вольны с ними бороться. И советую вам, - он легонько ткнул пальцем меня в лоб, - быстрее это усвоить, иначе вы никогда не достигнете величия.</p><p>    - Спасибо, инквизитор Арзанон, я об этом подумаю. - Мне было, что возразить, но я никогда не дерзала спорить с наставниками, даже когда чувствовала, что права больше. Мнение послушника значения не имеет.</p><p>    - Подумайте, ученица Рейвен, - он одобрительно кивнул, - что ж, не задерживаю вас больше. - И он пошел в главное здание Академии.</p><p>    - До свидания, инквизитор Арзанон, - тихо ответила я, и мы с Кемом двинулись дальше в космический порт, благо он всего в двух шагах.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    В доке № 6 на третьей посадочной площадке действительно ожидал небольшой шаттл. Форма вытянутой треугольной призмы, с большими окнами для обзора и тремя крыльями сзади: одно верхнее стоит вертикально, а два боковых как бы "сложены" к основному порпусу. Когда такой корабль взлетает, все три крыла раскрываются, сколько раз наблюдала. С левой стороны опущен трап. Рядом нервно ожидали два пилота в серой форме и фуражках. Один из них высокий широкоплечий пожилой мужчина, другой, молодой прыщавый парень, похоже, только недавно закончил обучение в летной школе.</p><p>    - Капитан, все на борту, - сообщил подошедший к пожилому мужчине сотрудник космопорта.</p><p>    - Хорошо, - ответил он и посмотрел на наручные часы: - Ждем только нашего пассажира.</p><p>    - А кого мы должны забрать? - спросил молодой парень, похоже, второй пилот.</p><p>    - Наш пассажир - ситх, это все, что мне известно. Приказано сопроводить ее до станции "Солар-4", дальше мы свободны.</p><p>    - С-ситтх?.. Ой... - второй пилот испуганно икнул.</p><p>    - Веди себя прилично, - шикнул старший, - не забывай, где ты находишься.</p><p>    - Простите, капитан, - молодой отдал честь старшему товарищу, а потом уже тише добавил: - Просто ситхи - это не к добру. Быстрее бы это закончилось.</p><p>    Я недовольно нахмурилась от этих слов. Зачем возмущаются, я же не опоздала. Чего они, в самом-то деле, никто кусаться-то не будет. Да и потом, мы на Коррибане, тут количество чувствительных к Силе людей явно большинство.</p><p>    - Здравствуйте, - обратилась я к этим двоим пилотам у шаттла. - Мое имя Джуно Рейвен, я... от лорда Заш.</p><p>    - М-мой л-л-лорд... - оба поклонились мне, опасливо взирая на Кема. Пришлось успокоить:</p><p>    - Не пугайтесь, он не обидит, он со мной.</p><p>    - Д-да, конечно, - пожилого мужчину это не убедило. - Я капитан Деверон, - он отдал мне честь и указал на помощника: - это второй пилот, энсин Питс. - Молодой без слов повторил жест. - Мы сопроводим вас до станции "Солар-4".</p><p>    - Очень приятно, - улыбнулась я, немного удивляясь такому отношению. Раньше меня только шпыняли и ругали по поводу и без.</p><p>    - Прошу на борт, - капитан Деверон указал рукой в сторону шаттла.</p><p>    Я благодарно кивнула и первой поднялась по трапу. Внутри было просторно, хотя и места меньше, чем казалось снаружи. Похоже по конструкции предусматривалось два отсека: пассажирский и грузовой. Несколько кресел для посадки "лицом вперед", пассажирский отсек сразу переходил в кабину управления.  Сразу решила занять место у окна. Логично, я ведь давно не летала, практически не помню, каково это. Интересно будет увидеть космос и Коррибан с высоты. Как же я нервничаю, знали бы вы...</p><p>    Кем Вал поставил чемодан между нами и сел в кресло у противоположного бока. Интересно, о чем он думает? Тоже волнуется перед полетом, наверное... По виду-то ничего не сказать, он такой... непроницаемый, что ли... Да. Пилоты забрались внутрь следом за нами и сразу заняли места в кабине.</p><p>    - Диспетчерская, это шаттл "Спарк-08", прошу разрешения на взлет, - сообщил второй пилот, выйдя на связь с пунктом слежения.</p><p>    - Взлет разрешен, "Спарк-08", траектория подъема М-12, удачи. - Ответил ему скучающий мужской голос.</p><p>    - Пристегнитесь, мой лорд, взлетаем, - предупредил капитан Деверон.</p><p>    Мой лорд... это ко мне, что ли, такое обращение? Не лорд, официально до статуса лорда мне еще пыхтеть и пыхтеть, хотя... А, да. Ко всем ситхам в основном так обращаются, а я уже ситх. Хоть и ученица, но уже ситх. Ладно, не отвлекаемся, извините. Я послушно вытащила из-под себя мантию и затянула ремни безопасности, жестом попросила Кема сделать то же самое. Выполнил. Двигатели шаттла тихо зарокотали, по корпусу пошла легкая дрожь, корабль плавно оторвался от поверхности, и устремился в чистое небо. Я смотрела на удаляющуюся землю, чувствуя постепенно усиливающееся давление, будто кто-то с силой вдавливал меня в кресло, даже немного уши заложило.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    - Что происходит?! - я запаниковала.</p><p>    - Все нормально, мой лорд. Пройдем атмосферу, и это прекратится. - Ответил капитан Деверон. - Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>    - Нормально-нормально, я просто давно не летала. - Мне даже немного неловко стало. Действительно, забыла про гравитацию. Сейчас вылетим в открытый космос, и все прекратится. Но одно дело знать теорию, а другое - испытывать что-то на себе.</p><p>    Это ладно, когда корабли в атмосферу входят, их вообще на какое-то время пламя охватывает из-за усиленного трения... Благо сейчас щиты надежные. В далеком-далеком прошлом, много тысяч лет назад, когда люди только делали первые шаги в космосе, корабли взрывались при взлетах или сгорали в атмосфере при приземлении.</p><p>    Постепенно небо стало темнеть, и начали проступать первые звезды. А затем так и вообще день сменился ночью, как будто все на ускоренную съемку поставили, вместе с этим на нет сошла и тряска. Я прильнула к окну и невольно приоткрыла рот. Как красиво... Как же это красиво! Коррибан остался позади. Отсюда планета казалась совершенно неприветливой и безжизненной. Хотя она всегда такая, как по мне, но отсюда это ощущается особенно остро. Эдакий холодный кусок красного камня в форме шара, как и все планеты и звезды галактики. Будто и не похоже, что там кипит жизнь, и что именно здесь "рождаются" те, кто потом вершит судьбы мира.</p><p>    - Приготовиться к переходу в гипперпространство, - предупредил второй пилот. Он выполнил какие-то манипуляции с кнопками, потянул на себя ручку на пульте управления, на секунду далекие космические белые точки-звезды вытянулись, потом вспышка с одновременным рывком вперед, и вот мы уже летим по длинной сверкающей червоточине без ощущения каких-либо перегрузок. Капитан Деверон повернулся ко мне:</p><p>    - Через полчаса будем на месте, мой лорд. Все идет по графику.</p><p>    - Спасибо, - отозвалась я. Полчаса на гипперскорости. Да, галактика большая, кто спорит. Надеюсь только, я на другой корабль не опоздаю, позор на мою голову, если отправятся в путь без меня.</p><p> </p><p>    Пока мы летели, я какое-то время рассматривала фото на экране цифрового фотоаппарата Кори. Она много наснимала, особенно в последнее время. Вот например мы всей группой после особенно тяжелой физической тренировки картинно валяемся на камнях, имитируя последние секунды жизни, или вот мой двадцать пятый день рождения. Я не хотела праздновать, но ребята организовали тайную вечеринку в пещерах, о чем я только случайно узнала, когда Кори привела меня туда под предлогом поговорить о чем-то крайне важном, мол она нашла что-то интересное. И много чего еще из бытового. Но сейчас эти снимки казались мне особенно важны. Они содержали яркие приятные моменты нашей жизни. Не все у нас было совсем уж печально, даже очень хорошо, если бы только ни эти игры на выживание, и, как следствие, обоснованный постоянный страх за собственную жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8&amp;feature=emb_logo">&amp;Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    И вот мы прибыли. Станция "Солар-4" была не просто огромной, она была гигантской! Ну, в моем тогдашнем восприятии, это потом только выяснила, что бывают и больше. Не важно пока. Космическая база, окруженная большим количеством боевых и торговых кораблей, базировавшихся рядом, состояла из двух приплюснутых полусфер с торчащими шпилями сверху и снизу. Не так далеко находилась центральная звезда этой солнечной системы, а совсем рядом были бело-зеленый газовый гигант, окруженный кольцами из пыли и камней. Такие есть у многих планет, даже обитаемых. Все это некогда было спутниками, преодолев предел Роша, то есть минимальное расстояние от планеты, на котором была возможность сохранить свою целостность, эти спутники были просто разрушены силой притяжения. Да, астрономию нам тоже преподавали, как обязательный предмет.</p><p>    Шаттл влетел в один из доков и благополучно приземлился. Пилоты констатировали очевидное, что мы прибыли, и мы все вчетвером вышли из корабля. Тут же подошли сотрудники станции, и все начали вытаскивать из грузового отсека какие-то контейнеры и ящики.</p><p> </p><p>    - Простите, а как попасть на главный уровень? - спросила я капитана.</p><p>    - Через лифт, госпожа, вон туда... - он указал выход без дверей. - Там находятся подъемники.</p><p>    - Спасибо.</p><p>    Мешать и топтаться рядом я больше не стала и, поманив Кема, пошла в указанном направлении. Коридор, в котором мы оказались, был круглым, в противоположной стене четыре лифтовые двери. Похоже, этот шпиль через всю станцию по факту был шахтой, соединяющей уровни базы.</p><p>    Вызвав одну из кабинок, я зашла внутрь, задумчиво изучила кнопки и нажала ту, на которой было написано "главный уровень". Двери закрылись, и мы поехали вниз. Через несколько секунд лифт остановился, я вышла первая... </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    Что сразу бросилось в глаза - это яркие лампы и большое количество шумных людей. Небольшая очередь к четырем терминалам слева, чей-то громкий смех неподалеку, мимо проходит уставшая пара, а за ними бежит орущий во всю глотку ребенок, которого идущая впереди мама отчитывает, что оставит здесь, если он слушаться не будет. Я поморщилась и потерла уши. Перед нами вверх тянулась широкая подсвеченная лестница, над этим проходом голографический экран, еще две лестницы по бокам вели чуть вниз. Потолки везде были очень высокие, поэтому освещение в основном использовалось местное, что создавало эффект включенного бокового света в темноте.</p><p>    - Ого... - протянула я, невольно выпучив глаза и приоткрыв рот. С поднятой к потолку головой сделала несколько шагов вправо и наткнулась на приграду, оказавшуюся роботом-уборщиком. - Ой! Простите... - Мусорница в ответ пропищала что-то возмущенное и поехала по своим делам.</p><p>    - Что? Что это за место? - пробормотал Кем Вал, он переложил чемодан с моими вещами из правой руки в левую и непонимающе огляделся.</p><p>    - Не знаю, но это круто, - улыбнулась в ответ я и предложила: - Давай осмотримся, тогда поймем, что здесь и как.</p><p>    - Как пожелаешь, малышка. - Кем покорно кивнул. И мы зашагали влево, решив обойти главный уровень по часовой стрелке. Неловкость с уборочной машиной уже была забыта.</p><p>    Я шла с высоко поднятой головой, такая довольная, будто надо мной висела табличка, что я ситх, и у меня есть световой меч. Но это и так было заметно. На Кема же здесь особо внимания не обращали. Инопланетянин, такой же, как и множество других. Это наши могли чувствовать, кто это, и на что он способен. Остальные не могли этого уловить на уровне подсознания.</p><p>    Вокруг было ярко, как на празднике. По стенам тянулись неоновые переливающиеся вывески, откуда-то играла тихая музыка, туда-сюда ходили люди и представители других рас, очевидно они тоже ожидали свои рейсы. Соединенные друг с другом небольшими переходами помещения вдоль стен были заставлены разными киосками, были и кафе, и какие-то магазины. Обязательно подробнее все изучим, как только узнаем, когда прилетает мой корабль до Дромунд Кааса.</p><p>    - Извините, а где мне найти информационное табло? - поинтересовалась я у человека в военной форме, вероятно это один из представителей местной охраны правопорядка.</p><p>    - Вверх по лестнице в зал ожидания, мой лорд, - сотрудник поклонился и указал влево от себя.</p><p>    - Спасибо. - Мы пошли по широким светящимся ступенькам. С Кемом я чувствовала себя немного увереннее, одна бы точно тут потерялась.   </p><p>    Зал ожидания был внушительный, потолки тоже высокие, окон не было, много кресел рядами, на которых сидели путешественники с чемоданами и рюкзаками. Так же там был пункт приема, билетные кассы, и еще огороженное место под столовую. На нескольких больших экранах на стенах показывались списки с названиями прибывающих кораблей, так же время прилета и класс: грузовой, военный, транспортный, гражданский, торговый...</p><p>    - Так... "Черный Коготь"... где ты, где... - бормотала я, выискивая нужное судно, которое значилось как "транспортный корабль". Такие в основном брали на борт статусных пассажиров, простые обыватели перемещались на "гражданских" судах. - "Черный Коготь"... Ага, есть! - Я посмотрела на Кема. - До его прибытия еще полчаса.</p><p>    - Что будем делать?</p><p>    - Не знаю... - я хлопнула себя по бедрам и поставила руки на пояс. - Может... Давай пока здесь... походим. Посмотрим, что и где, а?</p><p>    - Пусть так. Только я не намерен, - он поднял чемодан на уровень головы, - таскать это за тобой до самого отлета. Придумай что другое.</p><p>    - Справедливо, - вздохнула я. У самой на левом рюкзак висит. Хоть и не тяжелый, но все равно. И нафига мантию надела, можно было обе лямки затянуть и не париться. К счастью, охранники подсказали, где камера хранения, поэтому, временно оставив там наши вещи, Кем и я отправились изучать станцию. Фотоаппарат, кстати, сдавать не стала. Впечатлений много, пусть хоть потом что-то на память останется.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    За это время купили четыре упаковки с печеньем для Кема (надеюсь, ему плохо с этого не станет) и коробку конфет для меня (а я не растолстею больше). Еще попробовали фруктовое мороженое и лимонад. Похоже, плохо мне, все же, может стать... Ладно, не каждый день выпускной бывает. Так же я не удержалась и приобрела голоскульптуру, имитирующую по очереди несколько флагманов имперского флота. По виду кругляш размером с ладонь и толщиной в полпальца, а когда включаешь, проецируется корабль в случайном порядке, при чем у каждого свой цвет. Хотелось еще много чего купить, но здравый смысл, все же, еще подсказывал, что наглеть пока не надо, ибо это подаренные деньги. А ну как отдавать вдруг придется? Надеюсь, нет - я же карту добыла, стало быть... заработала, не?</p><p> </p><p>    И вот пришло время идти в нужный док. Информационное табло показывало, что корабль "Черный Коготь" готовится к отлету. Что ж, надо выдвигаться дальше. Столица Империи, жди меня. Точнее жди нас. Да, так правильнее будет. Забрав вещи из камеры хранения и доложив в чемодан покупки, мы последовали к лифту. Увы, еще в тот момент я не знала, какая нас ждет "веселая" поездочка...</p><p> </p><p> Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):</p><p>1) Tron OST - Reflections; (неизвестные)</p><p>2) Mass Effect 2 OST - Gathering Charges; (сражение с неизвестными)</p><p>3) Mass Effect 2 OST - Humans Are Disappearing; (ночь перед отлетом)</p><p>4) Салют 7 OST - Families And Take Off; (старт шаттла с Коррибана)</p><p>5) Mass Effect OST - The Citadel. (прибытие на станцию)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>